Harry Potter e a Passagem Para Érevan
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: TOTALMENTE REVISADA. Depois dos terríveis acontecimentos do ano anterior e das piores férias da sua vida, Harry Potter finalmente consegue retornar a Hogwarts, agora com quinze anos. Porém o quinto ano não vai ser tão tranqüilo quanto espera. (...)
1. As Piores Férias

Depois dos terríveis acontecimentos do ano anterior e das piores férias da sua vida, Harry Potter finalmente consegue retornar a Hogwarts, agora com quinze anos. Porém o quinto ano não vai ser tão tranqüilo quanto espera. Descobertas sobre o passado, sonhos perturbadores, novos professores, viagens a uma outra dimensão, um novo plano de Voldemort e um forte clima de romance no ar. O menino que sobreviveu enfrentará tudo isso com a ajuda dos seus inseparáveis amigos, Rony e Hermione.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.****

**Dedicatória:** Gostaria de dedicar essa _fic _à minha mãe, a quem eu admiro muito, à minha tia Rê, que curte Harry Potter como eu, aos meus cinco sobrinhos, fofuras da minha vida, e às minhas amigas de todas as horas: Anna Maria e Gisele. Não posso deixar de dedicar à minha _beta-alfa-amiga-coruja-reader_, Pichi, que realmente me deu a maior força e que revisou detalhada e minunciosamente cada palavra e letra (valeu por tudo, Pichitinha!) e para a tilida Mile também. Dedico também àqueles que me mandaram e-mails, resenhas e que, de alguma forma, me encorajaram e continuam encorajando a escrever. E, é claro que ao amor da minha vida, por que sem ele eu não seria nada (Te amo, Alie!). Muito obrigada mesmo gente.

Capítulo Um - As Piores Férias 

O relógio marcava três horas da manhã e Harry ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Era realmente horrível estar sendo obrigado a ficar com os Dursley quando tantas coisas terríveis poderiam estar acontecendo no mundo bruxo. A verdade é que as férias eram sempre a pior época do ano para Harry. Era um menino bruxo, na realidade já estava ficando um rapaz, havia três horas que tinha completado quinze anos e, embora ainda conservasse nos olhos verdes uma grande inocência, tinha crescido bastante e agora estava quase tão alto e forte quanto um adulto pode ser.

A principal razão para Harry odiar tanto as férias era o fato de que morava com seus tios e seu primo, Duda, e esses eram terríveis com ele. Além disso sentia muita saudade da sua escola, de seus amigos e de jogar quadribol. Harry era órfão e por ter apenas a irmã de sua mãe como parente fora, ainda bebê, morar na casa dos tios. Seus pais haviam sido assassinados por um terrível bruxo chamado Voldemort que, além de matá-los, tinha deixado uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do menino. Por isso ele era famoso em todo o mundo bruxo. Harry Potter era o menino que sobreviveu.

Depois de viver onze longos anos na casa dos seus tios Harry recebeu finalmente uma carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts e foi então que descobriu que era também um bruxo, como sua mãe, Lílian, e seu pai, Tiago, foram. À partir de tal dia sua sorte começou a mudar.

É verdade que seus anos em Hogwarts não tinha sido lá muito tranqüilos. Harry havia novamente encarado o temido Lord Voldemort, o qual quase todos os bruxos chamavam de Você-Sabe-Quem, outras vezes: no seu primeiro e segundo anos. E no terceiro tinha enfrentado sérios problemas. Porém, mesmo assim, Hogwarts havia lhe dado os melhores momentos da sua vida pois fora lá que conhecera seus melhores amigos, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Rony era o sexto filho de sete irmãos Weasley, todos muito ruivos. A família Weasley era, para Harry, a melhor do mundo. Eles não eram lá muito ricos mas eram gentis e os pais de Rony, a Sra. Molly e o Sr. Arthur Weasley, tratavam-no como a um filho. Havia também a pequena Gina Weasley, a única filha dos Weasley. Irmã caçula de Rony, uma grande fã de Harry, além de ter uma certa quedinha por ele.

Hermione era uma menina muito inteligente, grande amiga de Harry. Já o havia tirado de diversas encrencas ao longo de todos os anos anterior na escola. Era filha de trouxas, pessoas que não pertencem ao mundo mágico e, portanto, compreendia bem a vida que Harry levava com seus tios.

O quadribol era algo que também fazia grande falta. Era o esporte preferido do mundo bruxo e uma grande paixão para Harry. Um jogo de quadribol era jogado por sete jogadores, montados em vassouras voadoras: um goleiro, dois batedores, três artilheiros e um apanhador, sendo a última a posição de Harry desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, no time da sua casa.

A escola tinha quatro casas: Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória, Harry, Rony e Hermione pertenciam à última. Harry Potter era o mais jovem apanhador do século e tinha o orgulho de ter ganhado a Copa de Quadribol no seu terceiro ano. Amava jogar quadribol e as férias, passadas na casa dos tios, o impediam também de praticar o esporte. Por tudo isso as férias eram sempre horríveis para ele.

Porém estas estavam sendo especificamente piores. Harry tinha novamente enfrentado Voldemort no seu quarto ano mas daquela vez as coisas não haviam corrido tão bem como deveriam. O bruxo das trevas havia ressurgido com força total. Harry perdeu um de seus colegas da escola, Cedrico Diggory, naquele mesmo ano, morto por Rabicho, fiel seguidor de Voldemort, e sentia culpa, tristeza, medo e ansiedade. Por isso, sem sombra de dúvida, aquelas férias estavam sendo, de longe, as piores da sua vida. Desde o término do ano letivo, quando o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, havia determinado que deveria voltar para a casa de seus tios trouxas Harry aguardava, sem nenhuma notícia, a autorização para que fosse para a casa de Rony. Assim seria menos penoso esperar pelo início do ano letivo, no começo de setembro.

Harry estava pensando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido em todos esses anos quando uma pequena coruja cinzenta, como uma bolinha de tênis, esvoaçou, espevitada, do lado de fora da sua janela.

- Pichitinho! É você? Entre.

Era Píchi, a coruja de Rony, e Harry, esquecendo que era o dia 31 de julho, seu aniversário, pegou a carta, deu um biscoito a Pichitinho, começou a lê-la. Esperava ansiosamente que fosse um convite para ir logo para a casa de Rony, a Toca.

_"Olá Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário!_

_Todos estão mandando lembranças para você, exceto Fred e Jorge, que mandam apenas agradecê-lo. Eu não entendi por quê." Harry riu, havia, ao final do quarto ano, dado para os gêmeos Weasley seu prêmio de mil galeões, ganho no Torneio Tribruxo, para que abrissem uma loja de logros. Mas isso era um segredo deles. "Papai está enfrentando problemas no Ministério, estão todos divididos por lá, não acreditam que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. Mamãe mandou uma coruja para Dumbledore. Ela e Gina estão mandando uns bolos para você não passar fome aí com esses trouxas._

_Abraços,_

_Rony."_

Harry teve certeza de que a coruja que a Sra. Weasley havia mandado para Dumbledore devia ser para arrumar um meio de hospedá-lo n'A Toca. Ele já tinha aberto, contente, o presente que Rony mandara junto com o bilhete: miniaturas dos jogadores de quadribol do Chudley Cannons, o time preferido do amigo, e quando estava abrindo os bolinhos de frutas e nozes que a Sra. Weasley e Gina tinham mandado duas corujas marrons entraram voando, junto com elas vinha Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Pegou as cartas das corujas e deu pedacinhos de bolo para todas enquanto cumprimentava Fawkes, que se acomodava agora preguiçosamente sobre seus joelhos, sob um olhar de total desaprovação de Edwiges, a coruja branca do garoto.

- Olá Fawkes! Espero que sua visita seja para me trazer boas notícias.

Harry abriu a carta que a fênix trazia. Era obviamente de Dumbledore, ostentava o brasão oficial de Hogwarts e em anexo havia a sua lista de material para o quinto ano com o emblema da Grifinória e a rebuscada caligrafia da professora Minerva McGonagall, diretora da casa a qual Harry pertencia na escola.

_"Caro Harry,_

_Estou mandando por Fawkes não só a lista do material necessário para o quinto ano como também venho lhe informar que uma bruxa amiga minha e da mais absoluta confiança irá pessoalmente buscá-lo para levá-lo até a residência dos Weasley. É mais seguro que você ande com pessoas que ainda não estejam incluídas no seu convívio. A propósito, o nome dela é Arabella e não se preocupe, você a reconhecerá quando a vir. Parabéns pelo seu aniversário!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Como sempre, Dumbledore era um tanto quanto contraditório. Afinal como poderia reconhecer alguém que não fosse de seu convívio? As outras duas corujas eram de Hagrid - Harry reconheceu pelos garranchos - e de Sirius. A de Hagrid dizia apenas:

_"Parabéns!_

_Estou nas montanhas com Madame Maxime, ainda não encontramos os gigantes, desculpe não enviar um presente. Não há nada por aqui e não posso mandar comida, nós mesmos temos que cozinhar e temos que poupá-la._

_Hagrid."_

Harry ficou agradecido, de qualquer forma, as experiências culinárias de Hagrid eram quase tão desastrosas e assustadoras quanto suas aulas de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. A carta de Sirius trazia uma linha apenas e dizia:

_"Feliz aniversário! Tentarei vê-lo em breve! Snuffles."_

Sirius assinava seu codinome para não correr o risco de haver interceptação da carta. Ele era ainda um fugitivo da polícia trouxa e do Ministério da Magia. Harry ficou um pouco temeroso pelo seu padrinho ir vê-lo mas sentia tanta falta de tê-lo ao seu lado que se limitou a confiar em seu bom senso.

O garoto foi dormir um pouco mais feliz, embora estivesse estranhando a falta de uma coruja mandada por Hermione. Ela sempre mandava pelo menos "parabéns" pelo seu aniversário. Mas com certeza deveria ter tido um bom motivo para não ter mandado nada.

Antes de dormir reviu mentalmente as cartas e sorriu, tinha certeza de que logo estaria saindo daquela casa trouxa e indo para A Toca. Assim, ao som de uma sinfonia de roncos vindos do quarto de seu tio, Válter, finalmente pegou no sono.

De manhã foi acordado pelos berros de Duda. Ele tinha praticamente a idade de Harry mas para o último ele era praticamente um filhote de hipopótamo obeso. Robusto, para os seus tios. Perturbava e maltratava o primo sempre que podia mas ultimamente tinha muito medo de fazê-lo. Seus pais lhe haviam dito que o padrinho de Harry, um brutal assassino procurado, não gostaria de ver o afilhado aborrecido. Então, por pior que fosse ter que conviver com os Dursley, ele na realidade não estava realmente tendo que aturá-los, limitavam-se a responder em pequenas palavras qualquer coisa que Harry falasse e não puxavam nenhum assunto com ele. Era praticamente como morar com três múmias. Em compensação não havia mais o risco de sofrer alguma "tortura" por parte dos tios ou mesmo do primo. Duda estava berrando porque a mãe estava se recusando a levá-lo ao parque de diversões.

- MAS EU QUERO IR, VOCÊ VAI ME LEVAR...

- Dudinha, querido, mamãe não pode fazer isso, papai não está em casa e quem vai ficar aqui com o anormal - disse isso quase num sussurro - do seu primo?

- NÃO ME INTERESSA, MANDA ELE FICAR COM A SENHORA FIGG. PRENDE ELE NO QUARTO, SEI LÁ...

Realmente a idéia de deixá-lo com a Sra. Figg não era das piores. Se ela conseguisse fazer isso podia deixar o filho no parque, fazer compras e ainda tomar um chá com as amigas antes de buscar Duda. Sim, era o que faria.

Harry, que estava ouvindo tudo do seu quarto, tremeu. A Sra. Figg era uma velha que tomava conta dele quando os seus tios não o queriam por perto mas há muito tempo ela não fazia isso. A casa dela tinha um cheiro esquisito e era completamente estranha. A Sra. Figg tinha fotos de gatos espalhadas pela casa toda e sempre que Harry ia para lá fazia questão de lhe mostrar como seus queridinhos estavam crescidos e ia narrando as gracinhas que faziam, foto por foto. Realmente aquelas férias estavam se tornando inconcebíveis.

Assim que Harry desceu para o café sua tia apenas apontou para o lugar dele à mesa. Harry se sentou em frente a um prato contendo uma torrada com geléia e um copo de leite, que em algum momento do dia deveria ter estado morno. Até que para os cafés da manhã na casa dos tios esse estava bem farto. Harry estava acostumado a receber até mesmo um quarto de grapefruit no café. Ele sabia que o "tratamento cinco estrelas" era parte do esquema para mandá-lo para a casa da Sra. Figg. Então, enquanto mastigava, sua tia finalmente falou, sem sequer olhá-lo:

- Você vai ficar na casa da Sra. Figg hoje. Tenho que sair com o Duda. Vou levá-lo ao médico - mentiu.

Harry teve vontade de perguntar se ele iria finalmente ao veterinário para ser sacrificado mas achou melhor não criar uma confusão. Já que em pouco tempo seria levado para a casa dos Weasley, tinha que tentar manter pelo menos um clima pacífico para facilitar isso. Sabia que, na verdade, Duda ia ao parque e achou até que de repente seria agradável ir para casa da Sra. Figg, assim teria alguém para conversar. Seus tios não conversavam com ele, nem o primo, e Harry já havia lido todos os livros que possuía várias vezes. Até "Hogwarts, Uma História" havia tentado ler mas realmente só Hermione poderia ler um livro daqueles. Com certeza até mesmo saber que a Sra. Bigodinhos havia dado cria no sofá da Sra. Figg era mais interessante do que passar mais um dia sem ter com quem falar.

Tia Petúnia já estava com o telefone na mão para ligar para a Sra. Figg quando soou a campainha. Era o correio, havia uma grande caixa endereçada a Harry Potter, porém o pacote era absolutamente normal e não havia nada de diferente nele a não ser o selo de postagem, que era da Bulgária. A remetente, escrita com caprichosa caligrafia, era a Srta. Hermione Granger. Harry na mesma hora sorriu, com certeza era o presente de Mione. Sua tia olhou desconfiada para o pacote mas como estava se esforçando ao máximo aquela manhã para não criar uma confusão entregou o pacote para o menino dizendo, entre dentes, apenas:

- Abra no seu quarto.

Harry subiu correndo para o quarto e já estava rasgando o embrulho quando ouviu novamente a campainha soar. Só que desta vez não era o carteiro.

- Oh! Sra. Figg, que bom revê-la! Eu ia mesmo ligar para a senhora - Harry ouviu a tia falar enquanto abria o presente de Hermione, uma goles autografada pelos melhores jogadores profissionais de quadribol do mundo, incluindo, e Harry verificou a assinatura, Vítor Krum.

Harry simplesmente adorou o presente e imaginou como Mione havia conseguido mandar algo tão legal assim. E mesmo se Rony sabia que ela estava passando uma temporada na Bulgária. Então leu o bilhete que Mione havia anexado ao presente:

_"Harry,_

_Como você pode perceber acabei vindo passar alguns dias na Bulgária com Vítor mas espero estar com você e o Rony antes das férias acabarem. Talvez possamos comprar o nosso material para o ano letivo juntos._

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Mione._

_PS: Espero que você goste do presente._

_PPS: Não comente com o Rony onde eu estou, eu mesma quero contar as novidades para ele."_

Harry riu e pensou consigo mesmo que não se atreveria a contar as "novidades" de Hermione para Rony, mesmo que essa o estivesse implorando para fazê-lo. Sabia como era o amigo quando o assunto era "Vitinho" e Mione. Mesmo assim ficou feliz pois iria provavelmente rever não só Rony como também Mione antes das férias acabarem.

Enquanto isso sua tia convidava a Sra. Figg para entrar e sentar e Harry já não escutava mais a conversa das duas.

- Sra. Figg, que bom recebê-la! Desde que a senhora quebrou a perna nunca mais a vi. Como vai?

- Bem, Petúnia querida, na realidade eu não me recuperei muito bem daquele tombo, como você mesma pode ver - estava andando com o auxílio de uma bengala. - E nunca mais pude dar atenção aos meus amados gatinhos como antes. Pobres queridinhos! - a Sra. Figg era realmente uma adoradora desses bichos.

- Oh! Que coisa lamentável, querida. Mas tenho certeza que no mais está tudo bem, certo? - tia Petúnia estava com medo de que a Sra. Figg não pudesse ser capaz de tomar conta de Harry por algum motivo.

- Para ser sincera tenho tido dificuldade de me locomover e de fazer muitas coisas na minha casa - nesse momento tia Petúnia estampava seu melhor sorriso amarelo, agora claramente demonstrando o pânico daquela mulher não ser mais capaz de tomar conta do sobrinho. - É por isso que eu vim, Petúnia. Eu preciso te pedir um favor. Eu gostaria que você permitisse que o seu sobrinho, Harry, fosse para a minha casa até o começo do seu ano letivo. Ando precisando de ajuda para a limpeza e também com os meus queridinhos. Eu tinha um amigo que me ajudava mas ele está muito ocupado no momento para isso. Aí eu pensei, já que eu sempre pude ajudá-la com o menino, talvez você também possa me ajudar agora também.

Tia Petúnia nunca havia ficado tão feliz em receber uma visita, nem mesmo quando eram os patrões do seu marido ou sua cunhada, Guida. Teve que se segurar para não gargalhar em triunfo. Ela não só se livraria de Harry naquele dia como até o final das férias. Quem sabe até mesmo no ano seguinte ele pudesse passar os dias por lá e apenas dormir lá na casa dos tios! Era bom demais para ser verdade. Tia Petúnia já tinha decidido e tio Válter ficaria orgulhoso: Harry Potter passaria o resto das férias na casa da Sra. Figg.

Ela apenas pediu para que a Sra. Figg esperasse um momentinho enquanto ia mandar Harry arrumar suas coisas e descer para acompanhá-la. Quando chegou no quarto limitou-se a dizer:

- Garoto, arrume suas coisas todas, não deixe nada de incomum por aqui, você vai para a casa da Sra. Figg. Vai ficar lá até o dia de ir para aquela sua escola de anormais.

- Mas tia Petúnia, eu não posso, eu... - nesse momento Harry percebeu que não podia simplesmente dizer que uma bruxa chamada Arabella apareceria por ali para buscá-lo a qualquer momento, que deveria ficar pois havia um bruxo maligno com seguidores à solta e daria tudo para pôr as mãos nele.

Realmente isso deixaria sua tia fula da vida ou mesmo a faria pôr um anúncio no jornal vendendo-o a Voldemort. Só lhe restava concordar e mandar uma coruja a Dumbledore explicando toda a situação.

- Então menino, ande logo! Por que você não pode? Você não tem nada de útil para fazer aqui, certo? Nunca teve...

- Está bem tia Petúnia! - disse monotonamente. - Eu disse que não poderia ir sem avisar o meu padrinho, sabe? Ele pode se aborrecer por isso. Mas suponho que possa fazer isso de lá mesmo.

Tia petúnia estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras. Harry sabia que toda vez que mencionava Sirius os Dursley tremiam e se divertia cada vez que o fazia. Até mesmo alguns bruxos tidos como corajosos tremeriam se ouvissem o nome de Sirius Black. Sua má reputação às vezes era bem útil, embora Harry preferisse ter o nome do padrinho limpo e assim um lar de verdade, junto dele, para morar.

Sendo assim, Harry juntou todas suas coisas. Pegou seu malão, a gaiola de Edwiges - que reclamou ao ser sacudida e acordada, piando alto - e desceu calmamente as escadas.

Quando chegou na sala ficou surpreso ao ver que a Sra. Figg sorria ternamente para ele, de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes. É claro ela era gentil com ele mas nunca a tinha visto daquela forma. Talvez tivesse sido pelo trauma da perna quebrada ou talvez tivesse ganho mais uns vinte gatos de presente, ficando MUITO feliz com isso. De qualquer forma, Harry a cumprimentou educadamente.

- Bom dia Sra. Figg! Como vai a senhora?

- Oh! Harry, querido, não muito bem, como você mesmo pode ver - apontava para a bengala que segurava firmemente com as duas mãos. - Mas acho que você poderá me ajudar muito e tenho certeza que apreciará muito a sua estadia lá na minha TOCA.

Quando Harry ouviu a palavra "Toca" achou estranho mas olhou com atenção para a velha senhora que, jurava, havia acabado de lhe dar uma piscadela.

- Ahn? - disse um Harry agora muito curioso. - É claro... Que sim - sorriu amarelo desta vez.

- Oh! Petúnia, que menino adorável você tem aqui! Espero que o seu porquinho aqui - disse, olhando de cima à baixo para Duda, que ficou roxo de raiva, embora permaneceu calado - siga os exemplos do primo. Não é, querido? - disse, dessa vez, nitidamente piscando para Harry, que olhou divertido do primo para a tia, que teve que interpretar aquilo como um apelido carinhoso e apenas concordou.

- Sim, querida, ele é adorável sim... - Harry agora botava a mão na boca para conter o riso. - Olha! Ele já está pronto para ir... - dizia quase que entre os dentes, forçando um sorriso. Porém a Sra. Figg ainda tinha um último ás na manga.

- Ah! Petúnia, eu já ia me esquecendo, tenho que perguntar ao menino se ele gostaria de ir. Talvez tenha algum outro compromisso para as férias. Sabe como são os rapazes hoje em dia... - dessa vez Harry sorriu para a Sra. Figg, estava adorando o jeito como ela fazia com que a tia se apavorasse a cada frase.

- Não! De modo algum! Ele não se IMPORTA! - disse, olhando friamente para Harry. Enfatizou tanto a última palavra que acabou saindo mais alta do que gostaria e voltou rápido ao tom de uma conversa educada. - Harry vai adorar substituir o seu amigo, como é mesmo o nome dele? Nas tarefas. Não é mesmo Harry? - a tia olhava para ele, fuzilando-o.

Nesse momento Harry encarou a Sra. Figg, que o olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos verdes e disse, calma e pausadamente.

- Ah! Sim, o meu amigo! O meu grande amigo de tantos anos, de tantas aventuras e desventuras! O ALVO! - nesse momento Harry entendeu e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto de confirmação para a velha senhora, e disse, numa piscadela de esguelha.

- Vamos Sra. Figg! Eu realmente estou ansioso para ajudá-la.

- Certo - disse tia Petúnia, apressando-os. - Então adeus! E até logo, Sra. Figg, muitíssimo obrigada por levá-lo - esta última frase havia saído sem querer e tinha ficado de péssimo tom. Petúnia tentou consertar. - Sabe, por levá-lo para... Se divertir - ela mal podia acreditar no que dizia, estava saindo pior a emenda do que o soneto.

Enquanto isso Harry já estava na porta, segurando-a aberta para a Sra. Figg passar, apoiada à sua bengala. Quando finalmente estavam do lado de fora tia Petúnia suspirou aliviada e foi correndo se arrumar para levar Dudinha ao parque e resolver tudo que havia planejado para aquele dia. Mas antes ela resolveu telefonar para o marido e lhe dar a boa notícia.

Do lado de fora, Harry, ainda com certa dúvida, não sabia ao certo como confirmar se realmente havia compreendido o que era para compreender. Foi aí que lhe ocorreu.

- Então, Sra. Figg - disse com a voz trêmula. - O seu amigo realmente não pôde mais ajudá-la? Por quê, coitado, está doente?

Dessa vez a velha senhora riu com vontade. Olhou bem para Harry.

- Harry, querido, você pode me chamar de Arabella. Eu conheço você desde que nasceu. Alvo Dumbledore me encarregou de protegê-lo e é só o que eu tenho feito desde então. Pelo menos durante as suas férias. Você acha que Alvo deixaria você sem suporte com essa gente trouxa esquisita? Ele tem estado tão ocupado depois do ocorrido... Eu suponho que agora você tenha tantas dúvidas quanto uma cabecinha jovem pode ter mas lhe garanto que logo tudo será explicado a você, com calma, depois que você estiver com Alvo. Eu creio que no momento você deva estar um tanto quanto ansioso para rever seu amigo, Ronald Weasley, estou certa?

A Sra. Figg, ou Arabella, havia dito tantas coisas e passado tantas informações ao mesmo tempo que Harry estava até tonto. Como ela falava depressa! Estava realmente impressionado. Mas na realidade ela estava certa, estava com muita saudade do amigo - na verdade da família Weasley inteira - para ficar fazendo um interrogatório naquele momento. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde todas as suas dúvidas seriam respondidas. Então se limitou a sorrir e dessa vez o sorriso realmente iluminou os olhos verdes, ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Já estavam no quintal de Arabella e a bengala desta estava encolhendo magicamente, sendo transfigurada até revelar que na verdade era a sua varinha. Ela sorriu para Harry e abriu a porta.

- Querido, espero que você não se importe. Eu vou enviá-lo à Toca por uma chave de portal. Depois aparatarei lá com todas as suas coisas, não quero arriscar uma viagem via Flu. Eu sei que você não teve boas experiências com isso. E embora chaves de portal não te tragam, por sua vez, também boas lembranças eu receio que esta seja a melhor maneira. Pelo menos a mais segura e garantida na minha opinião e na de Alvo.

Harry apenas assentiu. Ela continuava falando apressadamente. Arabella lhe entregou uma casca de banana e Harry sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação estranha. O mundo estava sumindo aos seus pés, uma vertigem, um blackout e ele fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente o que viu foram os rostos curiosos de sete pessoas ruivas o olhando: Arthur, Molly, Percy, Jorge, Fred, Rony e Gina Weasley, a última olhava timidamente para ele. Ele estava n'A Toca, estava finalmente em casa.


	2. O Melhor Aniversário

Capítulo Dois - O Melhor Aniversário 

Harry ainda estava tonto. Quando olhou para o lado viu a Sra. Figg, que tinha acabado de aparatar com seu malão, a gaiola de Edwiges e o resto de suas coisas. Estava conversando - apressadamente - com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, sendo observada atentamente por Percy. Foi nesse momento que Rony finalmente veio falar com ele.

- Harry, como você está? Dumbledore não nos enviou nenhuma coruja para avisar da sua chegada!

- Eu imaginei Rony. Ele me enviou Fawkes. Acho que estava com medo de interceptarem a correspondência e descobrirem que eu estaria aqui. Creio que ele também quer evitar que todos vocês corram riscos por minha causa.

Nesse momento Rony riu com vontade e, batendo de leve no braço de Harry, olhou para os gêmeos e Gina, que agora voltava à sua cor normal. Ela sempre corava à simples presença de Harry. E disse, ainda rindo:

- Ah! Francamente Harry! Como se qualquer cuidado que alguém já tenha tomado nos tenha evitado de entrar em alguma encrenca. A encrenca sempre sabe o nosso endereço, onde quer que estejamos - Rony estava gargalhando e foi bruscamente interrompido pela Sra. Weasley.

- Ronald Weasley! - quando a mãe o chamava assim era certo de que não estava para brincadeiras. - Harry já enfrenta problemas suficientes para você ficar criando piadas deles - e, virando para Harry, completou. - Querido, você deve estar cansado. Tão logo Arabella termine de nos dar todas as instruções de Dumbledore para a sua segurança nós vamos almoçar e você poderá ficar mais a vontade junto com as outras crianças - todos os meninos Weasley protestaram, até mesmo a pequena Gina. Afinal todos já estavam bem crescidinhos, Gina tinha com quatorze anos, já estava uma mocinha.

Então a Sra. Figg - que estava entretida com a conversa agora com o Sr. Weasley e Percy apenas - percebeu que Harry já estava sendo acompanhado por Rony, os gêmeos e Gina para o segundo andar, e interrompeu bruscamente a conversa.

- Espere Harry, eu ainda não terminei com você - aquilo soou engraçado para Harry. - Eu ainda não te dei o meu presente de aniversário, querido.

Harry havia ficado espantado mas não protestou, aproximou-se da Sra. Figg e ela olhou ternamente para ele, estendendo-lhe um pacote plano e fino, como um livro, embrulhado em papel dourado. Harry prontamente abriu o pacote e viu que era um porta-retratos com uma foto, uma foto do seu batizado. Ele era, é claro, um bebê ainda mas podia reconhecer claramente sua mãe, com lágrimas nos belos olhos verdes, ao lado de seu pai, que sorria de forma mágica para o bebê. Na foto ele estava no colo de uma bela jovem de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos amarelos, muito expressivos. Ao lado dela Sirius, ainda novo com aspecto de muito compenetrado no momento, também estava nitidamente feliz. Todos sorriam, piscavam e acenavam, menos o Harry bebê, que bocejava preguiçosamente e piscava, sonolento, seus olhinhos verdes. Harry ficou muito feliz com a foto. Ele não sabia sequer que tinha uma madrinha, na verdade ficou tão feliz quando soube que tinha um padrinho que nunca parou para pensar que, pela lógica, era certo que tivesse uma.

- Sra. Figg, quer dizer, Arabella, essa moça na foto, ela é... - ele nem completou a frase.

- Sua madrinha, querido? Sim ela é, ou era - a Sra. Figg parecia muito triste agora. - Ela se chama Allana, querido, Allana Figg, e era a minha filha. Eu não sei onde ela anda e suponho que não esteja mais entre nós. Ela era muito amiga do seu padrinho, Sirius, e foi muito duro para ela quando ele foi enviado para Azkaban. Ela não acreditava na culpa dele, sabe? Foi uma das poucas pessoas que tentou provar sua inocência. Porém pouco tempo depois ela saiu de casa, estava decidida que sabia de uma maneira de ajudá-lo mas nunca mais voltou. Quando Sirius fugiu ainda tive esperanças de que ela retornasse, talvez estivesse com ele, mas foi em vão... - Harry percebeu o quanto era difícil para ela tocar naquele assunto, Arabella tinha os olhos marejados e viu que era o momento de encerrar o assunto.

- Muito obrigado! O seu presente significou muito para mim - ele abraçou a Sra. Figg, que, com a voz ainda embargada, disse.

- Ah! Harry! Eu assumi para mim mesma a tarefa de ser a sua madrinha, de certa forma. Não podia deixá-lo a mercê daqueles trouxas idiotas. Por isso eu te conheço desde que nasceu e por isso sempre tomei conta de você. Eu fiz por você o que Allana com certeza teria feito - Harry sorria, feliz, e não se intimidou ao ser abraçado e beijado na testa por aquela velha bruxa tão amável e tão sofrida. - Agora, querido, vá se divertir com os seus amigos! Eu ainda tenho muito que instruir os Weasley sobre as medidas de segurança que envolvem a sua estada aqui - nesse momento Harry pôde ver a expressão de paisagem no rosto de Percy. Sem dúvida ele ainda estava sob influência de Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, e acreditava ser impossível que Voldemort tivesse retornado.

Sem mais delongas, Harry subiu as escadas logo atrás de Rony e seus irmãos. Rony e os gêmeos já tinham levado todos seus pertences para o quarto de Rony, onde ficaria hospedado. Estavam todos muito animados por tê-lo novamente n'A Toca. Fred e Jorge estavam ansiosos para contar a Harry que já estavam começando a procurar um local em Hogsmeade para estabelecer a sua loja de logros, a "Gemialidades Weasley", com o dinheiro do prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo, que Harry havia lhes dado no fim do ano anterior. E Rony estava com saudades de conversar e jogar Xadrez de Bruxo com o amigo. Os gêmeos então saíram e deixaram os dois, conversariam com Harry depois.

Harry percebeu que o quarto de Rony estava um pouco diferente e com muita curiosidade perguntou por que havia mudado o quarto.

- Ah! Harry! Fred e Jorge fizeram algumas modificações no quarto deles e me deram muitas coisas que não iam mais usar. Aliás, eles me deram inclusive um bonito traje de gala novinho, para eu usar em ocasiões especiais - Harry sorriu, lembrando que ele mesmo havia pedido isso aos meninos. - Eles estão bem mais gentis comigo agora. Eu não sei o que deu neles, andam muito contentes.

- E Percy, Rony? Ele estava tão estranho lá embaixo...

- Ah, aquele lá não muda. Depois que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou ele anda meio ressabiado com papai, ele na verdade não acredita muito no que Dumbledore diz, ele sempre o achou um tanto quanto excêntrico. E Fudge é seu ídolo, de qualquer forma é muito difícil destruir uma imagem assim...

- É, Rony, eu percebi que ele estava achando exagerado todos os cuidados de Arabella. Mas eu estou tão feliz em estar aqui novamente, mal posso acreditar que seja verdade por isso nem estou me importando - os meninos ouviram um barulho no sótão, provavelmente o vampiro que vivia lá, e pela janela de Rony veio entrando uma coruja marrom com uma carta para ele.

Logo reconheceram pela bonita caligrafia que era de Mione.

- Nossa mãe! - exclamou Rony. - Eu esqueci completamente. Eu ia mandar uma coruja pra Mione quando você chegasse aqui. Pretendia enviar apenas um convite para ela, sem mencionar você, por questão de segurança. Ela vai me matar!

_"Ronald Weasley,_

_Você poderia por acaso se dar pelo menos o trabalho de se manifestar?_

_Não custa enviar uma coruja aos amigos às vezes!_

_Hermione Granger"_

Rony sabia que pelo tom da carta - e pelo fato de Mione ter escrito "Ronald" - ele poderia esperar problemas quando a encontrasse, pior do que aquilo só se ela tivesse lhe mandado um berrador. É certo que Harry havia acabado de chegar mas ele não tinha mandado sequer uma coruja para ela durante todas as férias e, mal sabia ele, esse tinha sido o principal motivo de Hermione - após receber a terceira coruja de Krum a convidando para ir à Bulgária - ter aceitado o convite. Então Rony prontamente pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

_"Mione,_

_Ficaríamos contentes em tê-la aqui para o fim das férias! Estamos com saudades do Harry também mas ele não poderá vir. Se quiser pode vir amanhã mesmo. Avise se não estiver bom para você._

_Rony"_

Rony achou melhor mencionar que Harry não iria, para despistar caso a carta caísse em mãos erradas, e preferiu usar de tom delicado. Entregou a carta à coruja marrom, dando-lhe também um pedaço de bolo de nozes e observou a coruja se afastando no céu.

- E aí, como foram as coisas nesse tempo que você ficou lá na casa dos seus tios?

- Para dizer a verdade eu não ouvi nenhuma notícia de nada. Não tive nenhum sonho estranho e a minha cicatriz não doeu sequer uma vez. Eu quase entendo a incredulidade de Percy pois se não tivesse sido eu a presenciar o ressurgimento de Volde... - Rony fez uma cara que ia passar mal, Harry não tinha problemas em pronunciar aquele nome mas corrigiu. - Quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem, eu mesmo teria certa dificuldade de acreditar, está uma calma quase assustadora. Eu perdi a conta das noites que eu passei em claro, na expectativa que algo terrível fosse acontecer, mas nada aconteceu. Ainda bem, acho eu.

- É verdade. Os jornais não informam nada. Você bem sabe que o Ministério ainda pode controlar a Imprensa Bruxa e já que Fudge não acredita no que aconteceu abafa todas as notícias que possam alarmar as pessoas. Mas papai sabe que algumas coisas estranhas aconteceram. Ele tem meios de descobrir, embora nós não saibamos muito quais sejam. Ele acredita que o Ministério e os jornais só vão se manifestar quando algo de muito ruim acontecer. Infelizmente eu acho que ele está certo.

- É, Rony, espero que não seja nada de muito grave... Eu não suportaria ser responsável pela morte de mais alguém - era a primeira vez que Harry impunha o que sentia em relação à morte de Cedrico Diggory. - Acho que já foi mais que suficiente para mim.

- Harry, você está sendo muito duro consigo. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você jamais poria a vida de alguém em risco. Você não é o culpado pela morte do Cedrico, quem o matou foi Rabicho, a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem, e nem você nem ninguém pode tirar essa responsabilidade deles.

Os meninos ouviram a voz da mãe de Rony gritando do andar de baixo. O almoço estava na mesa. Mas eles comeriam dentro de casa, por questão de segurança. Algumas regras teriam que ser explicadas a eles também. Condições de Dumbledore para a permanência de Harry na casa de Rony. Todas seriam seguidas à risca, ninguém queria que Harry tivesse que ir embora ou corresse algum risco.

A Sra. Weasley havia feito um belo almoço e, com a ajuda de Gina, um delicioso bolo de aniversário para Harry. Mal sabia ele, e mesmo Rony, que Hermione chegaria no fim da tarde. De acordo com o que a Sra. Weasley havia combinado com ela - por um telefonema dado de uma cabine pública na cidade, o que para Molly, foi uma das maiores façanhas de sua vida. Fariam uma festa surpresa de aniversário para Harry. Seria a primeira festa da sua vida, ainda que em circunstâncias difíceis.

Todos já estavam sentados e assim que Harry e Rony se acomodaram o Sr. Weasley começou a dar todas as explicações necessárias:

- Bem meninos, como todos já sabem Você-Sabe-Quem retornou com toda a sua força - nesse momento Percy torceu o nariz. - Então nós teremos que tomar certas medidas para a proteção do Harry e do resto da família - Harry se sentia alegre por ser considerado parte daquela família que amava tanto. - Todos, eu digo TODOS - e olhou para os gêmeos, que fizeram a maior cara de injustiçados que conseguiram -, devem entender que temos que nos comportar como se Harry não estivesse aqui. Não devemos mencionar esse fato fora dessa casa. Isso inclui você, Percy, nem mesmo ao Ministro, está me ouvindo? - Percy concordou monotonamente, acenando com a cabeça. - Além disso não podemos deixar Harry sozinho. NUNCA! Apenas quando ele for ao banheiro deve ir sozinho, é claro - achou por bem acrescentar isso diante das risadinhas de Fred e Jorge e do rosto ruborizado de Gina. - E, por último, mas não menos importante, vocês só poderão ir lá fora com o Harry sob minha supervisão ou de sua mãe. Nós temos guardada conosco uma chave de portal enfeitiçada por Dumbledore pessoalmente que teletransportará a todos em segurança para Hogwarts imediatamente no caso de um ataque. Por isso, para Harry ir lá fora só comigo ou com a mãe de vocês junto. Gui está resolvendo alguns problemas para mim - Percy franziu a testa. - Quando resolver isso poderá vir passar algum tempo com vocês e sob supervisão dele vocês também poderão ir lá fora. Entendido? Agora vamos comer.

Dito isso todos concordaram e começaram a comer, os gêmeos rindo muito da cara de Percy, e Harry novamente preocupado porém extremamente grato por aquela família acolhê-lo tão bem, de modo a mudar toda a sua rotina em nome do carinho que tinham por ele. Após o almoço os meninos foram para a sala de estar jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo. Porém Rony tinha sido convocado pela Sra. Weasley e Gina para ajudar na limpeza da cozinha. Afinal, faziam um rodízio de ajuda nas tarefas da casa. O Sr. Weasley e Percy já haviam desaparatado para o Ministério e a mãe de Rony olhava, feliz, para o relógio na parede, conferia que a posição do ponteiro com o nome de Carlinhos e o de Gui dizia "no trabalho" também. O resto da prole estava em casa e isso deixava Molly realmente muito feliz.

Enquanto Rony e Gina estavam ocupados Fred e Jorge tiveram um tempinho para conversar com Harry. Eles ainda não haviam lhe dado o seu presente, afinal.

- Harry, eu e Fred queremos te agradecer muito, estamos já procurando a loja para comprar em Hogsmeade. Assim que nos formarmos vamos começar a trabalhar lá.

- E sabe - continuou Fred -, nós vamos fazer muito sucesso. Já temos um grande estoque de "Gemialidades" guardado no nosso quarto, mudamos muita coisa por lá. Demos muitos presentes para o Roniquinho, até mesmo as vestes de gala que você sugeriu.

- Eu sei! Ele me contou - disse sorrindo, satisfeito.

- É, então eu e Jorge queríamos te dar o seu presente e saiba que deu um grande trabalho para nós - nesse momento Fred lhe entregou uma cópia exata, idêntica, ao Mapa do Maroto. - Nós fizemos uma cópia, sabe, antes de lhe dar o original daquela vez, e achamos justo que você fique com ela. Isso ainda pode ser útil a você.

Harry adorou o presente. Deu um largo sorriso e guardou o mapa com cuidado no bolso. Enquanto isso Rony voltava suado da cozinha junto com Gina, que ainda não tinha trocado uma só palavra com Harry desde que ele havia chegado.

- Olá Gina. Estava ajudando a sua mãe na cozinha? - realmente a escolha do que disse a ela foi péssima. Era óbvio que ela estava ajudando a mãe e a pergunta tinha sido a mais idiota possível. Mas já estava tão acostumado ao bloqueio que Gina tinha no que dizia respeito a si que talvez ele próprio já não se sentisse tão articulado para falar com ela.

Mesmo a pergunta sendo idiota, Gina sorriu de modo simpático. E dessa vez Harry pôde perceber que ela já não era nenhuma garotinha. Estava se tornando uma jovem muito bonita e ele se sentiu estranho ao enxergá-la assim, dessa forma, pela primeira vez. Ela respondeu sorrindo para ele, desta vez sem ruborizar:

- Estava sim Harry. Quando posso, ajudo a mamãe, sabe? Eu adoro cozinhar sem magia. Mamãe está me ensinando muitas coisas e... - antes que Gina pudesse terminar o que dizia Rony a interrompeu, caçoando.

- Essas mulheres de hoje em dia... Fazem qualquer coisa para fisgarem um marido - nesse momento Gina fez uma cara muito aborrecida, pediu licença e subiu, chateada, para seu quarto.

Harry olhou para Rony, repreendendo-o. Começaram uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo, que durou até o final da tarde, Rony vencendo, é claro.

A Sra. Weasley pediu para os meninos subirem para tomar banho. Ela sabia que em pouco tempo Hermione estaria chegando, via Flu, para festa surpresa de Harry. Gina sabia de tudo e já estava arrumada. Usava um vestidinho de alças, branco com estampas florais miudinhas, e tinha o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo com cachos nas pontas. O cabelo de Gina tinha crescido muito, estava quase na cintura. Ela já tinha descido para ajudar sua mãe nos preparativos. Mas Mione e a festa não eram as únicas surpresas que Harry teria no seu aniversário. Sirius também iria. Ele havia praticamente implorado a Dumbledore para estar com o afilhado naquela ocasião. Sabia o quanto era importante para um garoto fazer quinze anos. É claro que iria como o cachorro negro Snuffles mas mesmo assim iria, e isso o deixava muito feliz. Chegaria trazido por Gui, que iria buscá-lo em um ponto de encontro previamente combinado. Harry teria a primeira e melhor festa de aniversário de toda a sua vida.

Já eram seis horas da tarde quando a lareira começou a faiscar e crepitar estranhamente, então lá de dentro saiu Mione. Ela também já estava pronta para a festa com um vestido rosa claro que lhe caiu muito bem. Os cabelos lisos - por um feitiço de alisar - e presos numa tiara prateada. Também estava muito bonita. Tinha quase quinze anos e desabrochava a olhos vistos. Gina veio contente recebê-la.

- Olá Mione! Os meninos ainda estão lá em cima, daqui a pouco mamãe vai mandá-los descer - nesse momento as meninas escutaram um barulho de carro e em um minuto Gui estava entrando na sala com um grande cão negro, Sirius.

A Sra. Weasley, que já tinha arrumado tudo, olhou feliz para o pequeno grupo na sala e disse:

- Agora só falta o papai e Percy - com um "pop" suave os dois aparataram na sala no mesmo instante e a mãe de Rony pôde finalmente chamar os meninos. - Queridos! Desçam! Venham jantar! - gritou.

Imediatamente desceram correndo Rony, Fred, Jorge, e por último, seguindo todos, Harry que, como os outros três meninos, mal podia acreditar no que via. Todos haviam gritado "surpresa". A Sra. Weasley havia feito todos os quitutes gostosos de seu arsenal culinário. Gina segurava um bolo com quinze velinhas acesas com chamas mágicas de cores diferentes. Mione estava de pé, ao lado de Sirius, que abanava freneticamente o rabo e todos imediatamente começaram um desafinado coro de "parabéns pra você". Harry estava tão feliz que mal conseguia falar.

- Meu Deus! Gente! Mi-minha nossa!... - gaguejou. - Vocês são a melhor família que alguém poderia ter! - incluía com isso todos, sem exceção. Seu sorriso iluminando os olhos verdes.

A festa continuou animada, os gêmeos fazendo das suas e provocando principalmente Percy, Gina e Mione trocando risadinhas sapecas entre cochichos, Rony e Harry se divertindo a valer com Snuffles. Foi então que Harry subiu discretamente para o quarto de Rony e, com um sinal, foi seguido rapidamente por Rony, Mione e Sirius. Chegando lá Sirius assumiu sua forma humana e pôde dar finalmente um abraço no afilhado.

- Harry! Eu estava tão preocupado com você! Não podia deixar de vê-lo, eu sei como é importante o aniversário de quinze anos. Por isso eu vim.

- Eu estou feliz Sirius. Como nunca. Mas eu também tenho minhas preocupações. Eu chamei vocês aqui para mostrar isso - Harry havia pegado a foto do seu batizado e mostrava agora para os três.

- Minha Nossa! Eu nem me lembrava dessa foto. A Allana era mesmo linda! E olha você, Harry, que preguiçoso! Ah! Tiago, Lílian, se nós ao menos soubéssemos do que estava por vir...

Harry guardou a foto, sabia como devia ser dolorido para Sirius rever e reviver tais momentos. Como sempre curiosa, Mione perguntou.

- Sirius, quem era essa Allana?

- Ih! Hermione, ela era uma grande amiga da mãe do Harry. Ela não estudava em Hogwarts mas era amiga da sua mãe. O pai dela era trouxa e colega de trabalho do pai de Lílian. Allana era, é claro, uma bruxa também mas seu pai não havia permitido que ela fosse para Hogwarts. Ele não tinha nada contra o fato da filha e da esposa serem bruxas mas não queria que a filha fosse para um internato. Então ela foi educada pela própria mãe, que pediu dispensa de Hogwarts para dar aulas para Allana. Arabella Figg era uma grande professora em Hogwarts na minha época. Mas de Allana eu nunca mais ouvi falar... Ela acabou se tornando muito mais que uma amiga para mim mas infelizmente aconteceu o que aconteceu e... Céus! Parece que foi tudo a mil anos atrás...

Harry percebeu que o assunto estava se tornando muito sério e sugeriu que descessem para participar da festa. Porém quando Sirius já estava novamente na forma de cão e Harry já estava saindo do quarto, seguido por Rony, Mione pediu que Rony esperasse. Ela queria falar com ele a sós. Harry imaginou o que viria. Ela contaria "as novidades" - fossem quais fossem elas - para Rony. Então saiu com Sirius, olhando de forma apoiadora para Rony antes de fechar a porta.

- Rony - começou tímida porém muito séria. - Você não me mandou nenhuma coruja nas férias! - Rony suspirou, tinha certeza de que ela abordaria aquele assunto.

- Ah, Mione! Eu sei, me desculpe, é que depois de tudo que aconteceu... - ele foi rapidamente interrompido.

- Depois do que aconteceu nós deveríamos nos unir, não nos afastar mais, Rony. Você tem idéia de como eu me senti sozinha? Eu não podia alarmar meus pais com o que havia acontecido nem desabafar com ninguém. Você sabe o que é ter que apelar para receber apoio de quem não é nem mesmo seu amigo quando seu melhor amigo, que deveria te apoiar incondicionalmente, nem mesmo se importa? - Mione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, embora tentasse segurar ao máximo.

- Como assim? Apoio? Eu me importo sim! Como você pode duvidar disso Mione? E você recebeu apoio de quem, por acaso? - Rony agora estava começando a ficar realmente nervoso.

- Do Vítor, Rony - ele parecia chocado. - Eu aceitei o terceiro convite dele por que ele mandou três, Rony, TRÊS. Eu fui até a Bulgária, pelo menos com ele eu poderia dividir minhas preocupações. Ao menos foi o que eu pensei.

- O QUÊ? - Rony agora tinha elevado o tom da voz. - Você foi para a Bulgária atrás do idiota do Krum? Como? Por quê?

- Porque o IDIOTA que deveria me apoiar não estava nem aí se eu precisava de algum apoio! Mas agora, Rony, me pergunte por que eu só aceitei o terceiro convite. PERGUNTE, VAMOS RONY, PERGUNTE! - a voz de Mione alternava de um tom fraco e choroso para um forte e cheio de raiva. Seus olhos pareciam que a qualquer momento transbordariam de tantas lágrimas acumuladas.

- E POR QUÊ, HERMIONE? FALA LOGO SE ISSO É TÃO IMPORTANTE ASSIM PARA VOCÊ - Rony gritava agora, as orelhas tão vermelhas que parecia que explodiriam.

- Porque eu estava esperando que você me mandasse UM convite, Rony! Unzinho, bastaria, e eu estaria aqui com você no mesmo instante. Mas você não fez isso - Hermione agora falava calmamente e não continha mais as lágrimas, que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. - Por que eu sou sempre o último recurso para você, Rony? Isso dói, sabia? Você não tem idéia... - agora a voz dela sumia e se tornava quase um sussurro, um fio de voz. - De como eu me sinto.

Nesse momento foi como se para Rony o mundo parasse, ele sentia como se detivesse todo o conhecimento do mundo. Olhou para Mione, que agora soluçava e tremia, chorando convulsivamente, e finalmente entendeu por que brigavam tanto. Por que ela era tão dura com ele às vezes e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. E, acima de tudo, entendeu por que, apesar de saber que era bem mais fraco que Vítor Krum, teria facilmente enfiado um soco no meio da cara do outro naquele momento, só pela ousadia de ter mandado tantos convites assim para Mione. Rony agora sabia...

- Mione! - disse carinhosamente e simplesmente a abraçou, forte.

Sentiu por alguns momentos as lágrimas quentes dela molharem toda sua camisa. Rony suspirou e, com os próprios olhos marejados, levantou levemente o queixo dela. Hermione estava com o rosto lavado de tanto chorar. E assim, quando Rony tocou de leve os lábios dela com os seus, sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas misturado à doçura dos lábios. No início Mione se assustou com a atitude mas rapidamente correspondeu ao beijo, que de terno havia se tornado num grande beijo apaixonado, daqueles que Hermione costumava ver em filmes melosos trouxas. Rony a apertava contra si, segurando-a pela cintura como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento, e Hermione, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço dele, acariciava seu rosto, seus cabelos vermelhos, sua nuca. Os lábios deles então se entreabriram e o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, ambos já não respiravam normalmente, suspiravam de maneira entrecortada e estavam sentindo mais calor do que em qualquer outro momento da vida deles, parecia-lhes agora que o quarto estava girando muito depressa. Então finalmente pararam. Sorriram um para o outro e foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu esperei para ter esse momento com você - Hermione ainda estava abraçada a ele e sussurrava estas palavras ao seu ouvido.

- Espero que tenha valido à pena pois eu realmente demorei para perceber as coisas - Rony falava também baixinho, junto ao ouvido de Mione, mas subitamente a afastou e olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela com expressão preocupada. - Er, Mione... Esse foi o seu primeiro... É... Ahn... Quer dizer... - Mione riu com vontade.

- Sim, Rony, foi - disse, olhando dentro dos olhos de Rony, limpando a expressão apavorada deles. - Eu te disse que fui a Bulgária procurar apoio mas não te disse que tinha encontrado. O Vítor é a pessoa mais chata do mundo, sabe? É quase tão cheio de si quanto Malfoy - ela riu. - E depois, como eu poderia beijar um garoto quando estou perdidamente apaixonada por outro? - nessa hora ela ruborizou tanto quanto Gina. Rony apenas sorriu.

- Só para checar... Esse outro sou eu, né? - agora riam com vontade. - E Mione, não precisa ficar vermelha, não... Eu também só poderia dar o meu primeiro beijo em quem eu estivesse tão apaixonado quanto uma pessoa pode estar - então, estendendo a mão para Mione, Rony ajoelhou. - Hermione Granger, você quer namorar comigo?

- É claro que eu quero, Ronald Weasley! - dessa vez o tom não era formal. - É tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo! - Hermione então pegou na mão de Rony, deu um beijinho de leve nele e sorriu. - É melhor descermos, já são nove horas e a festa deve estar acabando, temos que fazer companhia para o Harry também, afinal é aniversário dele, vamos? - desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e foram ter com os outros na sala.

Harry já estava cortando o bolo e após provarem e elogiarem bastante o bolo que Gina tinha feito Gui levou Snuffles embora e Percy, que tinha que ir resolver alguns assuntos do Ministério, também se retirou. Havia terminado o melhor aniversário que Harry Potter já tinha passado na sua vida, ainda que tivesse sido o único.


	3. Porque Nem Tudo São Flores

Capítulo Três - Porque Nem Tudo São Flores 

Já eram quase onze horas quando finalmente toda a agitação da festa terminou. Estavam todos tão cansados que mesmo a Sra. Weasley não se manifestou na intenção de arrumar toda a bagunça, que seria sanada, obviamente, só no dia seguinte. Percy ainda não havia chegado em casa mas todos já estavam acostumados com seus horários loucos. Gui não passaria a noite em casa. Molly olhou, satisfeita, para o relógio da cozinha, que mostrava toda a sua família em segurança, e foi se deitar.

Harry ainda estava muito excitado com toda aquela agitação do seu aniversário para dormir. Porém com o final da festa poderia conversar com Rony sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. O amigo também tinha grandes novidades para contar a Harry e estava ansioso para falar que agora tinha uma namorada.

- Rony, este foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida! Foi tão bom quanto ganhar a Copa das Casas ou ter vencido o campeonato de quadribol ano retrasado.

- É Harry! Eu mesmo não sabia da surpresa que a mamãe ia fazer... Ela e a Gina tramaram tudo direitinho nas nossas costas, aquelas danadinhas! - ele ria.

- A propósito, Rony, eu não te perguntei mas me parece que correu tudo bem com você e a Hermione. Pelo visto ela não te espancou nem nada... Ou você pensa que eu não reparei nos dois pombinhos descendo a escada de mãos dadas? Que cena linda! - implicava, rindo, divertindo-se do amigo, que lhe jogou, em resposta, um grande travesseiro.

- Ah! Harry, sinceramente! Foi realmente lindo sim! E cuidado, viu? Agora você tem que respeitar muito a MINHA namorada - Rony encheu a boca, sorrindo, orgulhoso.

Harry também sorria, sabia o quanto o amigo fora tonto de demorar tanto para perceber que ele e Mione eram feitos um para o outro. Qualquer um que os visse juntos podia ver isso.

- Então, afinal de contas, você percebeu que agora temos um aniversário em comum? - havia acabado de jogar de volta o travesseiro em Rony. - Seu aniversário de namoro é junto com o meu - Harry ria mas parecia feliz com o fato.

- É verdade Harry! Mas isso é ótimo pois sempre teremos agora dois bons motivos para comemorar este dia - Rony deu um grande bocejo e percebeu que era hora de dormir.

Harry também estava cansado e mesmo estando muito agitado sabia que teria uma ótima noite de sono, pelo menos era o que imaginava.

Hermione, que por sua vez dividiria o quarto com Gina, estava decididamente tão empolgada quanto Rony para contar à amiga todos os detalhes do início do seu tão esperado namoro.

- Ah Gina, eu estou tão feliz! Parece até que é Natal ou o meu próprio aniversário, tudo ao mesmo tempo! Eu consegui conversar com o seu irmão e ficou tudo bem entre nós - Hermione suspirava enquanto falava e penteava os cabelos para se deitar.

- Mas vocês estão namorando, Mione? Namorando mesmo? Sério? - Gina estava tão curiosa que suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas como duas pequenas maçãs-do-amor.

- É claro! Ele me pediu solenemente, foi tão lindo! Ele até se ajoelhou. Parecia cena de filme - ela virava os olhos e sorria como uma boba alegre.

- Cena de quê? - Gina obviamente não sabia o que era um filme mas imaginou que fosse algo muito romântico e então continuou a conversa, chegando ao ponto em que a sua curiosidade realmente queria levá-la. - Mas... Assim... Teve algum... Beijo? - corou ao perguntar, quase arrependida. Mione também corou mas, com ares de irmã mais velha, respondeu categoricamente.

- É claro que teve, Gina! - nessa hora seus olhos brilharam.

- E como foi? Foi legal? Foi estranho? Foi... - não sabia como perguntar, era óbvio que também nunca havia beijado um garoto. O único garoto que queria beijar sequer sonhava com a possibilidade de concretizar tal feito. Ela sabia que mesmo que ele quisesse também não seria muito fácil convencer seis irmãos mais velhos a deixá-la andar aos beijos e abraços com Harry Potter por aí.

- Oh! Gina, você nunca... Eu também não, sabe? Antes do Rony. Eu só posso te garantir que é maravilhoso, entende? É como se você soubesse que está fazendo a coisa certa, na hora certa. O resto é só espontâneo. Acho que é uma coisa natural, tipo aqueles instintos que nascem com a gente. Você simplesmente sabe - Mione bocejou e, sorrindo, deitou-se, piscando os olhos, que lacrimejavam de sono.

Gina entendeu que era hora de encerrar o assunto e ir dormir. Coisa que agora estava tendo alguns problemas para fazer.

- Ah Mione, é fácil para você falar... Como é que a gente faz quando a outra pessoa não sabe o que é certo para ela? Quando a outra pessoa sequer nota que a gente existe?

Não houve resposta. Mione já ressonava, dormindo, e Gina sabia disso.

Os gêmeos, por sua vez, já haviam subido para o quarto bem antes da festa acabar. Provavelmente para preparar alguma traquinagem, pelo menos foi o que todos pensaram na hora. Toda a casa estava em silêncio, até mesmo Percy já havia chegado e os pais de Rony já dormiam há muito tempo. Mesmo o vampiro do sótão estava estranhamente silencioso naquela noite.

Harry começou a sonhar. A princípio tudo estava muito claro e borrado, sem que pudesse identificar alguma coisa. Mas podia sentir que algo não estava bem. Sentia o corpo tremer e então pôde perceber que voava em sua vassoura a uma altitude absurda, em meio às nuvens de uma tempestade. O frio lhe congelava o sangue nas veias mas seria o frio ou o medo? Ele viu então que não estava sozinho. Montada em outra vassoura ele pôde reconhecer o vulto de uma garota mas ela estava tão longe, imersa na neblina, que não podia reconhecer quem ela era. Teve a nítida impressão de ser Cho. Quando havia decidido ir ao encontro da menina - já que se sentia como que atraído para ela, como se ela fosse a única razão de ele estar vivo - uma luz verde, vinda de um raio, iluminou tudo e com aquele "flash" ouviu a voz, aquela voz que tanto temia, a mesma voz que ouvia quando via em sonhos sua mãe sendo assassinada. Sua cicatriz começou a queimar e ele, levando a mão à testa, acordou. Estava totalmente suado e ofegante mas ainda conseguia ouvir aquela voz fria e perversa ecoando na sua mente:

- VOCÊ VAI PERDÊ-LA! ELA NUNCA VAI TE PERTENCER! VOCÊ SÓ VAI PERCEBER TARDE DEMAIS! A CULPA SERÁ TODA SUA!

Harry sabia que aquele pesadelo podia não significar nada mas o desespero já havia tomado conta de todo seu ser. Só o que pensava era que alguém morreria de novo, possivelmente Cho, e a culpa seria sua, não podia permitir isso. Ele só não sabia como evitar, o que quer que fosse, de acontecer.

Levantou e decidiu ir para a cozinha, beber um copo d'água, para tentar se acalmar. Ele não sabia que Gina ainda estava acordada e ela, ouvindo barulho no corredor, veio imediatamente à porta de seu quarto ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu Deus! Harry, é você? - Gina ruborizou, não estava acostumada com pessoas estranhas vendo-a com o seu pijama estampado de vassourinhas, especialmente ele. - O que você está fazendo acordado? - foi a melhor saída naquele momento.

- Gina eu... Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo! - nesse momento ela riu.

- Eu ouvi você, é claro! - Harry pareceu sem graça.

- Desculpe por eu ter te acordado - imaginava se tinha feito algum barulho que pudesse ter acordado mais alguém na casa. Não estava certo se deveria contar sobre o sonho. Afinal, para que alarmar os Weasley por algo que poderia ser apenas fruto da sua imaginação?

- Você não me acordou! - ela se arrependeu de ter dito isso, o que ele poderia pensar que ela fazia acordada àquela hora? - Eu ia beber um pouco d'água - disse, explicando-se melhor. Harry riu. Ele ia fazer o mesmo. - Então vamos juntos, está bem? - continuou, ousadamente. - Pelo que eu sei o senhor não deve ficar andando sozinho por aí, certo? - realmente era verdade, com toda aquela confusão Harry já havia se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu para ela, indicando com a mão que deveriam descer, fazendo um gesto com o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios para que fizessem isso em silêncio. Gina ficou escarlate e esperava que estivesse suficientemente escuro para que Harry não tivesse percebido isso.

Chegando na cozinha Gina fez sinal para que Harry sentasse. Pegou, com facilidade, mesmo no escuro, dois copos e os encheu de água. Entregou um para ele, colocou o outro à sua frente e se sentou. Eles estavam agora frente a frente, na penumbra, iluminados apenas pela claridade de uma noite muito estrelada que entrava janela adentro. Mesmo assim ela podia perceber preocupação em seus olhos. Ele tinha o mesmo semblante que ela vira três anos antes, quando a Câmara Secreta fora aberta.

- Harry, você está bem? - ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e Harry soube que não conseguiria mentir, não para ela. Eles haviam dividido momentos de extremo perigo juntos e não conseguiria esconder dela o medo que sentia agora. Ela já o tinha visto com medo nos olhos e ele não era um grande mestre em disfarçar seus sentimentos.

- Não, Gina, não estou... Mas você não deve se preocupar, está bem? Eu tive apenas um pesadelo, um sonho ruim - arriscou dar ares de displicente quando disse a última frase. Gina, porém, não caiu no jogo dele.

- É? Então me conte... Se foi sem importância, você pode me contar, certo? - Gina estava abismada com a própria ousadia.

- Gina, eu... Na verdade eu preferia não falar do sonho. Acho que você não entenderia - Harry mal sabia mas com essa última frase havia magoado profundamente a menina.

Ela não só tinha certeza que entenderia o sonho como se sentia na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Nunca havia se perdoado por ter aberto a Câmara Secreta e se sentia eterna devedora para com ele. Sentia também que - talvez porque apenas os dois haviam estado dentro da Câmara com Tom Riddle - detinham alguma espécie de ligação. Ligação essa que, com certeza, possibilitaria compreender o que quer que fosse aquilo que preocupava tanto a Harry. Então ela apenas olhou para ele e, como que adivinhasse o que acontecera no sonho, disse calmamente.

- Eu estava acordada quando você levantou. Eu não conseguia dormir. Porque eu tenho medo... - Harry olhou surpreso para ela, que continuou, dessa vez olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes. - Você tem idéia do que é ter medo, pavor, de perder algo que você nunca teve e sabe que nunca terá?

Harry estava pasmo. Ela tinha acabado de definir o que havia sonhado, o que havia sentido. Mas como? Seria uma incrível coincidência? Ele estava tomando um gole de água e quase se engasgou. Depois de ter tossido e levado algumas pancadinhas dela nas costas para desengasgar ele conseguiu falar.

- Gina, eu queria... - mas ela não deu nem tempo para ele continuar. Já havia se levantado e agora olhava firmemente para Harry, indicando em silêncio que deviam subir.

Harry estava ansioso para perguntar como ela podia saber o que se passava dentro dele. Exatamente aquilo que havia sonhado. Como ela podia saber tanto? Mas ela não daria essa oportunidade a ele naquele instante, isso estava bem claro. Ele nem havia percebido que a tinha ofendido e, que na verdade, Gina estava falando dela mesma, de como se sentia em relação a ele. Do medo que tinha de nunca ter a oportunidade de se sentir fazendo a coisa certa em relação a ele, de não poder ajudá-lo quando o que ela mais queria era protegê-lo. Ele não sabia mas Gina daria a vida por ele em um instante se fosse preciso. E de um modo quase infantil o que ela temia mais era que nunca pudesse sentir os lábios de Harry Potter tocando os seus como uma prova do amor.

Quando já estavam lá em cima Harry apenas olhou curioso para ela e disse.

- Outra hora nós conversamos certo, Gina? - ela nem ao menos respondeu. Tinha fechado sua porta, deixando para trás um Harry muito confuso com toda aquela história. Ele acabou entrando no quarto de Rony e rapidamente pegou no sono.

Mas ela ainda demorou alguns minutos para conseguir dormir. Os poucos instantes a sós com Harry na cozinha a haviam deixado em um estado que imaginava que talvez somente um banho de água fria pudesse curar. Isso porque o que realmente a faria se sentir melhor, na opinião dela, nunca aconteceria.

De manhã, quando todos finalmente levantaram, Molly Weasley já havia arrumado toda a bagunça, de modo que o café da manhã foi tomado com muita alegria pelos meninos, que agora tinham certeza de que estavam totalmente livres da obrigação de qualquer tarefa de limpeza. A mãe de Rony estava com um ótimo humor e já havia combinado com o marido que passaria aquela manhã com as crianças - insistia em chamá-los assim - do lado de fora para que pudessem jogar um pouco de quadribol. Ela seguiria as ordens de Dumbledore e acompanharia os meninos o tempo todo. O que seria por pouco tempo, pois sabia que Gui logo estaria de volta. Ele, sim, seria ideal para acompanhar os irmãos, uma vez que ele próprio já havia jogado muito quadribol na vida, mesmo não tendo sido capitão do time da casa, como Carlinhos. E também poderia se divertir junto com os outros, seria unir o útil ao agradável.

Sendo assim, após o reforçado café da manhã Weasley todos foram para o quintal. Estavam realmente empolgados com o fato de jogar uma partida de quadribol. Porém quando já iam começar o jogo Gui chegou e, com isso, a situação mudava. Eles tinham agora um número ímpar de jogadores, uma vez que Mione e Gina não jogavam. Em um time Rony e Harry e no outro Fred e Jorge, Gui estava sobrando mas jogaria, por insistência dos irmãos e por saudade de relembrar os tempos de moleque. Então foi Gina quem deu a solução, que surpreendeu a todos:

- Eu vou jogar com vocês - ela disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo. - Assim os times ficam com o mesmo número de jogadores...

- Ahn, o quê? - um dos gêmeos estava impressionado com a atitude da irmã. - Gina, isso é sério, é para homens, não para garotinhas - Gina olhou com raiva para o irmão e, lançando um olhar confiante a Hermione, disse.

- Eu posso vencer qualquer um de vocês. Quando eu quiser. E não é só para homens não! Eu já vi Katie, Alicia e Angelina marcarem gols que vocês não teriam sequer a capacidade de tentar imitar. Se eu digo que vou fazer eu vou fazer e pronto - Gina agora tinha um tom de grande autoridade na sua voz.

Os meninos concordaram, a contragosto, mas contanto que dividissem novamente os times, para que o jogo ficasse mais equilibrado. Para começar, ela e Rony, que não jogavam oficialmente, deveriam estar cada um em um time. Os gêmeos, obviamente, seriam separados, restava então a escolha: a rapidez de Harry na sua Firebolt ou a força e experiência de Gui. Como não haveria um pomo a ser capturado, a velocidade de Harry era de pouca serventia. Então em um rápido par ou ímpar entre Gina e Rony, o último escolheu Gui, ainda olhando de modo a se desculpar com Harry. Os gêmeos ficariam cada um em um gol. E os outros seriam artilheiros.

Mione, que estava lendo um livro sobre culinária bruxa entitulado "Culinária Bruxa - A arte de encantar e se encantar com a comida", havia prontamente parado de ler para dar atenção ao jogo. Estava realmente dividida, não sabia se torcia para o time do namorado ou se torcia pelo time de Harry e Gina. Então Gui deu o sinal para começarem o jogo, a posse da goles era de Gina. Ela rapidamente pôs a bola em jogo. Voava bem rápido para uma novata e por ser mais leve que os irmãos imprimia grande velocidade à velha vassoura.

- Vamos Harry, estamos quase lá - Gina havia jogado a goles para ele e agora, à frente do gol, pedia a posse de volta.

Harry arremessou e Gina marcou facilmente. Rony parecia muito irritado, principalmente ao ver o sorriso triunfante que a irmã ostentava em direção a Harry. Novo lance do jogo e Fred, goleiro do time de Gina, defendeu. Novamente Gina estava com a posse da goles, Harry ziguezagueava lentamente em volta dela, dando-lhe cobertura, e funcionou, pois ela já estava marcando novo gol em Jorge. Após mais três lances iguais, o time de Gina marcando 50 pontos a 0 no time de Rony, o último resolveu se manifestar.

- Saia do gol Jorge, você vai ser mais útil jogando na linha. Eu o substituo.

A partir daí o jogo ficou mais equilibrado. Rony era um bom goleiro. Porém a vantagem inicial do time de Gina fez com que o time de Rony perdesse de 170 a 80, o que era inaceitável, era mais do que o dobro. Gina e Harry haviam formado uma dupla imbatível. Era quase como se um previsse os movimentos do outro. A certa altura do jogo eles nem precisavam mais falar o que o outro deveria fazer, bastava um olhar e pronto, era gol certo. Até mesmo Mione que, de início, pelo fato de o namorado estar perdendo, torcera pelo seu time, ao final do jogo já estava vibrando também com os pontos do time de Gina. Ela imaginava o quanto a amiga deveria estar feliz experimentando tal cumplicidade com Harry. Mione sabia que Gina gostava dele mais do que como amigo.

O próprio Harry estava impressionado com Gina. Ele a fazia lembrar alguém, montada daquela forma na velha vassoura. Imediatamente veio à sua mente a primeira vez que ele havia visto Cho, montada na vassoura, durante um jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts. Mas a sensação era diferente, Gina era de seu time e na ocasião Cho era do time adversário. Não, definitivamente não era essa a semelhança da sensação que Harry sentia. Possivelmente era a emoção de ter ganhado mais uma partida de quadribol depois de praticamente um ano sem jogar. Ele tinha tido até medo que tivesse esquecido de como voar.

Fred, Harry e Gina estavam fazendo uma volta olímpica no campo e Rony, agora de mãos dadas com Hermione, estava um pouco mais calmo. Jorge e Gui estavam discutindo, pois Gui não entendia como o irmão podia jogar tão mal no gol, e esse explicava que mesmo que tivessem 50 pontos a mais, os 50 que havia perdido estando no gol, ainda assim perderiam. Foi então que Molly Weasley chegou correndo e interrompeu os meninos.

- Desçam todos vocês e entrem imediatamente! O pai de vocês acabou de vir do Ministério junto com Percy. Ele precisa de vocês agora, vão - Molly tinha o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de tristeza, que assustou a todos.

Quando entraram encontraram o pai muito sério, segurando nas mãos "O Profeta Diário". Tristemente, o Sr. Weasley virou para os meninos e lhes informou o que estava havendo.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho boas notícias - Molly suspirou profundamente. - Como Dumbledore suspeitava, aqueles que escolheram o caminho mais fácil e negaram a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem estavam errados. É realmente uma pena! Nessas horas é que eu gostaria de poder estar errado - Arthur parecia querer escolher as palavras para dar a notícia aos meninos. E foi Gui quem finalmente o interrompeu.

- Papai, por favor! Assim o senhor vai nos matar de curiosidade antes mesmo de dar a notícia. Pare de rodear e chegue logo ao ponto - o pai virou o jornal, que estampava a seguinte notícia:

_"MORTO BRUXO DE 14 ANOS: SUSPEITA-SE DE MALDIÇÃO IMPERDOÁVEL_

_Essa noite o Ministério foi avisado anonimamente que haveria algum ataque a uma família de bruxos. O que inicialmente pareceu se tratar de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, segundo informa um dos porta-vozes do Ministério, Percy Weasley, revelou-se como a mais pura verdade. De fato houve um ataque. Esse foi executado por três bruxos de capa negra que, segundo testemunhas, imobilizaram as pessoas da casa e assassinaram o filho mais velho da família, Colin Creevey, 14 anos, aluno do quarto ano da Grifinória em Hogwarts._

_A família Creevey não quis dar mais declarações por ainda estar em grande choque. Apenas informam que tudo o que viram foi um clarão verde e mais nada, nenhum rosto, nenhum nome mencionado para os suspeitos. Esses deixaram a casa sem levar nada, apenas deixando escrito com grandes letras vermelhas (vejam a foto) nas paredes da casa a seguinte frase: 'VOCÊ VAI PERDÊ-LA!'._

_As autoridades do Ministério ainda estão trabalhando em um possível significado para a frase mas ainda não tiveram sucesso algum e, por isso, não deram mais informações. Apenas informam que isso deve se tratar de algum fato isolado e buscam pistas de uma possível vingança contra a família Creevey."_

Harry sentiu a sua cicatriz queimar como nunca, ouviu o choro de Gina, Mione e da Sra. Weasley misturados, e pôde perceber os meninos exclamando algumas frases. Porém a dor era tanta que não pôde se concentrar em coisa alguma. Mais alguém havia morrido, mais um inocente, e novamente a culpa era sua. O pesadelo estava começando, só que agora era real. Com esse pensamento Harry não viu mais nada, havia acabado de desmaiar.


	4. O Golpe No Ministério

Capítulo Quatro - O Golpe No Ministério 

Assim que Harry desmaiou foi levado para o quarto de Rony pelo Sr. Weasley e Gui, que estavam muito preocupados, além de todos estarem muito chocados com a notícia. A Sra. Weasley havia subido com Gina, que estava inconsolável - Colin era seu colega de turma. Hermione chorava, abraçada a Rony, havia criado uma grande afeição pelo menino, que era um grande fã de Harry, sempre disposto a fotografá-lo nas mais inusitadas situações, o que de fato os irritava um pouco mas não deixava de ser engraçado quando viam as fotos. Além do mais, ela tinha belas fotos junto aos amigos tiradas gentilmente pelo menino. E estava morto. Ninguém havia feito nada que pudesse ter impedido, não se tinha sequer pistas de quem tinha cometido tal atrocidade. Era óbvio, para o Sr. Weasley, que Comensais da Morte eram responsáveis pelo crime. Mas com o Ministério dividido ficava difícil tentar qualquer investigação mais profunda sobre o caso, ainda não se sabia exatamente quem era leal a Fudge e a Dumbledore dentro do Ministério. Gui estava incumbido dessa tarefa, já detinha uma grande lista de nomes de bruxos influentes do Ministério simpáticos às idéias de Dumbledore. Era só uma questão de tempo para executarem o plano que haviam tramado. Seria dado um golpe no Ministério. Eles deporiam o Ministro, Cornélio Fudge, colocando à frente alguém de confiança, alguém com vasta experiência nas artes das trevas, com grandes feitos, admirável coragem e ousadia. E todos concordavam que a melhor pessoa para o cargo era o ex-auror Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody.

Harry estava acordando, deitado na cama de Rony, cercado por todos - exceto a Sra. Weasley e Gina, que ainda estavam no outro quarto.

- Anh? - disse, ainda tonto. - O que aconteceu? - antes que alguém pudesse lembrá-lo do que havia acontecido Harry, que sentia ainda a testa latejar pela dor que tivera em sua cicatriz, já tinha se lembrado de tudo e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, de raiva e tristeza, olhava atentamente para o Sr. Weasley.

- Harry, filho, você não deve ficar assim! Nós sabemos que a culpa não é sua, você fez tudo para que Fudge acreditasse em você ano passado. Se ele não fosse tão idiota... - Percy franziu a testa. - Enfim, isso tudo possivelmente não estaria acontecendo mas tinha que ser assim, não? Talvez agora aquele imbecil entenda que o que estamos enfrentando não é brincadeira e que é necessária uma pronta ação para contenção das desgraças, que com certeza estão por vir - Harry estava muito atento e concordava com o pai de Rony.

- Sim Sr. Weasley, isso tudo só está acontecendo por que não deram ouvidos a Dumbledore. Mas nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos deixar que esses miseráveis saiam por aí matando inocentes. Tem que haver algo que eu possa fazer - Harry, que havia levantado da cama, ainda tonto, tombou e foi amparado por Gui, que acenava com a cabeça para que continuasse deitado.

- Gui, eu não quero ficar deitado aqui enquanto tudo está acontecendo lá fora, eu quero ajudar, tenho que assumir as minhas responsabilidades - Harry estava falando como um adulto, estava calmo e sério, certo de que deveria desempenhar algum papel importante em tudo aquilo. O Sr. Weasley o olhava seriamente.

- Harry, você sabe que eu tenho você como um filho então eu vou dizer o que eu diria para qualquer um deles nessa situação. Você é uma das pessoas mais corajosas e íntegras que eu conheço. Tenho orgulho de te conhecer mas você precisa entender, agora que você já é um rapaz, que às vezes uma pessoa não pode abraçar o mundo todo com os braços. Eu sei o quanto você quer e pode ajudar, a sede que você tem de se provar útil... Mas, Harry, você é muito importante, de algum modo você é especial, você é único. Você é o único que sobreviveu a Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu entendo que você não é mais nenhuma criança. Aliás, você nunca teve direito de viver sua infância plenamente. Passou por situações que muitos bruxos adultos sequer suportariam presenciar mas, no momento, precisamos protegê-lo. Essa é a vontade de Dumbledore e você deve compreender que ele tenha os seus motivos para não querer te expor - Harry olhava atentamente para o Sr. Weasley, sabia o que queria dizer, sabia que queria protegê-lo, mas em nenhum momento o estava fazendo se sentir inútil ou criança demais para fazer alguma coisa. Apenas ainda não tinha chegado o momento de ele, Harry, desempenhar o seu papel naquela guerra.

- Sr. Weasley, eu entendi bem. Acho que meu pai não teria falado diferente. Pode deixar, farei o que Dumbledore aconselhar, eu confio nele acima de tudo.

Harry estava convicto agora de que ajudaria mais dando conforto aos amigos. Via que Hermione ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se aninhava nos braços de Rony, e Gina, que a esta altura estava juntamente com a mãe no quarto do irmão, estava visivelmente arrasada. Desempenharia um grande papel ali, ajudando aqueles que tanto amava. E quando chegasse a hora de fazer o que devia faria novamente, como antes, com muita determinação.

- Bem, queridos, eu vou fazer o almoço. Gina, fique aqui com os meninos, eu não vou precisar de muita ajuda, sobrou muita coisa da festa de ontem. Creio que vocês devam ficar juntos por um momento - a Sra. Weasley desceu junto com os outros, deixando apenas Rony, Mione, Gina, Harry e os gêmeos no quarto.

Quando os adultos saíram Harry olhou para os gêmeos e, sinalizando para eles, disse:

- Eu gostaria de partilhar com os outros o nosso segredinho, vocês concordam? - Harry se referia à abertura da loja de logros que havia financiado. - Não acho que devam existir mais segredos entre nós agora.

- Ok! - responderam os meninos em coro enquanto Rony, Mione e Gina olhavam para eles com curiosidade.

Harry contou tudo para os outros, de como esperava que os gêmeos ajudassem a alegrar o mundo bruxo com os seus feitos e o quanto poderiam ser úteis, criando novas formas de resistir às artes das trevas, uma vez que criatividade era seu forte.

Todos concordaram e prometeram não contar nada aos adultos, que poderiam ficar alarmados, o que era bem fácil em se tratando das artimanhas dos gêmeos. Os dois se retiraram e foram para o quarto, pois segundo eles estavam tendo algumas idéias que gostariam de pôr em prática. Harry sorriu e quando saíram do quarto mostrou para Gina, Rony e Mione a cópia do Mapa do Maroto que havia ganhado de aniversário dos meninos.

- Harry, o que é isso? - Gina perguntou, na realidade ela nunca havia estado a par das aventuras do inseparável trio e só agora começava a tomar parte.

- Isso é um mapa de Hogwarts e das suas imediações. Eu quero que todos nós saibamos como usá-lo, isso pode ser útil para nós enquanto estivermos na escola, por razão de segurança. Podemos ver quem está no interior do castelo, passagens secretas e se alguém estiver invisível ou disfarçado, ainda assim leremos o seu nome no mapa. Eu não quero que nada aconteça a nenhum de vocês, principalmente por falta de informação. Chega de tragédias por causa disso.

Os amigos concordaram e Harry explicou a Gina também como funcionava a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai, disse que tanto o mapa quanto a capa, estariam a disposição de todos no caso de alguma encrenca.

- Nós temos que nos unir agora. Eu não vou perder nenhum de vocês se eu puder evitar.

Hermione percebeu a intenção de Harry e deu um abraço no amigo, que imediatamente puxou Rony, que puxou Gina. Os quatro permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, até que a mãe os chamou para o almoço.

Não houve muita conversa durante a refeição, o Sr. Weasley praticamente engoliu a comida e desaparatou de volta para o Ministério. Gui e Percy não puderam ficar para o almoço. O mais velho estava fazendo muitos contatos no Ministério e já contava com a quantidade de votos necessária para depor o Ministro Fudge. Havia trabalhado muito desde o ocorrido e, por ser um homem muito inteligente e perspicaz, tinha conseguido persuadir muitos integrantes do Ministério em prol da deposição de Fudge. E com o assassinato do menino Creevey seria praticamente impossível evitar que isso acontecesse.

Embora Gui estivesse agindo em sigilo Percy sabia que algo estava sendo tramado. Gui estava agora trabalhando junto com seu pai e Percy desconfiava que fariam algo para ameaçar Fudge. Isso de certa forma o incomodava absolutamente. Havia sido discípulo de Cornélio e sua rápida ascensão dentro do Ministério fora sabidamente devido a esse. E se tinha uma coisa que Percy sabia ter, como qualquer Weasley, era gratidão.

Ele não estava em uma situação das muito confortáveis. Seu pai tinha pontos de vista diametralmente opostos aos de Fudge e Percy, por mais que amasse o pai o considerava um tanto quanto excêntrico, com as suas manias de colecionar objetos e utensílios trouxas. E Dumbledore para ele era também igualmente ou mais estranho que seu pai, embora soubesse que o diretor era uma pessoa muito bem intencionada. Enfim, Percy se sentia dividido, em conflito absoluto, mas tendia a acreditar na teoria de Fudge de que na realidade havia um grupo de engraçadinhos, se é que podiam ser chamados assim, imitando o modo de agir dos antigos Comensais da Morte numa tentativa de criar uma histeria coletiva por alguma razão misteriosa.

Talvez por medo e orgulho, mais do que por ignorância, Percy acreditava que essa fosse a verdade, não achava que os outros eram loucos mas sim que estavam completamente envolvidos por uma alucinação, um engano. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria um confronto de interesses e se veria num impasse, tendo que escolher um lado. Possivelmente isso se tornaria uma questão familiar muito séria, já que estaria então pela primeira vez em um campo contrário ao de seu pai.

Ao final daquela tarde aconteceu o que Percy tanto temia. O Conselho do Ministério fora convocado às pressas para uma reunião. Era estritamente fundamental que todos comparecessem pois ao que parecia haveria uma importante questão a ser votada. Muito trêmulo, Fudge entrou acompanhado de Percy na imensa Assembléia. O Sr. Weasley, bem como Gui, já estava presente e acompanhava Alastor "Olho-Tonto-Moody", que parecia estar tendo uma crise, o olho girando em todas as direções rapidamente, aparecendo e desaparecendo da órbita. Havia aproximadamente duzentos bruxos no auditório, alguns nunca sequer já tinham ido ao Ministério. Eram inclusive de outros países, participantes dos Plenários Ministeriais por corujas ou representantes, mas ainda sim estavam naquele dia ali. Isso preocupou Percy, sabia que de alguma forma os que votavam decisões realmente importantes eram obrigados a estarem presentes e nunca havia tido um coro tão grande de bruxos para decidir nenhuma outra questão antes. Então, pigarreando, Arthur Weasley conduziu o início da reunião.

- Ilustríssimo Senhor Ministro, caríssimos colegas, como todos foram informados esta reunião extraordinária foi convocada às pressas para que um assunto de suma importância fosse discutido e votado - Fudge estava tão vermelho de raiva que mal pôde se conter.

- Ora, Arthur, vamos parar com essa encenação! Nós sabemos que nenhuma reunião de emergência contaria com bruxos que nem mesmo moram no nosso país. Francamente... - Percy estava sem ação mas sabia que Fudge tinha razão, aqueles bruxos tinham sido convocados com antecedência e a reunião não tinha nada de extraordinária.

- Ok! Cornélio, eu me expressei mal mas creio que esta reunião possa ser considerada emergencial, tendo em vista os recentes acontecimentos. Afinal, houve um assassinato e isso significa que Você-Sabe-Quem está começando a agir - todos na sala tinham a expressão consternada.

- Weasley, você é realmente um patife! - Cornélio agora tinha o tom de escárnio na voz. - Eu, sinceramente, não tenho nada que fazer aqui. Eu sei que o que quer que vocês tenham tramado já está comodamente decidido, obviamente você e esse seu filhinho aí - apontava para Gui com um aceno desdenhoso de queixo - já se certificaram de que detêm a maioria dos votos e, como posso presumir, pela presença de Alastor "Olho-Tonto" aqui, ele tomará parte nas tramóias de vocês. Então antes que vocês votem pela minha deposição eu renuncio. RENUNCIO! - berrava. - Não quero mais fazer parte de um Ministério controlado por loucos e excêntricos. Vamos Percy, creio que você, meu jovem, mereça um futuro brilhante, já que é uma pessoa equilibrada, não vai querer tomar parte dessa insanidade - Percy não sabia o que fazer, olhou tristemente para seu pai e Gui, finalmente ergueu a cabeça e desaparatou com Fudge.

Arthur sentiu uma profunda tristeza ao ver a cena mas sabia que no momento era mais importante centrar todas as energias na composição do novo Ministério. Haviam acabado de dar um golpe na equipe de Fudge e Alastor Moody estaria em alguns minutos assumindo o cargo de Ministro da Magia. Então continuaram a reunião, agora era Gui quem comandava.

- Primeiramente, por uma questão formal, deveremos votar um novo Ministro para a reunião prosseguir. A nossa proposta é Alastor Moody. Aqueles que forem a favor levantem a mão, por gentileza.

Cento e oitenta e sete votos foram contados. Alastor estava eleito, com maioria absoluta, o trabalho de Gui havia surtido efeito.

- Agora, Ministro Moody, creio que Vossa Excelência, na qualidade de autoridade maior aqui, deva assumir a condução desta reunião - disse solenemente.

- Obrigado meu rapaz, mas todos podem me chamar de Alastor aqui. Somos igualmente importantes nessa guerra. Iniciaremos uma nova era no Ministério. Com a ajuda de Arthur Weasley e Mundungo Fletcher procuraremos coordenar nossas forças com uma equipe de bruxos treinados, infiltrados nos setores trouxas estratégicos: a polícia, o departamento de inteligência e o próprio governo trouxa. Temos que vigiar os passos de Você-Sabe-Quem bem de perto em todas as frentes possíveis. Não sabemos como ele agirá em seguida, por isso coordenaremos várias frentes de ação. Outra modificação é que anistiaremos todos os gigantes que forem simpáticos à nossa causa e inimigos do Inominável. Para isso, Rúbeo Hagrid, um meio gigante e da mais absoluta confiança de Alvo Dumbledore, está nas montanhas nesse exato momento, negociando com um grupo de gigantes essa questão. Madame Maxime, diretora da Escola de Magia francesa Beauxbatons, está com ele para ajudá-lo. Uma outra questão complicada é Azkaban. Nós não sabemos ainda como os dementadores podem ser destruídos, uma vez que não estão vivos de fato. Mas acreditamos que assim que seja possível devemos removê-los para algum local seguro e distante da prisão pois, como sabemos, há ainda bruxos das trevas extremamente perigosos por lá e simpáticos Àquele-Que-Não-Devemos-Nomear. Devemos pensar em uma solução para a prisão rapidamente, seria extremamente indesejável que os dementadores fossem arrebanhados para o lado inimigo, uma vez que essas criaturas já possuem tendências malignas demais para o meu gosto. Outro assunto importante mas ainda mais delicado é o que faremos com aqueles que forem suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte. Mas esse será o último de nossos problemas a ser resolvido. A primeira medida é a vigilância constante.

Todos ouviam atentamente, vez ou outra havia uma manifestação favorável, e mesmo a minoria que era contrária ao mandato de Moody agora estava realmente simpatizando com as suas idéias. Alastor era muito carismático e tinha o dom da oratória. Logo todos na sala estavam aplaudindo veementemente. E no fundo da sala podia ser notado um velho bruxo com óculos de meia-lua e vestes vermelhas, sorrindo, muito satisfeito, em silêncio.

Já era tarde da noite quando o Sr. Weasley aparatou na sala de estar. Molly parecia extremamente triste. Todos estavam sentados na mesa de jantar em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Em um canto da sala estava Percy, olhando para o chão, roupas formais e as malas prontas. Arthur entendeu a tristeza de todos. Seu filho estava saindo de casa.

- Pai - começou friamente. - Eu estou saindo, eu não tenho mais um emprego no Ministério e o Sr. Fudge acha que eu tenho um futuro promissor na carreira burocrática. Por isso eu vou acompanhá-lo até a Irlanda, ele conhece por lá bruxos muito influentes, que poderão me ajudar na minha carreira - Arthur apenas olhava para o filho.

- Está bem, Percy, você é adulto agora e, sendo assim, é servo das próprias convicções. Não posso mudar o que você acredita, filho, infelizmente. Mas mesmo assim me orgulho de saber que você é fiel ao que acredita como verdade. Não vou te pedir para ficar ou te impedir de partir - Molly olhou ressentida para o marido, já havia feito uma grande cena para que o filho ficasse e mesmo Fred, Jorge e Rony estavam com tanta raiva do irmão por ter feito a mãe chorar, haviam também criado uma enorme confusão para demovê-lo da idéia de deixar A Toca. Gina havia apenas subido para seu quarto e provavelmente ainda estava chorando, era difícil para ela, sendo a caçula, ver seus irmãos mais velhos partirem, ainda mais dessa forma. - Mas saiba, meu querido, que essa casa será sempre sua, bem como a nossa família sempre o acolherá com amor. Afinal, nós amamos você muito - pai e filho se olharam nos olhos.

Percy estava quase hesitando em ir mas seu orgulho era maior. Ele não conseguiria destruir a imagem de Fudge que havia construído dentro de si durante todos aqueles anos. Então, num aceno de cabeça para os pais, ele desaparatou. Molly parecia que ia se partir ao meio de tanto desgosto. Olhava para o marido com mágoa, raiva, tristeza e preocupação. Os meninos, Harry e Hermione subiram, para deixar os dois mais a vontade. Naquela noite uma parte da família Weasley havia se perdido e isso era doloroso para todos. Principalmente para os pais, que agora precisavam conversar bastante para tentar entender aquela situação tão absurda.

- Molly, eu não podia fazer nada, querida... Você já sabia que isso poderia acontecer, meu amor, nós fomos avisados - Arthur se sentia culpado pelo que tinha acontecido mas sabia que era inevitável que tomassem o controle do Ministério.

- Eu sei, Arthur, mas dói - ela chorava e agora o marido a abraçava forte e tremia junto dela, chacoalhado pelos soluços da esposa. - Ele é muito criança. Não é como Gui e Carlinhos. Ele é um cabeça dura, teimoso e orgulhoso.

- Ele é um Weasley, Molly, e sempre será, isso não poderá mudar nunca. Nunca. Ele pertence a essa família como essa família pertence a ele. O importante é que nós estaremos sempre aqui para ele, de braços abertos. Amando-o - Arthur olhava agora nos olhos de Molly.

- Eu sei, querido, mas eu temo que ele se meta em encrencas, sabe lá onde esse orgulho desmedido vai levá-lo... - Arthur sorriu.

- Molly, meu anjo, um dia o meu orgulho desmedido acabou me levando até você. Desde então não há um só dia da minha vida em que eu me esqueça de agradecer por isso ter acontecido - ele beijou ternamente os lábios da esposa. - Tudo ficará bem, meu amor, precisamos ficar fortes agora, pelas crianças, concorda? Nós temos que continuar sendo o porto seguro deles.

- Está bem, querido, você está certo. Gina está inconsolável e os meninos, acho que até mesmo o pobrezinho do Harry, gostariam de dar uma surra daquelas em Percy. Precisamos de calma agora. Vamos, vamos subir para dormir - quando já estavam lá em cima a Sra. Weasley teve uma idéia.

- Arthur, você acha que poderia encontrar um tempinho para nos levar amanhã ao Beco Diagonal? Sabe, para comprar o material das crianças e levá-los para passear? Tenho a impressão de que isso iria animá-los muito.

- É claro, querida. Prepare os meninos, nós iremos após o almoço. Eu vou pedir uma folga para Alastor. Creio que ele não vá se importar, diante do que houve com Percy. Vá avisar para as meninas que eu falo com os rapazes - cada um se dirigiu a um quarto.

Gina ouviu batidas à porta, Molly tinha a expressão muito mais tranqüila agora.

- Entre, mamãe, por favor - a menina tinha os olhos vermelhos. Era o segundo dia que passava praticamente inteiro chorando. Desse jeito seus olhos ficariam mais injetados que os do vampiro do sótão.

- Querida, amanhã nós iremos passear um pouco. Vamos comprar o material de vocês no Beco Diagonal. Papai vai pedir uma folguinha de tarde e vai nos levar. Não é uma boa idéia, Hermione? - Mione apenas concordou com a cabeça, qualquer coisa que os tirassem daquela casa seria uma boa distração.

Enquanto isso o Sr. Weasley estava dando a notícia aos garotos.

- Rony, Harry, amanhã vamos fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Que tal? Compraremos o material de vocês para a escola. Tomaremos sorvete e tudo o mais - queria parecer despreocupado mas não era muito bom em fingir.

- Está bem papai, avise ao Fred e ao Jorge. Eles estão trancados há horas no quarto. Devem estar bolando alguma vingança contra Percy, acho que vão mandar bombas de bosta para ele ou coisa pior, o que é na verdade bem menos do que "aquele" lá merece - eles riram e o Sr. Weasley saiu do quarto.

Todos já estavam dormindo mas Rony rolava de um lado para outro na cama. O que seu irmão havia feito o tinha deixado fora de si de tanta raiva mas havia se contido em consideração à sua mãe e Gina, que estavam muito abaladas. E mesmo que se exaltasse, nada seria comparado aos gêmeos, prometendo mandar BBB's (Bombas de Bostas Berradoras), a última "gemialidade" da dupla, para Percy no trabalho novo na Irlanda todos os dias.

Rony decidiu levantar, precisava desabafar com alguém ou desabaria. Mas, percebendo que Harry dormia profundamente, parecendo estar realmente tendo um sono tranqüilo - o que sabia ser raro para o amigo -, optou por não o acordar. Ainda assim, sabia que não podia deixá-lo sozinho, então resolveu que iria até o quarto de Gina o mais rápido possível e a enviaria para seu quarto, para tomar conta de Harry enquanto conversava com Hermione. Com isso em mente, Rony abriu sorrateiramente a porta, esgueirou-se silenciosamente até o quarto de Gina e a acordou de leve.

- Gin, Gina, Virgínia. Acorda, vamos! - ele sussurrou ao ouvido da irmã, que entreabriu as pálpebras.

- Rony? O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela falava baixinho, para não acordar Mione. - O Harry está bem? O que aconteceu com ele? - era impressionante como mesmo com todo aquele sono o primeiro pensamento de Gina era sempre para ele.

- Está, está dormindo calmamente lá no meu quarto e... - ele nem pôde terminar. Gina havia agora aumentado um pouco o tom da voz, o suficiente alto para acordar Mione mas suficientemente baixo para evitar que a casa toda despertasse.

- Como você o deixou sozinho? Você tinha que protegê-lo - ela parecia indignada.

- Eu não deixei - Rony explicou enquanto Mione se espreguiçava e assistia à cena. - Quer dizer, deixei por alguns segundos, eu vim pedir para você ficar lá e... - novamente ele não terminou a frase, Gina já estava de pé, bem acordada, e deixando no ar apenas a frase: "Contratempos só têm esse nome porque basta um segundo e eles acontecem", já havia disparado para o quarto de Rony e desaparecido porta afora.

- Rony, o que houve? Você está se sentindo bem? Sabe, eu até entendo o ponto de vista da Gina - disse Mione, totalmente descabelada e bocejando.

- Ah, Mione! Eu sei disso... Mas é que é tão bom ter você aqui sabe? Ter você assim, para mim... - era ótimo ouvir aquilo mas ela sabia que ele não havia criado tanta polêmica com Gina e arriscado Harry, deixando-o sozinho no meio da noite, para apenas fazer uma declaração romântica daquelas. - Eu estava me sentindo só. Eu sei lá, essa história do Percy me tirou um pouco do sério. Eu não sei o que fazer em relação a tudo isso que aconteceu hoje. Nós, os Weasley, temos dificuldades em tomar atitudes rapidamente - Mione sabia, a prova era a demora que tinha sido para Rony perceber, finalmente, que gostava dela mais do que como uma amiga. - Eu acho que eu simplesmente precisava sentir algo familiar nesse momento, sabe? Algo que eu tenha certeza, em que eu acredite piamente... Como o que eu sinto por você - ela sorriu, era a melhor declaração de amor do mundo todo aquilo. - Eu precisava de um abraço, Mione. Não de qualquer um, do seu abraço, para ser bem exato.

Mione apenas olhou nos olhos dele e, gesticulando, chamou Rony para perto de si. Ele sentou na beirada da cama e ela o abraçou com força e com todo o carinho. Então ela levantou as cobertas e fez com que Rony se deitasse ao seu lado, batendo de levinho com a mão no colchão. E quando ele se deitou ao lado dela Mione o envolveu em seus braços e pôde perceber que ele estava chorando, como um menininho assustado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Rony... - Mione não podia suportar Rony chorando e sofrendo daquela forma. - Eu te amo! - era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso e mesmo estando constrangida com toda a situação, de ter um rapaz feito, chorando, deitado na sua cama Mione não imaginava um melhor momento para dizê-lo. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Mione... Mais que tudo, é essa a única certeza da minha vida - e a aninhou em seus braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Dessa forma eles adormeceram, juntos, abraçados, certos do amor declarado por ambos, um pelo outro. Felizes e reconfortados, acima de tudo, na amizade que nutriam mutuamente.

Enquanto isso Gina, que já estava no quarto de Rony, observava Harry dormir. Apreciava cada detalhe dele. Estava atenta à cadência da sua respiração. Como era possível ela se sentir como se sentia perto dele? Dessa forma tão avassaladora e surpreendente? Intoxicada. Era como se ela estivesse embriagada, absorvida na sensação de estar tão próxima. Como ser nocauteada por um Trasgo Montanhês. Tinha certeza que ele nunca a veria da forma que o via, como a expressão viva do próprio amor, mas vê-lo daquele modo, dormindo inocentemente daquela forma, totalmente passivo, fazia sentir menos intimidada em sua presença. Daquele jeito ele parecia indefeso e não a ameaçava tanto.

Então, num ato de muita ousadia, Gina se aproximou nas pontas dos seus pés da cama de Harry. Queria estar cada vez mais próxima dele. Ela observava, dessa nova perspectiva, que seus olhos se moviam rapidamente sob as pálpebras. Ele estava sonhando e com certeza dormia profundamente. Aproximou-se ainda mais e então, sentindo o calor que emanava do seu corpo e mesmo estando trêmula como nunca, passou a mão suavemente em sua testa, acariciando seus cabelos negros, deixando à mostra a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele nem ao menos se moveu ao toque de Gina, devia ter o sono muito pesado quando era tranqüilo ou mesmo estar tendo um sonho muito agradável. Ela continuou olhando para ele, maravilhada com o que via. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo suave, seus olhos fechados, as mãos repousadas de leve sobre a própria barriga e os lábios parecendo convidativos.

Gina não conseguiu resistir aos seus impulsos. Ela decidiu fazer uma loucura. Sabia que seria uma oportunidade única em sua vida e se a perdesse não se perdoaria jamais. Ela então fechou os olhos, não sabendo se para afastar aquela idéia maluca ou se para apurar ainda mais o sentido do tato, e quando percebeu já havia delicadamente encostado seus lábios quentes e entreabertos nos de Harry Potter.

Aquele beijo, infantil e egoísta que havia dado nele, era tecnicamente seu primeiro. Seria, possivelmente, a relíquia mais preciosa que ela guardaria na lembrança. Embora Harry sequer tivesse consciência do que ela havia feito, tinha agora um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

Gina se sentiu tão envergonhada e culpada que rapidamente cessou o toque de seus lábios nos dele. Tremia dos pés à cabeça e um calor invadia todo o seu corpo, tão forte que vibrava por dentro. Como uma criança que é repreendida fazendo sua primeira travessura, ela se afastou num instinto primário de fugir da cena do crime. Deitou-se, sentindo-se agora a uma distância mais segura dele, na cama de Rony. Adormeceu embalada pelo ritmo da respiração de Harry e pela lembrança da sensação maravilhosa que tinha sentido com aquele beijo, na realidade com o simples toque dos lábios dele nos seus. Ela nunca havia sido tão íntima dele nem de ninguém antes, aquela era a experiência mais romântica e ousada de toda a sua vida.

De manhã, quando Harry acordou, ele se espantou ao ver Gina dormindo ao seu lado, na cama de Rony. Ela estava descoberta, toda encolhida, mãos unidas e joelhos dobrados, como um anjinho deveria dormir.

Estava ficando muito bonita mesmo, estava se tornando uma mulher. Harry pensava, meio perturbado por olhar para ela - no momento indefesa - dormindo daquela forma. Ele se aproximou e tocou de leve nas mãos dela, que estavam geladas. Então percebeu que ela havia dormido sobre as cobertas, devia estar com frio. Ele a cobriu com suas cobertas e saiu do quarto sem perceber que ela, automaticamente, havia se aninhado preguiçosamente naquelas cobertas que tinham seu cheiro.

Ele supôs, diante daquela situação, que Rony estava junto com Hermione e foi até o quarto de Gina. Chegando lá encontrou Rony e Hermione dormindo, abraçados e com sorrisos tênues nos lábios. Calmamente se curvou para o amigo e falou em tom baixo ao ouvido de Rony.

- Hey, Rony, acorda! Acorda Rony! Eu queria saber por que a Gina estava dormindo lá comigo e... - Rony deu um pulo da cama, estava agora mais que acordado.

- A minha irmãzinha dormiu com você? Quer dizer, na sua cama, com você? - Rony havia acordado Mione com aquele sobressalto.

- Claro que não Rony! Não foi o que eu quis dizer... - Harry não sabia se ria da situação ou se abaixava a cabeça, constrangido. Não tinha medido as palavras antes de usá-las.

- Então, o que aconteceu? - Gina entrou no quarto, ainda enrolada nas cobertas de Harry. Mione olhava sonolenta a cena, piscando e esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono. Gina falou, num bocejo.

- Rony, você é a única pessoa que dormiu junto com alguém nessa casa. Exceto pelos nossos pais. Francamente, agora eu posso voltar para minha cama e dormir mais um pouquinho? Estou morta de sono! Mamãe e papai vão achar muito estranho todos nós aqui, amontoados no meu quarto à essa hora da manhã, você não acha? Talvez comecem a fazer perguntas descabidas como as suas. Eu sugiro que você vá para o seu quarto com o Harry e finja que passou a noite por lá, de repente durmam um pouco mais, é o que eu vou fazer - com isso os dois meninos foram embora e Mione, bem como Gina, puderam voltar a dormir.

Porém, no quarto de Rony, a situação estava bem diferente pois os meninos estavam muito bem acordados.

- Rony, onde você estava com a cabeça? Já pensou a confusão que ia dar se a sua mãe entrasse aqui ou lá? Ela ia achar muito estranho, você não acha? - Harry estava impressionado. Como o amor estava derretendo os miolos do amigo e fazendo-o cometer burradas como aquela?

- Eu sei, Harry, mas eu precisava de alguém para conversar, sabe? Você não ia poder me dar todo o apoio que Mione me deu. Além disso, você parecia estar dormindo bem como nunca. Eu tive pena de acordar você, você raramente dorme assim - Harry riu e jogou o travesseiro no amigo.

- Com certeza o apoio que Mione te deu eu não te daria, nem sonhando - Rony estava sem graça, não tinha notado que a frase havia soado tão mal. - E eu realmente dormi muito bem, foi bom que você não me acordou. Há muito tempo que eu não tinha uma noite de sono tão boa.

Harry não contaria para o amigo mas tinha tido um sonho em que uma jovem acariciava seu rosto, fazendo-o se sentir amado e seguro como nunca antes na sua vida. Ela o beijava apaixonadamente. Era uma pena que ele não tivesse tido a oportunidade de saber quem era mas poderia reconhecer o toque das suas mãos e o seu beijo se a oportunidade surgisse de verdade. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

A Sra. Weasley, que já tinha acordado fazia algum tempo e preparado uma montanha enorme de panquecas mágicas com coberturas de vários sabores, gritou para todos - do primeiro andar, na beira da escada - para que descessem para o café da manhã. Eles teriam muito que fazer naquele dia e ela queria deixar as crianças todas de barriga bem cheia.

Os meninos desceram e tomaram aquele farto café da manhã que Molly havia preparado com tanto carinho. Era um novo dia e agora estavam todos mais esperançosos de que as medidas do novo Ministro surtiriam algum efeito e a vida seria um pouco mais sossegada para todos.

Passaram a manhã jogando Snap Explosivo e Xadrez Bruxo. Logo após o almoço o Sr. Weasley chegou em casa num dos carrões do Ministério e agora levaria a todos para fazerem compras no Beco Diagonal.

  



	5. Os Benefícios da Rotina

Capítulo Cinco - Os Benefícios da Rotina 

Todos entraram animadamente no carro. É claro que este era guiado por magia mas o Sr. Weasley fazia questão de simular que o dirigia como qualquer trouxa que andava por aí. Os meninos estavam acomodados de modo que os gêmeos se sentavam ao lado do pai, no banco da frente, e os outros se espremiam no banco de trás com a Sra. Weasley.

Para eles era tudo uma grande diversão pois o carro andava normalmente, passeando pelas ruas e avenidas trouxas. Não voava como o antigo Ford Anglia que tinham. Isso seria no mínimo arriscado para todos. Agora, com Voldemort vivo, quanto mais desapercebidos passassem melhor seria. Se bem que um carro lotado com oito pessoas estranhamente vestidas seria facilmente notado. O Sr. Weasley e os meninos haviam chegado ao acordo de que deveriam sair disfarçados como trouxas e estavam muito engraçados, pareciam uma trupe de artistas mambembes. À exceção de Gina, que fora ajudada por Mione a se vestir, os Weasley chamariam mais atenção do que se estivessem com vestes bruxas de gala.

Não demorou muito e já haviam estacionado na porta d'O Caldeirão Furado. Logo que entraram foram muito bem recebidos pelo dono do bar, Tom.

- Olá, bem-vindos! Como vai, Sr. Weasley? Sr. Potter? - Tom já conhecia bem os Weasley e Harry, havia os hospedado durante o terceiro ano de Rony. Era uma honra receber Harry Potter novamente.

- Olá Tom - o Sr. Weasley agora parecia muito à vontade em seu disfarce de trouxa, embora estivesse usando um roupão de banho azul turquesa florido por cima de uma calça xadrez amarela, contrastando mais ainda uma camisa roxa, listrada de verde.

Aliás, seus filhos não estavam muito melhores do que o pai. Rony usava um terno completamente branco, gravata borboleta e faixa na cintura cor de rosa cintilante. Parecia um recepcionista de cassino ou calouro de programas trouxas de auditório. Fred e Jorge estavam coordenadamente vestidos, ou seja, suas roupas eram exatamente idênticas, só mudando o padrão de cores: bermudão verde para um, vermelho para o outro. Paletós de flanela, estampados de bolinhas verdes para um e de bolinhas vermelhas para o outro. A única coisa idêntica eram as botas, de cano longo, até o joelho, que eram ambas pretas. A Sra. Weasley trajava um vestido longo preto e um cachecol de pele. Estavam muito engraçados naquelas roupas. Se Harry e Mione, acostumados ao mundo trouxa, não gostassem tanto deles ririam com certeza às suas custas.

O Sr. Weasley agora estava ficando preocupado em não chamar a atenção dos bruxos do Beco Diagonal para ele e sua família, afinal estavam vestidos como trouxas. Então rapidamente transfigurou as roupas de todos temporariamente em vestes bruxas. Na volta para casa usariam o "disfarce perfeito" de novo.

Ele teria que dividir com Molly a tarefa de controlar as crianças durante o passeio, elas eram muitas e por isso resolveu, antes de partir, traçar um roteiro das lojas que iriam.

- Bem, creio que as meninas queiram ver as tendências da moda deste ano na loja da Madame Malkin e os meninos não façam muita questão disso, certo? - os meninos concordaram, torcendo o nariz. - Já as meninas, creio que não façam muita questão de irem ao "Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol", se não me engano vocês não se interessam muito pelo esporte - na realidade Gina até se sentiu tentada a se manifestar mas não era assim tão fascinada pelo assunto a ponto de se enfiar no primeiro dia em que passeava nas férias em uma loja daquelas.

O Sr. Weasley dividiu o grupo. Molly com as meninas, ele com os meninos. Primeiro iriam todos juntos à Floreios e Borrões, comprar o material escolar. Depois se separariam em dois grupos, para olhar as vitrines mais interessantes para cada um. Ao final da tarde se encontrariam na Florean Fortescue para tomar sundaes juntos.

Ao chegar na "Floreios e Borrões" tiveram uma grande surpresa. Quem tinha vindo atendê-los era o próprio Gilderoy Lockhart, ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Ele parecia o mesmo de antes, porém quando se aproximou para atendê-los notaram a sensível diferença. O homem era agora o ser mais humilde e modesto da face da Terra. E sua memória continuava arruinada.

- Olá! Gilderoy ao seu dispor, como posso servi-los? - Rony e Harry abafaram risadas. Mione olhava penalizada para aquele que fora tempos atrás o bruxo solteiro mais cobiçado pelas bruxinhas caçadoras. E deu um cutucão em nos dois para que ficassem quietos.

- Olá professor, quer dizer, Gilderoy - a Sra. Weasley estava com as seis listas de material e sabia que o ex-professor teria muito trabalho carregando tantos livros. Ela resolveu começar com a lista do quinto ano, afinal seriam três exemplares de cada. - Por favor, eu gostaria de três de cada um destes livros, sim? "O Livro Padrão de feitiços, 5ª série", "Transfigurações - Uma Visão Contemporânea", "A Arte de Amansar Criaturas Xucras - Como Pegar Dragão a Unha - Volume 2", "Poções para Todos os Gostos e Desgostos",  "Herbologia Prática - Aplicações Cotidianas" e - Molly parou de falar, o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era um livro trouxa, "As Profecias de Nostradamus", mas a livraria tinha recebido um carregamento especialmente para os alunos de DCAT e portanto pôde fornecer o livro.

Além disso havia os livros das matérias que não tinham em comum. Mione então pediu o "Interminável Tratado de Aritmancia", que, segundo informações, era um livro que, para sua alegria, ela nunca terminaria de ler, e o "Livro do Trouxa Moderno". Harry e Rony, a muito contragosto, pediram o "Tratado Zodiacal da Astrofísica Quântica", escrito pelo Professor Sandalinha, que seria usado em Adivinhação.

Depois de todos os livros na bancada e Lockhart muito cansado a Sra. Weasley, mesmo com muita pena do pobre homem, pediu a ele que agora trouxesse os livros da lista dos gêmeos, sétimo ano, e de Gina, quarto. Não eram muito diferentes daqueles do quinto, ao que indicava Dumbledore queria preparar igualmente seus alunos naquele ano. As únicas diferenças eram que Gina estudaria Trato com Criaturas Mágicas no livro "A Arte de Amansar Criaturas Xucras - Como Desenpacar uma Mula-Sem-Cabeça - Volume 1", o "Livro Padrão de Feitiços", é claro, e ela estaria começando, a conselho de Hermione, Estudo dos Trouxas com o livro "Por Que os Trouxas são Trouxas?". Já os gêmeos só tinham de diferente mesmo o Livro Padrão de Feitiços e "A Arte de Amansar Criaturas Xucras - Como Pentear Uma Lesma do Pântano - Volume 3". Os meninos se perguntavam quantos volumes teria aquela enciclopédia que Hagrid havia indicado, tinham lido nas prateleiras títulos como: "Como Catar Coquinhos em um Campo Infestado de Explosivins", "Como Domar Sua Sogra", entre muitos outros. Pensavam também se haveria aulas práticas, uma vez que o gigante estava ainda nas montanhas e mesmo se lesmas do pântano tinham algum cabelo para ser penteado.

Após comprar todos os livros e rir um bocado de Lockhart quando esse perguntou se os conhecia de algum lugar, foram até o "Penas, Plumas, Pergaminhos e Papel", comprar pergaminhos e penas. Então seguiram, em grupos divididos, para as lojas de vestes e de esportes.

As meninas estavam animadíssimas pois souberam na livraria que a "Madame Malkin" estava fazendo uma grande liquidação em trajes femininos de gala, e quem sabe poderiam comprar um vestido para o Baile de Inverno, no fim do ano. Mione queria impressionar o namorado e Gina gostaria de arranjar um, embora quem ela realmente gostava não estivesse nem aí para ela.

Finalmente chegaram na loja de vestes e Madame Malkin estava realmente liquidando uma grande quantidade de vestidos de baile, cada um mais bonito que o outro. As meninas estavam impressionadas com os novos modelos de veludo acetinado, seda indiana e muitos outros tecidos. Mione se encantou com um vestido muito rodado e esvoaçante.

- Sra. Weasley, Gina, acho que eu vou levar esse, o que vocês acham? Vou experimentar lá nos fundos, para ver se fica bom - Mione entrou na cabine e vestiu o traje de baile. Era um vestido tomara que caia, a parte superior de veludo verde escuro, bordada com pedrinhas prateadas, e a parte de baixo em um tecido esvoaçante, que tornava o vestido muito leve. Era um vestido rodado mas com um caimento muito elegante. Hermione parecia uma princesa. Ela decididamente ficaria com ele. Só faltava um detalhe. - Gina, você acha que o Rony vai gostar?

- Mione, meu irmão vai ficar louco quando a vir com esse vestido. Ele vai... - Gina travou, Mione estava vermelha como um pimentão. Molly estava rindo muito das meninas, era bonitinho seu filho estar namorando. Mas ela ainda não tinha dito isso para Mione e nem Gina, embora tivesse percebido o namoro deles.

- Mione, querida, eu sei que você e Roniquinho são namorados, isso é uma coisa tão linda! Um dia você poderá ser minha filha também, quando vocês dois se casarem e me derem muitos netinhos - ria simpaticamente para Mione. A menina corou mas ficou muito feliz com o comentário da futura sogra.

Enquanto isso Gina havia voltado sua atenção para um vestido vermelho de renda e tafetá de seda. Logo foi experimentar. O vestido era lindo, um vermelho profundo que contrastava com os cabelos ruivos da menina, tinha um decote que deixava os ombros e o colo à mostra. Era justo no corpo, com rendas aplicadas, e a saia, na realidade as saias, eram superpostas, de modo a criar a impressão que Gina flutuava. Era a roupa mais bonita que já havia vestido.

- Mãe! - foi só o que Gina disse, com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto.

- Madame Malkin, pode embrulhar o vestido. Nós vamos levar - Gina tinha um brilho indescritível no olhar.

- Mamãe, eu te amo! - ela sorria, abraçada à mãe.

- Eu também, minha filha. Seu pai vai me matar mas você merece. Eu nunca a vi tão empolgada assim por causa de algo.

"É por que ela não me viu após beijar o Harry ontem à noite", pensava Gina, divertida com a própria travessura da noite anterior.

Agora as meninas já estavam oficialmente vestidas para o Baile de Inverno. E, certamente, seriam as mais belas da festa. A Sra. Weasley pagou o vestido da filha, Mione o seu, e foram encontrar os garotos. Até que haviam terminado bem antes deles, a despeito do que diziam das mulheres em relação a roupas. Os meninos, por sua vez, também estavam muito empolgados, tinham ouvido o boato de que havia uma nova vassoura, a "Firebolt Série ThunderPower 3000". Totalmente aerodinâmica, em liga metálica mágica, resistência interna de platina, prateada, cerdas feitas de cabelos de Veela, o que certamente atraía ainda mais os garotos. Tão leve quanto uma pluma e chegando a marca de 300km/h em dez segundos, por isso era 3000. Praticamente voava sozinha.

O Sr. Weasley estava muito empolgado assim como os meninos, virava praticamente um deles quando a esposa não estava presente.

- Olha lá meninos, a nova Firebolt. Deve custar os olhos da cara - a vassoura estava exposta na vitrine, onde havia várias fotos de um menino loiro montado na vassoura, em várias situações: durante uma tempestade, na neve, em um jogo de quadribol, sobrevoando o mar. As fotos eram animadas e dava para ver o vento nos cabelos platinados do menino e a expressão displicente dele enquanto voava.

Quando os meninos se aproximaram para ver melhor as fotos Rony começou a rir descontroladamente:

- Gente, eu não acredito... - mal conseguia falar. - Esse garoto na vassoura é o Malfoy.

- O quê? - agora os gêmeos e Harry se espremiam na vitrine para conferir o que Rony dissera.

- É ele mesmo, quem diria, o Malfoy virou garoto propaganda... - gargalhava Fred.

- É, ele está mais para garoto propaganda de artigos funerários - divertia-se Jorge, todos rindo muito.

Nesse momento, atrás deles, ouviram alguém pigarrear. Quando se viraram encontraram os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy, olhando-os com muita raiva e desprezo.

- Eu não sabia que essa loja era tão mal freqüentada assim. Ou não teria permitido que as minhas fotos fossem expostas aqui, para que qualquer indigente ou amante de sangue-ruins pudesse ver - agora sorria de modo sombrio para Rony, que estava com tanta raiva pelo comentário referente a Mione que se Harry não o tivesse segurado pelo colarinho teria enfiado um soco no meio da cara esnobe de Malfoy.

- Cale essa boca, Malfoy! - disse Harry, segurando Rony para impedi-lo de quebrar a cara de Draco ali mesmo, na rua.

- Ora, ora, se não é o nosso grande herói. Eu achei que depois da confusão que você criou no ano passado não teria mais o desprazer de vê-lo. Achei que você fosse ficar de baixo da sua cama, na sua casa de trouxa, da onde você nunca devia ter saído, Potter.

Enquanto dizia isso a Sra. Weasley vinha chegando acompanhada pelas meninas, que logo perceberam do que se tratava a confusão. Gina tinha ouvido o insulto de Draco dirigido a Harry e não se conteve. Ela estava revelando uma nova face da sua personalidade, estava se tornando uma mulher muito corajosa.

- Francamente Malfoy! Desde quando você julga os outros por você mesmo? Você sim é um covarde, sempre na sombra do seu pai ou dos seus amiguinhos, Crabbe e Goyle - que de fato de "inhos" não tinham nada, eram burros como mulas mas fortes como touros.

- O quê? Sua... Pirralha, cale essa boca! Como você ousa? - continuou, agora olhando dentro dos olhos da menina com ódio e desprezo. - Com um histórico escolar bizarro como o seu não deveria dar opinião sobre nada - Draco agora tinha tocado no ponto certo para perturbar Gina. A simples menção ao incidente do primeiro ano dela a fez calar e perder toda aquela pose de decidida que havia demonstrado, enfrentando-o inicialmente.

Antes que qualquer coisa a mais pudesse se dita Lúcio Malfoy já estava junto ao filho. Bem como os Weasley de Gina. Lúcio sorriu cinicamente para Arthur.

- Boa tarde Weasley! Eu realmente sinto que nossos filhos não se tratem civilizadamente. Garanto que Draco não quis ofender a pequena meni... - ele foi interrompido tanto pelo filho, que o havia repreendido com o olhar pela retratação, quanto por Harry.

- Ela se chama Virgínia, Sr. Malfoy - Lúcio sorriu, de modo sombrio, satisfeito por Harry ter defendido a pequena Weasley. - E creio que o Malfoy sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Lúcio, que sabia se controlar muito bem para não demonstrar os sentimentos, olhava de modo firme para o filho, para que ele não botasse tudo a perder. Draco então permaneceu calado. Foi Lúcio quem falou.

- Draco ainda precisa aprender a não discutir com uma dama - disse, olhando para Gina. E quando completou a frase apenas acenou a cabeça para os Weasley, realmente abismados com o que ele havia dito, e se retirou, levando o filho consigo.

- Droga! - disse Rony. - Agora nós não vamos saber como o idiota do Malfoy virou o "garoto Firebolt" - todos riram e as meninas viram então as fotos de Draco, voando em várias poses na Firebolt ThunderPower 3000.

- Até que ele é fotogênico - disse Gina, que foi prontamente interpretado como ironia e todos riram. Mas ela estava, na realidade, pensando alto. Porém percebeu e emendou. - Para uma víbora - mesmo assim havia percebido que Draco estava se tornando um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha os olhos cinzentos, sem a vida dos verdes de Harry é claro, mas era um olhar intrigante, quase perturbador.

Depois do incidente todos concordavam que a melhor opção seria irem à Florean Fortescue e tomar sundaes de chocolate para encerrar, com chave de ouro, o passeio. Tão logo chegaram lá foram recebidos pelo Sr. Fortescue, que reconhecendo Harry e fez questão de oferecer vários sorvetes como cortesia da casa. Ele gostava muito do menino, havia se apegado a ele nas duas semanas que tinha se hospedado n'O Caldeirão Furado durante o terceiro ano. Após tomarem os sorvetes já estava começando a anoitecer e o Sr. Weasley foi com eles até a saída do Beco Diagonal e, transfigurando novamente as roupas de todos no chamativo disfarce trouxa, colocou todos no carro e partiu para A Toca.

Chegando em casa, como estavam todos muito cansados foram para os quartos, dormir. A Sra. Weasley estava tão cansada também que não obrigou os meninos a tomar banho antes de dormir, ela queria guardar o fim do fôlego que tinha para explicar ao marido como havia gastado tantos galeões no vestido de Gina.

Enquanto isso Harry e Rony estavam conversando e imaginavam por que Lúcio Malfoy havia tratado Gina com suposta cortesia.

- É óbvio que ele estava sendo falso - disse Harry, furioso com a ousadia de Malfoy. - Ele não se importaria com Gina. Ele próprio deu o diário de Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem para ela. O que culminou com a abertura da Câmara e com nós dois quase mortos.

- Eu concordo, Harry, ele não tem nenhuma simpatia pela nossa família. Nunca um Malfoy foi amigo de um Weasley. Eles são todos uns esnobes, convencidos e idiotas. Como podem dizer que alguém é sangue-ruim? Eles que são.

- Lúcio Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte, ou seja, um assassino, belo exemplo ele para o filho.

Os dias se seguiram tranqüilamente e passaram tão depressa que quando repararam já estava na véspera de retornar para Hogwarts. Mione iria para casa, seus pais queriam levá-la a Estação King's Cross no dia seguinte, afinal Mione tinha passado quase as férias todas longe deles e estavam com saudades.

A casa estava uma grande confusão com todos os preparativos para a partida dos meninos no dia seguinte. A Sra. Weasley estava um pouco mais triste desta vez, contava que teria a companhia de Percy durante o ano letivo dos outros. Ela sentia muita saudade dos filhos durante o ano escolar, principalmente depois que Gina tinha começado a escola, afinal era a sua única filha. Já era quase hora do almoço quando Mione começou a se arrumar para partir, via Flu, para casa. Rony estava protestando, sentiria muita saudade da namorada, mesmo que fosse por um só dia. Fred e Jorge já tinham se divertido muito às custas da saudade do "Roniquinho", porém sua mãe os repreendeu. Ela não queria que os meninos fizessem pouco do namoro deles, afinal isso atingia também Hermione, tinha de respeitar a menina.

Então chegou a hora de Mione partir, ela deu um beijo na Sra. Weasley, um abraço em Harry e, para constrangimento de Rony, um grande beijo nele.

- Até amanhã - então ela continuou no ouvido, dele bem baixinho. - Meu amor! - Rony ficou escarlate.

Mione pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu e, com alguns estalos e flashes da lareira, partiu.

Durante o resto da tarde, após almoçarem, os meninos foram arrumar as últimas coisas para levarem para a escola. Quando terminaram os preparativos já era noite e Molly os mandou dormir mais cedo para acordarem de bom humor no dia seguinte. Embora ela soubesse que isso seria inevitável.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma confusão de todos os anos, os meninos subiam e desciam as escadas freneticamente e a Sra. Weasley berrava, lembrando a eles de pegarem pequenas coisinhas de última hora. O Sr. Weasley, para variar atrasado, tinha vestido o paletó do lado do avesso, as mangas torcidas. Já estava esperando os meninos no carro, os malões no porta-mala. Por fim, conferindo todo mundo e todas as coisas, partiram para a Estação King's Cross. Fazia um belo dia e o sol já estava brilhando.

Quando chegaram na Estação Mione já os aguardava. Mas ela parecia um tanto quanto incomodada, já estava com seu uniforme da Grifinória e Rony veio correndo para abraçá-la.

- Mesmo um dia longe de você pareceu uma tortura. Vamos, já está na hora de atravessarmos a barreira para a plataforma nove e meia para pegarmos o trem - ela parecia constrangida. Ele ficou preocupado. Tentou pegar a mão dela mas a menina recusou. Isso definitivamente o estava assustando agora. - O que houve Mione? - ele tinha os olhos fixos nela, que tinha a cabeça baixa, os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. - Você não quer que namoremos em Hogwarts? - ela levantou a cabeça, impressionada com a imaginação fértil dele.

- É claro que não é isso, Rony, ficou doido? É que... Eu devia ter te dito antes, sabe, eu só fiquei sabendo na véspera do aniversário do Harry. Eu recebi uma coruja e... - Rony estava desesperado.

- Foi o Krum? Aquele miserável, eu vou... - Mione segurou a mão de Rony e, com um gesto, afastou os próprios cabelos dos ombros e Rony pôde ver o broche escrito "Monitora" pendurado em suas vestes. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu achei que você se sentiria ridículo, sabe, você é o namorado da monitora. Eu me lembro de como vocês perturbaram Percy por isso. Eu... Me desculpe, Rony, eu não tive coragem de contar. Estava envergonhada. Você me perdoa?

- Se eu perdôo? Mione, você nem sabe o quanto eu estou aliviado que seja só isso. É claro que você podia ter me contado antes mas quem pode te culpar? Com os irmãos que eu tenho talvez seu broche estivesse com os dizeres "Patroa do Roniquinho" agora, se bem que mamãe proibiu brincadeiras sobre nós. Mas quem sabe o que passa na cabeça daqueles dois? E depois, eu estou muito é orgulhoso de você. A minha namorada é a monitora, a mais linda de todas. Além disso, vai ser ótimo ter você como monitora, do jeito que a gente se mete em apuros é sempre bom ter alguém conhecido na monitoria de Hogwarts - Rony ria agora para Mione, segurando-lhe o queixo.

- Rony! - disse, contrariada. - Francamente! - ele a beijou, silenciando seus protestos.

Todos se despediram dos Weasley e dos Granger, atravessaram a barreira, para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry ainda ouviu o Sr. Weasley.

- Harry, lembre do que eu te disse, filho - ele com certeza não se esqueceria.

Quando terminaram de colocar os malões no trem foram avisados de que os vagões para animais não poderia ser utilizado. Parece que estavam transportando algo muito grande lá mas não dava para ver de fora, as cortinas estavam completamente fechadas. Teriam que levar os animais nas próprias cabines. Harry pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, Rony a de Píchi e Mione pegou no colo seu gato, Bichento, que os pais haviam lhe trazido. Gina não estava mais com eles, tinha corrido para rever os colegas de turma e, provavelmente, só a veriam quando estivessem quase chegando em Hogwarts. Quando já tinham se acomodado nas cabines Mione foi chamada. O chefe dos monitores, um menino do sextoano, da Corvinal e amigo de Cho Chang, passaria para os outros monitores as tarefas que deveriam cumprir durante o ano. Harry esticou o pescoço para ver se Cho estava junto com o amigo mas não a viu.

Assim que Mione saiu os colegas de quarto de Harry e Rony, Neville Longbottom, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan, entraram na cabine.

- Olá Rony! Harry! - Simas parecia ansioso para contar algo para eles, mal havia cumprimentado os amigos. - Sabem que é um dos monitores? - ele nem deu tempo dos amigos tentarem um palpite. - Malfoy.

- O quê? - Harry e Rony perguntaram juntos.

- É sim - Neville concordou tristemente. - Agora sim, estou perdido - disse, o rosto contraído de preocupação. - Ele me odeia.

- Ora Nev - Dino tentou animar o amigo -, Malfoy odeia todo mundo. Por isso estamos todos na mesma.

- Não necessariamente, certo Rony? - agora Harry olhava, sorrindo maliciosamente, para o amigo. Sabiam de algo que os outros não sabiam.

- È sim, Harry, bem lembrado. Sabem meninos, quem também é monitora? - ele também não deu tempo para os amigos adivinharem. - A MINHA NAMORADA - Rony encheu a boca ao dizer isso.

- Quem? - perguntaram juntos os outros.

- Hermione - respondeu Harry, rindo, olhando de esguelha para Rony.

- Rony está namorando Hermione? - perguntavam os três.

Neville parecia um pouco despontado. Ele tinha uma quedinha por Mione, ela sempre o ajudava nas aulas e havia tentado convidá-la para o baile no ano anterior. Nesse minuto Mione entrou e tinha ouvido a última frase dos garotos.

- Isso mesmo! - respondeu, entrelaçando as mãos nas de Rony. - Dia 31 próximo fará dois meses - sem que eles percebessem Draco Malfoy estava parado à porta.

- Dois meses? Que bonitinho! - disse sarcasticamente. - É uma pena que permitam a mistura de sangue na nossa sociedade. Devia ser proibido - Rony olhava para ele com ódio. Já tinha pegado a varinha para lançar um feitiço mas foi Gina, que tinha voltado para a cabine, quem lançou o feitiço em Draco.

- _Fortiore Ridere_! - Draco começou a rir, com uma forte dor na barriga.

- _Finite incantatem_! - Mione, porém, rapidamente retirou o feitiço do garoto, antes mesmo que os amigos ficassem felizes com o feitiço perfeito de Gina. - Vocês não podem lançar feitiços em monitores. Mas... - ela continuou, antes que Draco saísse para denunciá-los. - Malfoy não podia também ter me ofendido. Então, como monitora, eu terminei a briga e adverti a todos. Então você não precisa mais ficar aqui Malfoy, e nem pode dar queixa de ninguém. Pode ir.

- Muito bem Granger. Aliás, muito bom, Weasley.

- Bom o quê? - Rony se manifestou, não tinha feito nem dito nada.

- Você não. Ela - Draco apontava para Gina. - Bom feitiço, Weasley, fiquei impressionado e eu nunca me impressiono. Então? Estou ou não aprendendo a tratar uma dama? - dizendo isso ele se retirou, deixando todos vermelhos de raiva e Gina de vergonha.

Alguns minutos depois, o Expresso de Hogwarts apitava sonoramente. Estavam quase chegando nos limites dos terrenos da escola. Agora os monitores deviam ajudar os alunos - principalmente os do primeiro ano - a se arrumar para a chegada na escola, a travessia de barcos e para a Cerimônia de Seleção, que ocorreria tradicionalmente no Salão Principal, assim que chegassem ao castelo. Um novo ano letivo começava novamente. E para Harry bendita era essa rotina.

  



	6. Uma Grande Novidade

Capítulo Seis – Uma Grande Novidade 

Após todos terem chegado ao castelo a professora McGonagall veio recepcionar os alunos novos enquanto os outros já estavam devidamente acomodados para assistir a Cerimônia de Seleção. Como sempre, o Chapéu Seletor cantou uma música de boas-vindas aos alunos após entoarem o Hino de Hogwarts e iniciou-se, então, a Seleção.

Harry e os amigos repararam que a mesa dos professores estava praticamente vazia enquanto a Cerimônia se realizava. Restavam sentados apenas a professora Sprout, o professor Flitwick e Madame Hooch. É claro, não podiam esquecer de Sibila Trewlaney, que também estava à mesa. Não tinham visto ainda Dumbledore e Hagrid, tampouco o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Em compensação, não viam nem sinal do professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Isso era tudo muito estranho.

Após um último menino ter sido escolhido - para Lufa-Lufa - finalmente Dumbledore entrou no salão e se dirigiu aos alunos.

- Caros alunos, primeiramente, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas àqueles que chegam hoje pela primeira vez a Hogwarts. Que esta escola lhes seja não só fonte de conhecimento como também um lar - sorriu, olhando por cima dos óculos de meia-lua para o menino que tinha acabado de ser selecionado. - Aos que já são antigos - olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, transmitindo firmeza -, força! O ano que virá não será nada fácil. Mas creio que o final será recompensador - Harry agora retribuía o olhar, ciente do que o diretor queria dizer com aquilo. - Como a maioria de vocês já sabe Você-sabe-Quem retornou - um grande burburinho se formou e rapidamente se desfez, com um aceno de mão de Dumbledore - mas não é alarmá-los meu objetivo e sim incentivá-los, encorajá-los. Todos aqui têm potencial de realizar grandes feitos... Alguns têm coragem, outros força, inteligência, perspicácia... Mas, meus queridos, o que torna especial uma pessoa é a capacidade de se trabalhar em equipe. Unindo todas essas diversas virtudes que possuímos - agora ele sorria, dirigindo-se à mesa dos professores. Quando sentou, continuou a falar. - Por isso eu gostaria de deixar claro que, atendendo às recomendações do novo Ministro da Magia, Alastor Moody - Draco Malfoy franziu a testa, desdenhoso, mas o diretor não percebeu -, deveremos nos unir, mantendo-nos vigilantes. Esse ano vamos ensinar vocês a trabalhar em grupos bem diversificados. E isso nos leva à apresentação dos professores novos - Harry ficou animado, como muitos outros alunos, será que se livrariam finalmente do seboso professor de Poções, Severo Snape?

Enquanto os alunos confabulavam, cochichando sobre o que o diretor havia acabado de falar, viram entrar pela porta quatro vultos enormes. Um deles puderam reconhecer. Era Rúbeo Hagrid, ex-guarda caça e agora professor de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Junto com ele estavam três outras pessoas gigantescas, dois homens, um mais baixo que o outro, e uma mulher. Tinham sido eles que tinham viajado no vagão de animais do Expresso de Hogwarts. A entrada dos gigantes acirrou ainda mais o burburinho dos estudantes, que agora pareciam estar em grande dúvida sobre quem seriam aquelas pessoas. Dumbledore, fazendo um gesto para que os quatro sentassem à mesa, prosseguiu.

- Esses são os novos professores de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid não poderá ministrar todas as aulas sozinho, estará ocupado em assuntos oficiais do Ministério e contará com a ajuda de três amigos: Colossus, Vasta e Miúdo - cada um fez uma reverência enquanto o diretor dizia os seus nomes. - Vocês também terão um novo professor para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a professora Arabella Figg - Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares de surpresa e alegria. - E o professor Snape continuará a ser o professor de Poções, é uma pena que esteja atrasad... - Dumbledore foi interrompido. Snape tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal. Entrou pisando forte e dava largas passadas. Sentou rapidamente à mesa, dirigindo um seco "Sinto muito pelo atraso" ao diretor. A mesa de professores estava completa agora. - Que comece o banquete! - magicamente todas as travessas das mesas se encheram das mais deliciosas iguarias de Hogwarts e os alunos começaram a comer.

Durante o jantar Harry pôde conversar mais à vontade com os amigos, que estavam muito animados com os novos professores. Estavam também um tanto quanto apreensivos, Snape parecia ainda mais antipático e não gostariam de ser separados em grupos aleatórios para assistir às aulas. Rony estava particularmente nervoso.

- Mione, você bem que podia usar da sua influência e descobrir que raios de grupos são esses... Eu não gostaria de estudar cercado por sonserinos, principalmente pelo Malfoy.

- Ah! Rony, se eu puder descobrir alguma coisa... Eu vou tentar saber com a professora McGonagall qual será o critério para a formação desses grupos de estudo.

- Gente, fiquem calmos - disse Harry. - Dumbledore disse que cada um tem talentos diferentes então Malfoy não se qualifica para nenhum grupo. É praticamente um peso morto, não creio que tenha talento para nada - todos riram.

- 'Per'aí, Harry, ele tem talento sim... - disse Jorge, piscando para Fred.

- É - completou Fred -, ele daria um ótimo garoto propaganda de funerária - toda a mesa da Grifinória caiu na gargalhada.

Gina estava sentada próxima a Rony e os gêmeos. Ela gostava de acompanhá-los às refeições, assim era quase como estar em casa. Além disso era uma forma bem discreta de estar junto de Harry sem que ele percebesse. Ela estava terminando de comer o bolo de carne quando sentiu uma sensação estranha. Sentia um frio na espinha. Parecia que alguém tinha soprado um vento gelado em seu ouvido. Ela olhou em volta mas não viu ninguém. Apurou a visão e pôde perceber, na mesa dos professores, o professor de Poções olhando fixo para ela. Snape a encarava de modo tão sinistro que a menina derrubou os talheres no chão, fazendo um grande barulho:

- Gina! - Mione tinha se assustado. - Tudo bem? - ela agora percebia que Snape tinha desviado o olhar.

- Sim, está. Eu... Eu só me atrapalhei, acho. Eu tive a impressão de... - decidiu não terminar a frase. Não gostaria de alarmar os amigos por algo que provavelmente era só uma cisma boba.

- Impressão de quê, Gina? - Harry agora tinha se interessado pelo assunto, deixando as brincadeiras dos Weasley de lado.

- De nada. Eu só não vou muito com a cara do Snape. E acho que ele estava olhando para cá. É só - Harry imaginou que isso seria esperado, uma vez que. agora, ele devia estar exercendo alguma nova função a mando de Dumbledore. Era normal estar diferente, observando tudo e todos.

- Ninguém pode te culpar, maninha. O cara é assustador, só de olhar para ele me dá arrepios - Rony concordou com a irmã.

E então mudou de assunto. Mas mesmo assim Gina permaneceu o resto do jantar incomodada. Continuou com a sensação de estar sendo cuidadosamente observada.

- Harry, vai ser bem legal Arabella dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pra gente. Ela parece ser bem normal - disse Rony. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa Mione já tinha respondido.

- Eu acho que sim. Eu li em "Hogwarts, Uma História" que apenas uma vez um professor teve a ousadia de adotar um livro trouxa para suas aulas. E isso aconteceu há dois séculos. Na época esse ato foi tão polêmico que nunca mais se repetiu, até agora... Acho que vai ser muito interessante. Vai ajudar a diminuir os preconceitos de CERTOS alunos em relação aos trouxas - olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, tentando localizar Draco Malfoy. Ele estava olhando de volta para a mesa da Grifinória. Parecia estar procurando alguém também. Mas Mione não percebeu quando os seus olhos cinzentos localizaram quem ele procurava: Gina.

- Ah! Mione, eu acho que não. Aquele lá não muda. Nem que houvesse um prêmio de um milhão de galeões para que ele mudasse. Até por que ele é rico...  - disse Harry; Rony riu.

- Por um milhão de galeões eu pintava até o meu cabelo com as cores da Sonserina - novamente todos riram.

Estava ficando tarde, alguns professores já tinham se recolhido. A professora McGonagall ordenou que os monitores chefes instruíssem os monitores novos para a retirada organizada dos alunos. Em alguns minutos Cho Chang, Monitora Chefe agora, chegava na mesa da Grifinória para instruir Mione.

- Hermione, vamos, você tem que levar os alunos novos até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Eles não podem se perder. A senha é "escama de lagarto", a professora McGonagall pediu para lhe informar - ela se virou para a mesa, reparando então no resto das pessoas. - Olá Harry! - ele ficou tão vermelho e desconcertado que sequer pôde responder. A menina já tinha se retirado quando finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

- Oi! - disse, a voz tímida e miúda. Gina ficou com as orelhas tão vermelhas de raiva e ciúme que parecia que as tinha mergulhado em água fervente. Rony riu do amigo.

- Articulado assim, você vai longe, meu amigo - Harry apenas olhou com reprovação para ele. Mione já estava na porta do Salão, organizando os alunos para irem para a sala comunal.

- Atenção alunos novos, para não se perder! Sigam-me - todos seguiram em filas de três até as escadarias com Mione à frente. Quando chegaram lá ela avisou que tomassem cuidado com os movimentos das escadas e os continuou guiando até o retrato da Mulher Gorda. - Escama de lagarto! - o retrato se abriu e revelou a entrada da Torre da Grifinória. Todos entraram e se espalharam pelo cômodo. - Atenção! Meninos à esquerda, meninas à direita - os alunos iam tomando o rumo dos dormitórios. - Seus pertences esperam por vocês nos seus devidos quartos, seus malões já foram trazidos para cá.

Ao final Mione estava muito cansada mas muito feliz e orgulhosa. Tinha a sensação de dever cumprido. Antes de subir deu um rápido beijo em Rony.

- Boa noite Rony! - disse, tocando os lábios dele com os seus de levinho.

- Boa noite monitora! - ele disse, orgulhoso. - A mais bonita de todas... - ela sorriu e subiu aos pulinhos as escadas.

Harry e Rony subiram logo em seguida. Estavam exaustos e rapidamente se enfiaram debaixo das cobertas para dormir.

Rony ainda demorou um pouco para pegar no sono, ficou alguns minutos pensando em como era sortudo por ter Hermione como namorada. Quando olhou para o lado para falar com Harry o amigo já estava dormindo pesado. Então fechou os olhos e também dormiu.

Harry tinha dormido quase que instantaneamente e começou a sonhar. Uma espécie de sonho diferente, que nunca tinha tido antes. Sentiu como se estivesse sentando na cama e levantou. Ao invés de seus pés tocarem o chão viu que estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão e quando olhou para a cama viu a si mesmo, deitado, dormindo. Era como se estivesse fora do seu corpo. Foi se sentindo cada vez mais relaxado e leve, viu um túnel escuro se formando à sua frente, uma luz clara no final, foi flutuando até a extremidade do túnel e quando chegou lá pôde perceber o vulto de uma pessoa. Ele se aproximou e viu, para sua surpresa, que a pessoa era Colin. Ele imaginou como isso seria possível, uma vez que o menino estava morto. Estava achando o sonho cada vez mais real. Colin sorria para ele e acenava. Ele não conseguia ouvir o que o garoto dizia mas sabia que estava tentando dizer alguma coisa. Seus lábios se moviam mas não saía nenhum som. Ele próprio estava tentando falar com Colin mas também era como se fosse mudo.

A imagem começou a ficar fora de foco, embora de vez em quando voltasse a entrar em foco novamente. Num desses momentos percebeu que Colin tinha a expressão apreensiva e a claridade, à volta deles, estava diminuindo cada vez mais. Já não estava se sentindo tão bem e leve quanto antes e a escuridão estava se tornando cada vez maior. Viu duas figuras encapuzadas, de mantos negros, se aproximando de Colin. Pôde ler os lábios do menino, que tentava em vão, gritar, "cuidado". Mas no segundo seguinte os dois vultos agarraram Colin e o arrastaram dali. Harry sentiu o corpo pesando cada vez mais e passou pelo túnel de novo, rápido desta vez, como se estivesse caindo de um penhasco, voltando para o seu corpo e acordou com um baque.

Quando abriu os olhos viu que a cama estava sacudindo, como se tivesse acabado de cair de uma grande altura direto nela. Estava suando e ofegante. Com certeza tinha sido o sonho mais estranho de toda a sua vida. Tão logo amanhecesse reuniria Rony, Hermione e Gina para contar o sonho. Porém, apesar de estar ainda exausto, não conseguiu voltar a dormir, permanecendo deitado na cama, pensando.

Pela manhã já estava arrumado para o café bem antes dos amigos. Desceu as escadas e ficou esperando por eles na sala comunal. Quem desceu primeiro foi Hermione. A amiga queria acordar bem cedo para pôr em dia os deveres de monitora. Encontrou o amigo sentado numa poltrona. Ela sorriu e se aproximou.

- Bom dia Harry! O que houve? Caiu da cama? - estava surpresa pelo amigo estar ali tão cedo.

- Na realidade eu caí na cama, Mione. O que foi realmente estranho... - ela estava ainda mais confusa com a declaração.

- Como? - Gina descia as escadas.

- Olá, vocês acordaram cedo mesmo, hein? - ela ainda estava com o sono estampado nos olhos e Harry a olhou, constatando que era adorável pela manhã.

- Ih! Gina, eu ia acordar cedo mesmo, sou monitora agora. E o Harry caiu da cama, ou na cama, sei lá... Por isso está aqui embaixo tão cedo. Se não fosse por isso, estaria tão pregado na cama quanto o seu irmão. Você sabe como esses dois são quando o negócio é acordar cedo...

- Hey! Cuidado com o que diz! - era Rony, que descia as escadas com a cara tão amassada quanto massa de pão. - Você está me difamando assim... Eu posso não acordar cedo todos os dias mas eu tenho muita disposição pela manhã - disse, largando o corpo de qualquer jeito, deitando no sofá. Os outros três riram. Mione e Gina disseram juntas.

- É, deu para perceber a sua disposição! - eles riram mais ainda e Harry interrompeu os amigos.

- Eu queria dizer uma coisa para vocês. Eu tive um sonho ontem à noite, um sonho muito estranho... - Gina olhou para ele, lembrando do sonho que ele havia tido n'A Toca, durante as férias.

- Foi o mesmo que você teve quando estava lá em casa? - ela perguntou instintivamente. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e olharam dela para Harry e de volta para ela. Ele corou e ela também.

- Não! - antes que os amigos perguntassem, continuou em tom casual. - Foi um sonho sem importância o que eu tive nas férias, nem vem ao caso... Este sim, foi mais real - fez questão de enfatizar. - Foi estranho... Como se eu tivesse saído do meu corpo. Quando eu acordei eu estava trêmulo, como se tivesse caído do teto, deitado na minha cama. Eu pude ver o meu próprio corpo deitado na cama... Foi muito engraçado...

- Engraçado? Engraçado é bomba de bosta. Deve ter sido horrível - disse Rony, fazendo uma careta. - Cair do teto parece coisa de aranha, ficar se pendurando assim pelas paredes... Arght! Eu realmente odeio aranhas!

- Rony! - Mione estava impressionada com o namorado. - Francamente, o sonho do Harry não tem nada a ver com aranhas, você precisa acabar com este seu pânico obsessivo.

- Você também teria medo se tivesse quase sido devorado por um bando de aranhas gigantes. Só de pensar no assunto já me dar dor de barriga.

- Você já tinha medo antes disso e se fosse assim eu deveria ter pânico de cobras... - era Gina quem falava agora, rindo.

- Caramba maninha! Afinal de contas, de que lado você está? - Mione riu e Rony não pôde acreditar.

- Hey! Você, pelo menos, era para estar supostamente do meu lado! - disse, fazendo cócegas em Mione. Ela ia responder mas Harry interrompeu a discussão.

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Tenho que saber se esse sonho foi mesmo real. Mas eu não sei como...

- Eu posso procurar na biblioteca - disse Mione, um brilho no olhar, muito empolgada. - Como monitora terei fácil acesso a alguns livros restritos. Vou procurar algo sobre isso no final do dia, depois das aulas e das minhas obrigações. Quando nós terminarmos o jantar podemos nos reunir aqui, para saber se eu consegui alguma novidade.

- Agora sim você está feliz não é meu amor? Vai poder se enfiar naquela biblioteca até a hora do jantar e se "divertir" a valer... - disse Rony, brincando com a namorada, que deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Harry, o sonho foi só isso? Essa sensação de sair do corpo? A queda? Não tinha mais nada? Mais ninguém nele? - Gina perguntou, encarando seus olhos, procurando lê-los em busca da verdade. Ele sabia que seria difícil mentir para ela.

- Basicamente só isso que tinha de diferente - disse, encarando a menina e depois os dois amigos. - Eu estou acostumado com sonhos assustadores... Mas as sensações foram reais e é realmente essa a minha preocupação - ele não queria contar para os amigos que Colin estava no sonho. Sabia que o assunto era doloroso, principalmente para as meninas. Achava, sinceramente, que tinha visto o menino por mero sentimento de culpa e que não tinha realmente relevância diante do contexto do resto do sonho, da sensação que tinha sentido.

Embora estivesse omitindo não estava mentindo e foi um pouco mais fácil convencer Gina de que o sonho se resumia somente ao que ele tinha dito. Enquanto terminavam a conversa a sala começou a se encher de alunos da Grifinória, que desciam as escadas aos tropeços. Estava quase na hora de descer para o café e começar o primeiro dia de aulas de mais um ano letivo. Tinham um dia cheio pela frente e muitas dúvidas na cabeça.

  



	7. Pequenas Mudanças Fazem Grande Diferença

Capítulo Sete - Pequenas Mudanças Fazem Grande Diferença 

Os alunos estavam todos muito animados aquela manhã, afinal era o início do ano letivo e, principalmente os que estavam ingressando em Hogwarts naquele ano, tinham um mundo inteiro novo pela frente. O Salão Principal já estava praticamente cheio de alunos quando Madame Hooch, sentada à mesa dos professore, levantou e resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bom dia! Um minuto da sua atenção, por favor - disse ela, séria, os olhos amarelos de pássaro passeando pelo Salão. Todos obedeceram. - Eu gostaria de dizer que o Campeonato de Quadribol deverá ser iniciado após a festa do Dia das Bruxas e, infelizmente, algumas casas estão com os times desfalcados - ela olhava tristemente agora para a mesa da Lufa-lufa, que tinha perdido um de seus jogadores. Cedrico Diggory, capitão do time, tinha sido assassinado no ano anterior. - Por isso vocês deverão organizar os times, selecionando novos capitães se for o caso e mesmo novos jogadores para os times que estejam com vagas. Você poderão dispor do campo de quadribol para a seleção de novos jogadores, basta reservá-lo comigo. Tão logo estejam escolhidos os times os treinos deverão ser iniciados, será feita uma escala de horários. Dumbledore faz questão que tenhamos um ótimo torneio esse ano. É só... Bom apetite e boas aulas.

Ela se sentou novamente. Tinha criado um grande rebuliço. Os alunos ainda não tinham pensado nisso, aliás não sabiam sequer que haveria o campeonato. Agora isso era mais uma questão a ser resolvida.

- O que você acha, Harry? - Jorge disse com incrível seriedade. - Vamos reunir o time para decidir quem é o novo capitão?

- Pode ser mas o que me preocupa mais no momento é a falta de um goleiro. Infelizmente, independente do time ter ou não capitão, nós perdemos nosso goleiro.

- É verdade - disse Fred. - Mas podemos falar com as meninas. Acho que a elas podem ter alguma idéia.

- Eu acho que seria justo nós colocarmos a vaga disponível e selecionarmos o melhor, assim teremos grande chance no campeonato. Eu andei pensando em várias táticas para o jogo durante a minha temporada na casa dos Dursley estas férias... - agora Harry falava animadamente e os gêmeos se entreolharam. Pensaram a mesma coisa e disseram juntos.

- Harry, eu acho que você devia ser o novo capitão do time - os dois riram e o amigo ficou surpreso.

- Ah! Rapazes, eu ainda sou o mais novo do time... Talvez fosse melhor um de vocês ou uma das meninas - tinha ficado sem graça, Rony se meteu na conversa.

- Harry, você já foi o mais novo apanhador do século, que mal há em ser o mais novo capitão do século? Francamente, você daria mesmo um ótimo capitão. Se eu fosse do time votaria em você - Rony não percebeu mas quando disse aquilo os olhos de Harry brilharam. Tinha tido uma idéia.

- Ok Rony. Eu aceito se as meninas concordarem e se você concordar em tentar a vaga para goleiro - Rony corou até as orelhas.

- Eu? Goleiro da Grifinória? - estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Não Rony! Da Sonserina... - disse Gina, agora se metendo também no assunto dos garotos. Até mesmo Mione tinha parado de ler o livro "Interminável" para dar atenção à conversa dos outros.

- É, meu amor, você deveria tentar... Seria bom que você estivesse no time. Eu ficaria orgulhosa - ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele por baixo da mesa. Tinha sido como proferir a maldição Imperio. Ele aceitou na mesma hora.

- Ok! Eu vou tentar a vaga de goleiro. Agora vamos que as aulas já vão começar e eu estou louco para descobrir que história é essa de grupos de estudo.

Muitos alunos já tinham ido para as suas aulas e o Salão Principal já estava quase vazio. Gina tinha aula de Feitiços e Fred e Jorge de Transfiguração. Os outros três teriam a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e estavam muito animados, embora as aulas fossem junto com os sonserinos. Quando chegaram na sala todos já estavam sentados, sentaram-se então em uma bancada na primeira fileira. Arabella sorriu para eles e, para surpresa de todos, não os advertiu pelo atraso. Esperou que eles estivessem bem acomodados e começou a aula.

- Bom dia turma! - a turma respondeu com um fraco e desanimado "Bom dia professora Figg". - Eu primeiramente gostaria que vocês me chamassem de Arabella. Quero ser uma amiga para vocês, alguém com quem possam contar. Por isso vou dispensar as formalidades - Draco Malfoy deu um sorriso desdenhoso e disse, baixinho, para Crabbe e Goyle.

- Típico de uma amante de trouxas - os outros dois riram.

- Mas não quer dizer que eu dispense o respeito, educação e boas maneiras. Compreendeu, Sr. Malfoy? - Draco se sobressaltou. Como ela poderia ter ouvido?

- Compreendi professora - e sorriu da maneira mais forçada que pôde. Ela olhou seca para ele enquanto os grifinórios riam discretamente.

- Não me pareceu muito... Então estou descontando 5 pontos da Sonserina, apenas como aviso - ele ameaçou protestar mas diante do olhar de raiva dos colegas se calou. - A menos que o Sr. queira partilhar comigo e com o resto da turma o que dizia aos seus colegas enquanto eu tentava iniciar a aula - ele abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente. - Ótimo - ela sorriu. - Vamos começar a nossa primeira aula...

Harry sorria por dentro e por fora. Era como se Arabella fosse Snape só que ao contrário, já que protegia os grifinórios.

- Agora eu gostaria de esclarecer o motivo que me fez adotar um livro trouxa. Algum de vocês tem alguma idéia do que poderia me fazer adotá-lo? - Hermione ergueu a mão. - Sim, Srta. Granger? - ela sorria para Hermione.

- Foi por que a senhora queria desmistificar os trouxas, diminuindo os preconceitos? - era um palpite razoável.

- Sim e não, querida. Na verdade é preciso bem mais do que um livro, uma aula e muitos anos para destruir um preconceito. Preconceitos podem ser mais fortes e piores do que muitas maldições imperdoáveis - Draco ensaiou fazer uma careta mas ela, mesmo de costas, pareceu perceber. - O Sr. Malfoy gostaria de arriscar um palpite, pois não... - ela olhava incisivamente para ele agora. Draco nunca tinha sido tão massacrado em uma sala de aula.

- Eu, é... Digo... Eu... - ele corou profundamente e Malfoy raramente, senão nunca, corava.

- Bem, diante da sua articulação eu vou esclarecer. Na realidade eu realmente gostaria de amenizar os preconceitos contra os trouxas, como a Srta. Granger brilhantemente deduziu. Aliás, 10 pontos para Grifinória por isso - Mione sorriu para Rony e Harry. - Mas, mais do que isso, eu quero deixar claro para vocês que não são apenas os bruxos que têm talentos mágicos. Há trouxas que conseguem manter grande contato místico de formas diferentes que não mágica. É isso que eu quero mostrar com este livro - Hermione levantou a mão.

- Mas Arabella, como isso será possível? Nem todos têm conhecimento suficiente sobre o mundo trouxa.

- Ótima pergunta, querida, mas é aí que os grupos de estudo entram. Eles são para aumentar a integração entre os alunos. Reunirão alunos de turmas, casas e talentos diferentes. Assim, cada um poderá dividir com os outros, ensinando e aprendendo coisas novas, com base nas próprias experiências. Quem é descendente de trouxas poderá compartilhar com os outros.

- Caramba, meu pai adoraria isso - Rony deixou escapar sem querer o comentário.

- Garanto que sim, Sr. Weasley. Ele está a par disso, foi, aliás, uma idéia dele e de Alastor. Excelente homem Arthur - Rony corou de orgulho do pai. - Bem, queridos, gostaria que vocês fizessem uma breve leitura do livro e que, na próxima aula, já tivessem lido o primeiro capítulo. É uma leitura difícil, eu sei, mas será fascinante, garanto. Vou adiantar algo a vocês para ajudar. É um livro que se utiliza de metáforas para profetizar acontecimentos marcantes do mundo trouxa de vários séculos. Quero que vocês enxerguem isso como uma forma de prevenir acontecimentos, uma forma de ter uma previsão do futuro - a turma fez um silêncio sepulcral. - Por favor, não se assustem com isso. Há várias formas de se prever o futuro, algumas não muito ortodoxas - Harry riu para Rony, sabia que ela se referia às maluquices da professora de Adivinhação. - Mas há formas genuínas e deveras interessantes. E quero que vocês tenham isso em mente quando forem ler. Há diversas formas de se ter uma previsão. Ela pode ser algo simples, como um sonho, ou complexa como uma visão. Por hoje é só, queridos.

Ela liberou a turma mais cedo, não tinha sentido ficarem ali já que as aulas seriam baseadas na leitura do livro e só teriam começado na aula seguinte. Todos se retiraram rapidamente, principalmente os sonserinos, que odiaram a professora e a aula. Mas Mione ainda se deteve na sala. Gostaria de esclarecer algumas dúvidas com a professora Figg. Harry e Rony a estavam esperando do lado de fora.

- Arabella, eu posso fazer alguma perguntas? - ela parecia confusa.

- É claro, querida.

- Em relação a estas formas de previsão, sonhos, visões... Será que a senhora teria algum livro que eu pudesse ler, sabe, como exemplo - Arabella sorriu.

- Você é muito interessada, Hermione. Muito bem querida. Vou lhe emprestar uma caderneta de anotações minha. Nesta caderneta tem várias informações que podem te ajudar a entender melhor esse assunto. Espero que minha letra não seja difícil de você entender - ela mostrou a caligrafia para Mione, abrindo o livrinho.

- Ah! Arabella, a sua caligrafia é ótima. Já viu a do Hagrid? - as duas riram e Mione saiu satisfeita com a caderneta debaixo do braço. Ela aproveitaria que a aula tinha acabado mais cedo e leria um pouco na sala comunal. Os dois meninos a estavam esperando do lado de fora.

- Mione! Não acredito que você já foi arranjar mais um livro para ler - Rony ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a ânsia de conhecimento da namorada.

- Ah! Rony, eu acho que pode ajudar o Harry. Ele fica tendo esses sonhos estranhos... Pode ser um começo. Talvez eu não precise ir à biblioteca.

- Hey! Eu não fico tendo esses sonhos estranhos. Eu tive um, um. E depois, eu não acho que seja previsão de nada... - ele foi interrompido por Fred e Jorge, que vinham correndo.

- Harry! Ainda bem que a sua aula acabou mais cedo - disse Jorge. - McGonagall nos liberou para reunir o time.

- Temos que decidir direitinho o capitão e o goleiro. As meninas já estão nos aguardando no campo - continuou Fred.

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione. Ela então falou, antes que pudessem dizer outra coisa.

- Vão logo! E Rony, vá também. Algo me diz que você vai fazer parte do time - ela deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do namorado, que ficou com as orelhas púrpuras. - Boa sorte - e saiu, estava ansiosa para ir até a sala comunal, desfrutar do livro de Arabella.

Enquanto isso os meninos correram para o campo de quadribol. Quando chegaram lá Angelina, Alicia e Katie já os aguardavam. Junto com elas três outros meninos da Grifinória, dois do sétimo ano e um do sexto. Tentariam a vaga de goleiro. Rony ficou branco de medo. Era mais alto que os três mas bem menos forte. Estava começando a achar que tinha sido um grande erro acreditar que poderia entrar para o time. Mas então lembrou da namorada, sorrindo confiante para ele, e resolveu se dar uma chance.

Antes de começar a testar os goleiros deveriam decidir quem era o capitão novo. Fred chamou os outros cinco para perto, deixando Rony e os outros três garotos de fora.

- Bem, vamos decidir logo o novo capitão. Eu e o Jorge sugerimos o Harry. Ele topa se vocês, meninas concordarem - Fred era realmente muito prático para o gosto de Harry, que estava absolutamente encabulado agora. As meninas se entreolharam.

- Eu acho que está ótimo. Creio que não há melhor escolha. Era o que o Olívio gostaria, Harry. Ele confiava muito em você. E nós também - Angelina disse, ele sorriu para elas.

- Obrigado pela confiança, gente. Bem, então agora vamos escolher esse goleiro e começar a treinar. Vamos ganhar este campeonato... - todos riram.

- É isso aí, capitão - disseram os gêmeos juntos.

Chamaram os quatro meninos para fazer o teste. Seria uma melhor de três. Cada uma das artilheiras arremessaria um lance livre para cada um. Aquele que agarrasse mais venceria. Se houvesse empate os lances seriam repetidos. As três meninas subiram nas vassouras e deram algumas voltas no campo para se aquecer.

O primeiro dos pretensos goleiros foi para a frente dos aros e começaram os lances livres. Angelina lançou e ele agarrou. Depois Katie e ela fez o ponto. Por fim, Alicia lançou e ele defendeu. O segundo rapaz, o menino do sexto ano, perdeu duas defesas e logo já estava desclassificado. O outro menino do sétimo ano perdeu os três lances. Então só faltava Rony. Ele empatou com o primeiro rapaz. A decisão ficaria entre os dois. Harry estava animado. Torcia discretamente pelo amigo.

Novos lances foram repetidos, incansavelmente. Após uma sucessão de empates entre os dois, Fred e Jorge tiveram uma idéia.

- Vamos simular um jogo mas sem o pomo, nós vamos trabalhar com os balaços, defendendo as meninas e os dois goleiros. Elas devem tentar fazer gols dos dois lados. Quem tiver defendido mais ao final de meia hora ganha.

Todos concordaram. Estava ficando extremamente chato e cansativo o esquema de lances livres. Os dois meninos eram igualmente bons goleiros mas Rony tinha mais preparo, pois era mais leve e magro que o outro. Podia suportar melhor uma partida mais longa e, evidentemente, ao final da meia hora tinha defendido todos os arremessos das garotas. Harry levantou a mão, indicando que o jogo terminava.

- Acabou! Rony, você é o novo goleiro da Grifinória! - ele ria descaradamente agora para o amigo.

- É isso aí maninho! - os gêmeos também estavam felizes. E mesmo as meninas. O outro menino não ficou muito aborrecido, afinal Rony tinha ganhado merecidamente e uma vez que a Grifinória ganhasse o campeonato ele ficaria feliz.

- Parabéns Weasley. Vitória merecida - disse.

- Obrigado! Você jogou muito bem! - o menino saiu.

Harry se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Muito bom, Rony! Eu sabia! Tinha que ser você...

- Eu mal posso esperar para contar para a Mione... Acho que eu poderia levantar ela no colo de tão feliz que eu estou.

- Você deveria tomar um banho primeiro. Ela não ia gostar de ficar cheirando como um gambá - ele riu, implicando com o amigo.

- Ah, Harry! - eles foram saindo. Todos estavam muito cansados. Quando estavam já fora do campo, Harry viu que alguns alunos se aproximavam. Era o time da Corvinal.

- Olá pessoal! Olá Harry! - era Cho, era a capitã do time, e estava chegando no campo para iniciar a seleção de dois novos artilheiros.

O garoto corou mas conseguiu responder desta vez.

- Olá Cho! Bom treino pra vocês.

- Você é o novo capitão?

- Sou sim, por quê? - ele estava cada vez mais sem graça mas também curioso. Onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa?

- Por nada - ela sorriu, ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando Harry desconsertado. - Gostei que tivesse sido você - disse, piscando, e subindo na vassoura para reunir o resto do time. Harry ficou sem fala. O resto do time da Grifinória já estava no vestiário e ele os acompanhou.

Rony estava ansioso para se arrumar. Queria estar o mais rápido possível na sala comunal, para contar a novidade para Hermione. E Harry agora estava literalmente anestesiado pela conversa que tinha tido com Cho. Ela nunca tinha agido daquela forma com ele. Os dois se arrumaram rapidamente e correram para o castelo. Queriam estar antes do almoço na sala comunal.

Assim que passaram pela Mulher Gorda, Mione se levantou. Ela lançou um olhar para Rony, que fez a maior cara de derrotado que seu cinismo permitiu.

Harry não precisava nem mesmo fingir choque. A rápida conversa com Cho tinha sido o suficiente para tirá-lo de órbita. Mione encarou o namorado e sorriu. Ele então ficou com dúvida estampada no rosto:

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! - disse ela, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Como você descobriu? - ele estava confuso. - Eu estava tentando te enganar e...

- Suas orelhas - disse rapidamente.

- Ahn? - o garoto arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, espantado.

- Suas orelhas, Rony. Elas ficam vermelhas quando você está nervoso. E elas parecem bem normais - disse, fazendo cócegas nas orelhas do namorado.

- Nossa! É tão fácil me interpretar assim? - ela sorriu.

- Só para quem te conhece bem, meu amor - ele a achava adorável daquele jeito, segura de si. - Não é, Harry? - ela agora se dirigia ao amigo, que não respondeu. - Harry? - ele continuou calado, em silêncio. - TERRA CHAMANDO HARRY POTTER! - ela gritou, tentando chamar a atenção do amigo, que finalmente a olhou, saindo do transe.

- Ahn? Ah! Sim, Mione, é sim... - ele não parecia ter idéia do que ela falava mas quando Hermione ficava histérica daquele jeito o remédio era concordar.

- Nossa, Harry, você nem sabe do que eu estou falando... Em que mundo você estava? - Rony então respondeu antes que o amigo pudesse dizer outra coisa.

- Não é em que mundo mas onde. Ele ainda está no campo de quadribol... Ficou lá, junto com a apanhadora da Corvinal - disse alto essa parte. Alto o suficiente para que Gina, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala comunal, pudesse ouvir. A menina abaixou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a tristeza, e Rony continuou.

- Shhhh! - disse Harry, pedindo silêncio. Era tímido com essas coisas.

- Ah, Harry! Deixa de cerimônia... Desta vez o articulado aqui se deu bem, a garota até piscou para ele. Ou você pensa que eu não vi? - disse, dirigindo-se ao amigo. - Pelo jeito daqui a pouco não serei só eu com uma namorada por aqui... - aquela tinha sido a gota d'água para Gina e Mione.

- Rony! - Mione estava ficando realmente furiosa. Tinha visto com o canto do olho Gina subindo correndo as escadas do dormitório. Ela percebeu que a amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Finalmente Rony calou a boca quando o resto dos colegas do quinto ano foi lhe dar os parabéns pela vaga no time.

Mione subiu as escadas discretamente. Sabia que Gina não estava bem. Pensou que poderia ajudá-la. Bateu de levinho na porta do quarto da amiga.

- Um momento... Entre - ela ouviu a amiga dizer com a voz fanhosa de choro.

- Gina? Você está bem? - disse, aproximando-se da amiga, que estava deitada de bruços na cama e agora tinha se sentado.

- Ah! Mione... - ela abraçou a amiga, soluçando. Mione não sabia muito bem o que fazer, apenas a confortou. Sabia que ela não queria conversar sobre o assunto naquele instante mas ficaria ali o tempo que precisasse.

Sofrer por amor era algo que ela mesma já tinha experimentado em relação a Rony diversas vezes até o garoto se decidir. Ficou bastante tempo ali com Gina. Não tinha idéia de que o que ela sentia por Harry fosse tão forte. Achava que era mais uma quedinha infantil. Mas ali, diante dela, via sofrer não uma criança mas uma jovem. Aquelas lágrimas não eram por causa de uma paixonite qualquer, Hermione percebia agora. Eram o sofrimento de quem ama de verdade.

Não desceram para almoçar. Hermione aproveitou que Gina dormiu após chorar por alguns minutos e foi para a biblioteca, pesquisar sobre o sonho de Harry antes das aulas da tarde. O próprio caderninho da Sra. Figg tinha sido muito útil. Os meninos, por sua vez, estavam tão entretidos com toda aquela conversa sobre quadribol que nem estranharam a ausência delas na mesa do almoço.

  



	8. O Visitante Insólito

**Capítulo Oito - O Visitante Insólito******

Hermione ficou na biblioteca até o início das aulas da tarde, tinha conseguido juntar algumas informações da caderneta de Arabella com o conteúdo dos livros e, com certeza, sua pesquisa não tinha sido em vão. Esperava poder ajudar Harry quando se reunissem no final do dia. Também estava muito preocupada com Gina. A menina tinha chorado até cair no sono, ainda não tinha conversado com a amiga. Todos esses pensamentos vinham à mente de Hermione quando ela, saindo da biblioteca, deu um encontrão em Draco Malfoy, derrubando todos os livros no chão.

- Desculpe! - disse, sem perceber em quem tinha esbarrado.

- Olha por onde anda, Granger - resmungou.

- Ah! É você? Francamente! Não sei por que eu ainda tentei ser educada... - fez uma careta de nojo. - A educação é algo que você desconhece mesmo, não, Malfoy? - ele ignorou o insulto e, fazendo a expressão mais cínica que pôde, disparou.

- Estava distraída, Granger? Problemas com o namoradinho pobretão? - ela bufou mas não disse nada. Abaixou, juntando os livros caídos. - Ou terá sido alguma coisa com o seu amiguinho, Potter-problemático-patético? Você tem sempre que resolver tudo para eles não é, Granger? - ela estava tentando ignorar o garoto, tentava sair dali mas ele bloqueava a passagem do corredor.

- Eu estava ocupada! Deixe-me passar, Malfoy! Estou atrasada para a aula...

- Está atrasada, ocupada... Você sempre tem que fazer alguma coisa... Salvar o dia... E eles nem mesmo reconhecem... Nem devem ter sentido a sua falta no almoço. A monitora, sempre certinha... E chata - agora ele tinha passado dos limites.

- CALE A BOCA, MALFOY! - berrou.

Madame Pince apareceu na mesma hora e exigiu silêncio e uma explicação. Draco já tinha ido convenientemente embora e Hermione passou alguns minutos esclarecendo o que tinha acontecido. Sorte que Madame Pince conhecia bem a menina e relevou a falta de comportamento, dando apenas uma notificação. Agora a monitora estava realmente furiosa e muito atrasada para a aula de Aritmancia, sua preferida.

"Tudo culpa do idiota do Malfoy...", pensava enquanto corria pelos corredores.

Os meninos estavam no início da aula de Adivinhação. Ainda se perguntavam como estavam agüentando assistir àquela matéria. A obsessão da professora Sibila em prever uma morte horrível para Harry já estava se tornando repetitiva demais para o gosto deles. E mesmo eles, embora tivessem uma enorme criatividade, já não sabiam mais que tipo de desgraças poderiam inventar para preencher os deveres de casa da matéria.

- De repente a gente podia inventar que o mundo vai acabar! O que você acha, Harry?

- Acho que isso não é desgraça o suficiente para ela, Rony - eles riram.

A aula estava começando e a professora tinha colocado os alunos um de frente para o outro. Ela estava pretendendo ensinar a eles técnicas de hipnose, para que pudessem revelar informações guardadas no subconsciente. Harry e Rony estavam achando muito engraçado a demonstração da professora, que tinha tido Lilá Brown como voluntária para ser a sua cobaia. Estava de frente para a menina, muito compenetrada, e balançava uma pedra azul transparente em forma de cone num fino cordão de prata. Conforme o pêndulo oscilava os olhos de Lilá, muito atentos, acompanhavam o movimento.

- Você está com sono... Muito sono - dizia a professora para a menina. Rony estava se segurando para não explodir em risadas.

- Sono? Sono estou eu - disse Rony para Harry. - Eu juro, a morcega velha pode até não fazer a Lilá dormir mas daqui a pouco toda a turma vai estar babando. Já tem alguns alunos roncando lá atrás - Harry não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada. A professora ouviu e, desistindo de hipnotizar Lilá, voltou-se para os dois meninos.

- Vocês dois, cheguem aqui - Harry olhou desanimado para Rony. Tinham combinado tentar passar desapercebidos pela aula, para não despertar a atenção da professora. Ele devia ter segurado a risada. Estavam na frente de Trelawney, que agora tinha entregado o pêndulo não mão de Harry. - Vamos lá, Sr. Potter. Tente a técnica no Sr. Weasley - Harry começou a balançar, desanimadamente, o pêndulo. Mas Rony deu uma discreta piscadela para o amigo. O que tinha sido suficiente para Harry entender o que eles fariam. Então colocou no rosto a expressão de maior seriedade que conseguiu e começou.

- Você está com muito sono... Muito sono... - tentava fazer uma voz soturna. Rony estava gargalhando por dentro mas tinha que manter a postura.

- Uahhh! - Rony estava bocejando. A professora Trewlaney parecia animada agora. Harry a observava pelo canto do olho, sem parar de oscilar o pêndulo. A professora agora estava exatamente à sua frente, ao lado de Rony.

- Seus olhos estão pesados. Você deve fechá-los - Rony fechou os olhos lentamente, a professora ficou satisfeitíssima.

- Agora, Sr. Potter, pergunte algo que o Sr. imagina que o Sr. Weasley não contaria para ninguém. Nem mesmo para os melhores amigos - Harry gelou. Rony, aproveitando que a professora estava atrás dele, abriu um dos olhos e fez uma cara de "E agora?". Harry sabia que Rony não gostaria nada de dizer confidências ali na sala, na frente de todo mundo. Tinha que pensar rápido.

- Ronald Weasley, diga! O que você esconde - disse, evitando entrar em algum assunto particular para tentar dar a opção ao amigo de inventar alguma baboseira para a turma.

A professora parecia que ia protestar mas quando abriu a boca para falar, fechou os olhos com força e começou a falar com a voz sinistra. Avançou bruscamente para frente, derrubando Rony e segurando Harry pelos ombros. Estava machucando-o com as unhas.

- ELA NUNCA VAI TE PERTENCER! - berrou e Harry se assustou. Tentou se soltar. Ela tinha dito exatamente uma das frases que Voldemort dissera em seu sonho. Ela abriu os olhos e estavam totalmente vermelhos. - VOCÊ SÓ VAI PERCEBER TARDE DEMAIS! - ele agora estava definitivamente apavorado.

- O que a senhora disse? - ele tentou fazer com que ela falasse mais mas foi em vão. O próprio Rony estava com os olhos arregalados e muito atento à situação. Mesmo os alunos que roncavam no fundo da sala tinham sido acordados pelos berros da professora.

- Ahn? O que perguntou, Sr. Potter? - ela parecia não se lembrar absolutamente de nada. Nem mesmo do tema da aula. - Turma, vocês estão dispensados... Estou com uma forte dor de cabeça - todos foram saindo rapidamente. Harry ainda estava muito chocado mas não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer. Rony, por sua vez estava fulo da vida.

- Droga Harry! Aquela coruja seca sempre arranja um jeito de dar sustos na gente. Ela queria era terminar a aula dela em grande estilo. Pobre morcega doida... Ficou com raiva por que estávamos dando uma aula de hipnose com a nossa encenação - Harry riu. Mesmo estando preocupado, tinha sido muito engraçado enganar novamente a professora com a falsa sessão de hipnose, teriam um tempo livre antes do jantar e então resolveram fazer uma visita a Hagrid.

Hagrid estava hospedando em sua cabana os outros três gigantes e o espaço estava absurdamente escasso dentro da casa. Na hora de dormir os três homens se acotovelavam no tapete do chão, já que tinham deixado a cama de Hagrid para Vasta poder dormir. Até mesmo Canino estava dormindo do lado de fora. Hagrid esperava que assim que Madame Maxime chegasse pudesse abrigar os gigantes em sua carruagem, tornando sua cabana um pouco mais habitável.

Dumbledore tinha achado melhor, pelo menos no início do ano letivo, que os gigantes ficassem fora do castelo, para não alarmar os alunos. Tinha sido, afinal de contas, um grande período de desavenças entre humanos e gigantes e alguns pais poderiam ficar intimidados com a presença deles no convívio com seus filhos. Com o tempo, é claro, teriam acomodações apropriadas no castelo.

Vasta abria a porta de madeira, para grande surpresa dos meninos.

- Olá garotos! Em que eu posso ajudar? - ela parou e olhou seriamente para a testa de Harry. - Minha nossa, você é Harry Potter!

- É - disse timidamente, Rony rindo muito. - Eu sou ele, digo, eu sou eu... Você entendeu não? - a giganta riu.

- Hagrid falou muito de você. Suponho que você, ruivinho - apontou para Rony -, seja o Ronald Weasley, melhor amigo de Harry - Rony sorriu, era a primeira vez que alguém já tinha ouvido falar dele. - Rúbeo me falou muito bem de vocês - os meninos sorriram enquanto ela os fazia entrar. - Ele não vai demorar. Foi cuidar dos animais com os rapazes.

A cabana estava vazia, os três homens estavam fora. Tinham deixado Vasta tomando conta da casa. Ela era muito simpática e ótima anfitriã. Assim que os meninos entraram colocou um bule com água para ferver. Faria um chá para os meninos enquanto esperavam por Hagrid e os outros. Timidamente, Rony reiniciou a conversa.

- A senhora da tinha ouvido falar de todos nós?

- Ah! Sim, Rúbeo conversava muito conosco durante as noites nas montanhas e durante a viagem de volta. Não digam a ele que eu mencionei isso mas ele chorava muito quando lembrava de vocês e do diretor. Tinha muitas saudades, pobrezinho. Contou tantas histórias sobre vocês que é como se eu já os conhecesse - ela sorriu e levantou-se para preparar o chá. A cabana estava com um novo cheiro, muito agradável, de limpeza e de chocolate com canela. Retornou à mesa com as xícaras e um prato de biscoitos. - Podem provar, queridos. Eu mesma fiz. O Rúbeo, e não digam que eu mencionei isso, é uma negação na cozinha - os meninos riram, esticaram as mãos e pegaram um biscoito cada um.

Estavam deliciosos, a porta se abriu no instante seguinte e por ela entraram os três gigantes. Harry foi até Hagrid e lhe deu um forte abraço. O gigante ficou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Olá, Harry! Rony! Senti saudades de vocês... E a Hermione? Ela não veio?

- Ela ainda está em aula - respondeu Rony. - A morcega velha da Trewlaney nos liberou mais cedo. Depois eu volto com a Mione aqui, para você poder ver a minha namorada - Harry ergueu os olhos, achando graça do amigo. Rony só estava tentando achar um pretexto para informar a novidade a Hagrid.

- Vocês dois, hein? Eu sempre achei que tanta briga ia acabar assim - ele riu. - É como eu e Madame Maxime que... - ele parou e ficou sem graça. - Eu não devia ter dito isso - os outros riram.

- E então, Hagrid, como foi lá nas montanhas? - Harry estava curioso para saber como tinham sido as negociações com os gigantes.

- Ah! No início foi difícil. Nós podemos ser muito teimosos, se você entende o que eu quero dizer - o mais baixo dos outros dois gigantes, Miúdo, se manifestou.

- Hagrid quer dizer que depois de tanto tempo de segregação é difícil uma readaptação. Ficou complicado o reestabelecimento de um patamar de confiança e amizade entre nós. Nós, gigantes, podemos ser grandes e fortes mas temos uma sensibilidade aguçada e nossos sentimentos são muito perenes. Nos magoamos com facilidade - o outro gigante, Colossus, o interrompeu.

- Não, Miúdo. Não é nada disso. Nós só não sabíamos se devíamos acreditar neles. Ficamos muito tempo aborrecidos com os humanos - Harry olhou para Hagrid, que deu uma piscadela e balançou a cabeça, indicando que Colossus não era bem uma mente brilhante. Miúdo, por sua vez, era como se fosse a Hermione da terra dos gigantes. Tinha sempre a resposta na ponta da língua e adorava falar difícil.

- Então - Harry disse enquanto Vasta trazia mais chá para todos -, como foi que vocês resolveram voltar com Hagrid?

- Ah! - Miúdo exclamou. - Alguns de nós ainda relutamos em aceitar o mundo humano. Mas eu creio que o preconceito é uma praga sobre a terra. Então se Dumbledore se deu ao trabalho de enviar dois meio gigantes de sua confiança eu o julguei sábio e dei meu voto de confiança.

- Eu quis vir por que achei Hagrid uma pessoa boa. E se o Miúdo vinha eu tinha que vir - disse Colossus, com simplicidade.

- E eu vim - disse Vasta - porque esses dois não são nada sem mim - ela sorriu para os outros dois gigantes. - E porque eu acredito em um mundo melhor, com convivência pacífica - completou sob um olhar de aprovação de Miúdo.

Harry achou que a amizade dos três gigantes lembrava sua amizade com Rony e Hermione.

- E as aulas, Hagrid? Como vão ser? Eu não estou gostando nada dessa história de grupos de estudo - Rony estava ansioso para arrancar alguma informação do gigante.

- Fique calmo Rony. Pelo menos Hermione vai estar no seu grupo. Já o Harry... - os dois meninos fizeram cara de espanto.

- Como assim? - Harry agora tinha ficado preocupado. - Estou em um grupo diferente do de Rony e Mione?

- Ah! Meninos, eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia mesmo... Mas Dumbledore os separou por diferentes características e agrupou as mais diferentes pessoas em cada grupo. Os professores ajudaram, dando opiniões. As idades, turmas, casas... Tudo misturado. E o Harry... Eu ainda tentei insistir com o Dumbledore mas Snape ficou pressionando... - o gigante deu um suspiro profundo.

- O que tem eu, Hagrid? - disse, parecendo desanimado embora conformado. - Eu já estou até me acostumando... Pode contar... Eu vou acabar sabendo mesmo...

- Draco Malfoy é do seu grupo, Harry! - disse Hagrid, tristemente.

- Ah, não! Era só o que me faltava... - reclamou, decepcionado.

- Mas como, Hagrid? Não vai ter outro jeito? - Rony estava tentando minimizar os estragos enquanto Harry tinha a cabeça baixa e dava batidinhas de leve com a testa na mesa.

- Não! Eu apenas consegui uma compensação... - ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Ahn? Como assim? - disse Harry, levantando a cabeça.

- Dumbledore colocou no grupo de Harry a sua irmã, Rony. A pequena Gina. Eu insisti que pelo menos ele pusesse algum amigo de Harry. As outras pessoa do grupo eu não sei quem são... Do seu grupo, Rony eu só sei que a sua namorada faz parte, os outros dois eu desconheço - os dois meninos se entreolharam.

Estava quase na hora do jantar e queriam conversar com Hermione sobre o que ela havia descoberto na biblioteca. Então se despediram dos gigantes, levando, satisfeito, muitos biscoitos de chocolate e canela no bolso.

Assim que terminaram de jantar entraram na sala comunal e se sentaram em uma das mesas de leitura. Estavam apenas aguardando Hermione. Ela tinha jantado mais cedo com Gina e estava no dormitório feminino, conversando com a menina.

- Gina, você tem certeza de que está bem? Eu posso ficar aqui com você mais um pouco - Mione estava penalizada.

- Está Mione, pode descer. Você tem que contar aos meninos as coisas que descobriu. Eu só não quero descer assim - seu rosto estava inchado e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. - Eu não quero vê-lo agora. Ainda está doendo muito. Eu não quero encará-lo e tratá-lo como se fosse culpa dele. Porque não é... - ela fungou. - Ele simplesmente não sabe que eu existo - deu um grande suspiro. Mione olhou para baixo, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

- As coisas podem mudar, Gina. Vê eu e o seu irmão?

- Mione, você e o Rony foram feitos um para o outro. Qualquer um podia ver isso. Meu irmão é que é um tonto. Só isso! Mas o Harry não. Ele sabe o que quer... Quem quer... Só que não sou eu... - Mione não tinha mais argumentos para a amiga então tentou apelar.

- Então se você vai desistir eu vou te ajudar. Você sabe, não existe só um garoto disponível nessa escola...

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Mione. Mas parece que para mim sempre existiu apenas um garoto. Parece que eu sempre enxerguei só Harry Potter na minha frente...

- Então agora você vai começar a olhar para os lados, Gina - as duas riram e Hermione desceu as escadas para encontrar os garotos.

- Até que enfim! - disse Rony. Ela ignorou o namorado e colocou um livro que tinha pegado na biblioteca, um dicionário e a caderneta de Arabella sobre a mesa. Parecia de mau humor.

- Aí está o material da pesquisa que eu passei o horário do almoço fazendo para vocês - disse secamente, deixando-os perceber que estava aborrecida.

- Por que você está assim? - perguntou Rony.

- É, Mione? Você mesma tinha se oferecido - ela não encarou o namorado e respondeu olhando apenas para Harry.

- Hoje eu tive que ouvir algumas poucas e boas do Malfoy - Rony ficou vermelho de raiva mas continuou calado.

- O que aquele idiota disse? - Harry já estava cheio de Malfoy, sempre atrapalhando.

- Só besteiras. Mas uma das coisas que ele disse é verdade... - nesse instante ela encarou o namorado. - O senhor percebeu, por acaso, que eu não estava presente na mesa do almoço? - Rony abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, espantado. - Como eu imaginei! A sua falta de respostas é muito reconfortante.

- Mione, eu... - ele tentou se explicar mas foi interrompido.

- Francamente, Rony! Até Malfoy percebeu que eu não estava na mesa.

- E o que o Malfoy poderia estar fazendo para prestar tanta atenção à mesa da Grifinória? Boa coisa não devia ser - Mione também ficou encafifada com aquilo.

- Não vem ao caso o porquê das atenções do idiota do Malfoy estarem voltadas para a nossa mesa. E sim o porquê da sua falta de atenção comigo. Porque o Harry eu sei que está passando por um problema mas você... Qual é a sua desculpa? - Rony fez uma careta. Parecia que ia passar mal do estômago. Era a primeira briga que tinha com Hermione desde que tinham começado o namoro. Harry resolveu interceder pelo amigo.

- Mione, foi culpa minha. Ficamos bolando estratégias para o campeonato de quadribol com o resto do time. Rony ainda estava chocado com o fato de ser o novo goleiro. Todos estavam amontoados à nossa volta, dando os parabéns para ele. A maior confusão... E você sabe, ele só concorreu à vaga por sua causa, para você ficar orgulhosa do seu namorado - Harry mal podia acreditar nas baboseiras que dizia. Mas surtiu efeito pois na mesma hora Hermione se abraçou a Rony.

- Está desculpado - Rony mexeu os lábios por sobre os ombros da namorada e Harry pôde ver que ele murmurava "obrigado".

Harry acenou com que estava tudo bem e então começaram a reunião. Hermione explicou o que tinha conseguido na biblioteca.

- Esse aqui é o livro que eu descobri - ela abriu a primeira página.

- "Projeção Astral" - leu Harry.

- Parece que a coruja seca ia adorar esse livro - Harry fez um gesto de silêncio a Rony enquanto Hermione o censurava com o olhar.

- Esse livro fala que algumas pessoas podem, enquanto dormem e mesmo até acordadas, experimentar diferentes níveis de consciência. Tem alguns termos que eu não conhecia então este dicionário trouxa me ajudou um pouco.

- Como assim, Hermione? Diferentes níveis? - Harry estava curioso.

- Estágios entre estar acordado e dormindo. Os extremos são o sono e a vigília mas há estágios intermediários. Por exemplo, o nosso corpo e o nosso espírito são fundidos, colados um ao outro. Mas algumas pessoas podem... Hum, digamos, descolar um do outro por alguns instantes e visitar outras dimensões dessa forma.

- Quer dizer que é como se o Harry tivesse morrido por uns tempos? - Rony estava impressionado. - Que coisa sinistra! - Harry lembrou que tinha visto Colin e ficou preocupado, será que tinha ido até a dimensão dos mortos?

- Como isso funciona, Hermione? Qual é a utilidade disso? Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Depende Harry... Aí que entra o livrinho da Arabella. Nele há algumas informações. Algumas dessas viagens são apenas experiências sem sentido. Outras podem nos trazer informações. É como o que ela disse na aula. São muitos os canais que podem ser sintonizados para se adquirir informações. Mas ainda não se sabe muito a respeito desse tema. Os cientistas trouxas tentam provar várias teorias. Mas sem acreditar em magia é difícil concluir algo. Só posso te dizer que, segundo o livro, você teve uma experiência fora do corpo. É um tipo de projeção astral. Agora, os objetivos disso, não poderemos saber.

Os dois meninos estavam ainda curiosos com aquilo tudo. Era como se a menina tivesse engolido o livro e simplesmente cuspisse as palavras.

- Hermione, dá para você resumir? - Rony ainda estava confuso. Ela fez uma expressão monótona e simplificou.

- É como se o espírito do Harry saísse para passear. Ele é um visitante meio, digamos, insólito.

Com tantas informações assim estava ficando difícil entender. Harry tinha imaginado que ele estava sendo visitado, não o contrário. Então Hermione sugeriu.

- Vamos dormir. Amanhã eu vou procurar mais coisas na biblioteca. Talvez eu fale com a Arabella, como quem não quer nada. Ela sabe que eu sou interessada na matéria.

Com isso eles se levantaram. Rony e Harry foram para o dormitório dos meninos e Hermione, assim que entrou no seu quarto, foi recebida por Bichento, que se enroscou em suas pernas, ronronando. Ela colocou os livros em cima da escrivaninha, trocou o pijama e quando foi chamar o gato para se deitar ao seu lado estranhou. Ele não obedeceu. Estava deitado em cima da sua escrivaninha, exatamente encolhidinho sobre a caderneta da professora Arabella. Mas Hermione não percebeu isso. Estava com muito sono, apenas murmurou "Gato mimado" e dormiu na mesma hora. Ela tinha tido um dia muito cheio.

  



	9. Os Inusitados Grupos de Estudo

**Capítulo Nove - Os Inusitados Grupos de Estudo******

De manhã, quando Hermione acordou e viu que Bichento dormia em cima do livro da professora, tentou removê-lo mas o gato se agarrou estranhamente à caderneta, fazendo com que ela tivesse que puxá-lo.

- Bichento! Solta isso! Ficou doido? Esse livro nem é meu - o gato tinha fincado as unhas no livro e agora a menina teria que explicar à senhora Figg por que a capa da caderneta tinha várias marcas de unhas. Ela mesma tinha sido arranhada pelo gato.

Hermione se arrumou e resolver mostrar tanto o gato quanto o livro, para que a professora pudesse acreditar que ela não tinha culpa do incidente. Quando estava chegando à sala dos professores Bichento se soltou do seu colo e começou a arranhar a porta. Ela então bateu e Arabella abriu. Bichento se enroscou nas pernas da professora e Hermione, muito sem graça, abaixou para tentar pegá-lo.

- Desculpe professora! Ele nunca fez isso antes... Nem gosta muito de estranhos - estava surpresa com o comportamento do gato.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Eu na verdade adoro gatos. Ele deve estar farejando o cheiro dos meus queridinhos, por isso está se comportando assim...

- Bem, Arabella, então eu creio que isso deva explicar isto - estava segurando o livro da professora, a capa marcada de unhas. - Eu suponho que ele tenha se afeiçoado ao livro por causa do cheiro de outros gatos. Foi um custo tirá-lo dele. Me desculpe, eu vou mandar encapar assim que eu entrar de férias.

- Não tem problema, Hermione, além disso é um bichinho tão adorável. Só estava seguindo os seus instintos - agora estava com Bichento no colo e o gato parecia quase dormindo de tão tranqüilo.

- A senhora tem mesmo jeito com gatos... – a menina estava extremamente surpresa.

- Obrigada! Quando quiser pode deixá-lo comigo? Vamos nos dar muito bem, não é coisa fofa? - ela se dirigia a Bichento, que ronronava feliz em seu colo.

- Oh, sim, claro... – Hermione fez uma expressão pensativa. - Arabella, eu queria entender melhor como é possível uma pessoa sair do corpo - mostrou o livro da biblioteca à professora.

- Ah! Requer grande concentração. A pessoa deve ter muita força interior ou ser um mago muito poderoso. Mas por que você quer saber isso agora, querida?

- São dúvidas. Só isso – desconversou, não perguntaria nada além para não despertar a curiosidade da professora. - Eu acho esse tema fascinante. Obrigada. Vamos Bichento - o gato sequer se moveu. - Vamos!

- Deixe-o comigo, Hermione. Depois eu o mando de volta para o seu dormitório. Vá tomar o seu café da manhã, daqui a pouco começam as aulas - a menina, ainda abismada com o comportamento de Bichento, virou-se e foi até o Salão Principal.

Ao chegar, contou aos amigos o que o gato fizera e Harry e Rony riram muito.

- Nossa Mione! Aquele seu gato é mesmo pirado! - Rony tinha quase se engasgado com o leite de tanto rir.

- Mas ele é muito inteligente... - tentava defender.

- Isso é verdade. Ele sabia quem era o Perebas e defendeu Snuffles o tempo todo - Harry concordou.

- E depois, Rony, a professora falou que é porque ela tem muitos gatos e Bichento pode farejá-los.

- Ah! É mesmo - disse Harry. - Nossa, a Arabella deve ter adorado o Bichento. Ela é louca por gatos. Quando ela tomava conta de mim me mostrava fotos de toda a árvore genealógica dos gatos. Alguns tinham até sobrenome! - todos riram e continuaram a tomar o café.

A primeira aula do trio seria Trato com Criaturas Mágicas e os grupos de estudo seriam finalmente revelados. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid os alunos da Sonserina já estavam lá. Malfoy franziu a testa ao ver os alunos da outra casa chegar. Os outros gigantes também estavam presentes e a aula prometia ser bastante movimentada. Tinha uma caixa enorme no meio do pátio e os alunos podiam sentir um cheiro forte de queimado e fumaça que saía pelos buracos dela. Hagrid então começou a aula.

- Bem meninos, estamos aqui hoje para demonstrar para vocês como se lida com um dragão - alguns ficaram surpresos, outros curiosos, e esticaram os pescoços para olhar para a caixa mas a maioria se encolheu e foi para trás, com medo. - É claro que não vamos lidar com dragões adultos. Isso é muito complicado e requer magia avançada - Hagrid piscou para Harry, que tinha enfrentado sozinho um dragão adulto no ano anterior. - Então eu pude contar com a ajuda de um amigo meu da Romênia e aprenderemos como lidar com um dragão jovem - ele abriu a caixa e de dentro dela saiu um animal mais ou menos do tamanho de um cavalo. - Este dragão tem quatro anos de idade. Eu apresento a vocês Norberto - Harry sorriu para Rony e Hermione. Com certeza Carlinhos tinha trazido o antigo dragão norueguês de Hagrid para que as aulas fossem dadas. O meio-gigante estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. E Norberto parecia bem e forte.

Hagrid explicou que os outros gigantes dariam algumas aulas mas sempre que possível ele os estaria acompanhando. Miúdo daria aulas para o sétimo ano sobre lesmas do pântano. Colossus teria a ajuda de Vasta para as aulas do quarto e sexto. Tinha sido muito complicado conseguir uma mula-sem-cabeça, fora importada do Brasil e Hagrid tinha plantado alfafa especial para alimentá-la, se bem que não entendia como um animal sem cabeça poderia comer.

O almoço transcorreu sem maiores acontecimentos até o momento que Dumbledore bateu com sua colher de sopa na taça, exigindo silêncio. Todos sabiam que ele falaria sobre os grupos de estudo e cessaram as conversas paralelas.

- Meus caros alunos, como eu já havia informado esse ano teremos um novo esquema educacional. Vocês serão divididos em grupos de estudo. Cada grupo terá um dia da semana para se reunir na biblioteca e tirar as dúvidas sobre as matérias da semana anterior. É obrigatória a presença e a Madame Pince fiscalizará, pessoalmente, se todos estão comparecendo. Cabe a mim lembrar que os grupos estão divididos e não vai ser permitida espécie alguma de troca. Está tudo estabelecido e foi uma tarefa trabalhosa. Também quero que tenham em mente que o seu grupo é como se fosse uma extensão de sua casa. E, portanto, cada casa receberá pontos por alunos bem sucedidos em seus grupos e também perderá por faltas que possam ser cometidas. Então creio que os colegas terão que se respeitar e não tentar prejudicar os companheiros, pois assim estarão prejudicando a própria casa e a si próprios. Os grupos estão divididos e os nomes estarão afixados na sala comunal de vocês após o jantar. Agora podem continuar a comer.

Os alunos não podiam acreditar, parecia até uma intransigência do diretor mas Harry sabia que algum bom motivo Dumbledore tinha para ter inventado tal esquema. O garoto estava um pouco mais confiante. Pelo menos Draco não poderia perturbá-lo ou perderia pontos para Sonserina. Restava apenas saber quem era o outro componente do grupo.

Quando acabou o jantar foram para a sala comunal, Hermione já tinha subido antes, para ajudar a organizar uma fila para os alunos verem em que grupo e em que horário estavam inscritos. Ela viu quando Harry e Rony subiram e leram os componentes dos seus respectivos grupos.

Até que Rony e Hermione tinham ficado satisfeitos, embora tivessem a antipática Emília Bulstrode em seu grupo, Neville Longbottom era o outro componente e tinham ficado juntos pelo menos. Mas Gina não estava nem um pouco satisfeita e tinha subido as escadas correndo assim que viu em que grupo estava. Hermione, assim que pôde, foi atrás dela, deixando Harry e Rony lá embaixo.

- Gina? - ela entrou no quarto da menina, que parecia muito nervosa e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Mione, eu não vou agüentar isso... Não vou suportar... Tudo menos isso... Eu... - não conseguia nem formular mais os pensamentos de tão angustiada; apertava uma mão na outra com força.

- Calma Gina! Eu já fiquei sabendo. O Rony me contou, eu sei que o Malfoy está no seu grupo mas ele não pode prejudicar vocês, senão a Sonserina perderá pontos...

- Não é isso! - estava cada vez pior, sentia como se o estômago estivesse dando um nó.

- É o Harry? Ele jamais vai fazer alguma coisa estúpida... Ele só se comporta como um perfeito idiota, quando o assunto é... - ela não terminou a frase, foi interrompida pela outra.

- Cho Chang! - Gina fez uma pausa e Mione a olhou, espantada. - Cho Chang é a outra componente do nosso grupo - continuou, simplesmente. Mione ficou sem voz, tinha finalmente entendido o que a amiga estava querendo dizer.

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo, Harry estava tão sem voz quanto Hermione. Tinha acabado de descobrir exatamente a mesma coisa.

As reuniões do grupo de estudo de Harry eram às sextas-feiras pela manhã e as de Rony e Mione eram no mesmo dia, embora na parte da tarde. Segundo o quadro de horários teriam que passar quatro horas seguidas na biblioteca sob supervisão de Madame Pince. Seria tempo demais para passar com um Malfoy, pensou Harry.

Na quinta-feira à noite Hermione foi até o quarto de Gina para lhe desejar boa sorte. Sabia que a amiga passaria por maus bocados.

- Gina, eu sei que você está nervosa mas talvez seja menos pior do que você pensa. Eu acho que é mais fácil que o Harry passe o tempo conversando com você. Ele é super tímido. Nunca consegue articular nenhuma palavra na presença dessa garota...

- Eu sei Mione. Eu sei que ele vai conversar comigo. Eu sei que ele é meu amigo. Não vai deixar o Malfoy me fazer mal. Mas não é isso. - ela respirou fundo, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - É o jeito que ele olha para ela. É insuportável para mim. Eu o amo desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. Ele nunca me olhou dessa forma, nunca vai me olhar, eu sei disso. Isso é o que mais dói - as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Mione não sabia o que fazer, abraçou a amiga.

- Gina, você sabe quando eu percebi que eu amava o seu irmão?

- Não - disse com a voz fanhosa.

- Quando ele lançou aquele feitiço no Malfoy, no segundo ano, quando ele me chamou de sangue-ruim.

- Nossa! Faz tanto tempo assim?

- Faz. E depois disso eu também não tive experiências muito agradáveis com ele. Ele deixou de falar comigo no terceiro ano por causa daquele rato idiota. Ele não me chamou para o baile ano passado e ainda ficou com raiva por eu ter ido com o Vítor... - Gina estava atenta. - Eu não sei, Gina, mas o Harry é muito ingênuo. Eu não sei se ele gosta mesmo dessa menina ou se tem tanto medo de algo que está bem na frente dele. Algo perfeito e destinado a ele. Algo que ele preferiria não ter a correr o risco de um dia perder. Por isso ele se prende a uma ilusão, algo que nunca vai acontecer. Isso é mais seguro - Gina estava entendendo onde Hermione queria chegar.

- Você acha que ele tem medo do que nós podemos ter?

- Acho sim. E eu não posso condená-lo. Ele tem uma triste tendência a perder o que ama e a sofrer. Os pais assassinados, viver com aquela gente horrível, os dementadores, o Torneio Tribruxo, Siri... - Hermione parou.

Gina a olhou, curiosa. Sabia que não devia contar a ninguém sobre Sirius. Mesmo que confiasse na amiga deveria ser ele e não ela a contar isso para Gina. Então emendou.

- "Siria" algo muito terrível para ele, perder alguém que amasse da forma que eu acho que ele amaria você - Gina estava mais calma.

- Então o nosso herói também tem medo, afinal de contas - ela sorriu. Era bem típico de Harry. Medo de perder quem amava mas destemido em relação à própria vida.

Hermione se despediu da amiga e foi se deitar. Rony, por sua vez, estava no dormitório dos meninos, muito acordado e tentando passar instruções ao amigo.

- É a sua grande chance, Harry! - parecia animado. Harry estava com a cor variando de verde para branco.

- Rony, pára com isso. Eu daqui a pouco vou acabar vomitando de tanto nervoso. Parece a véspera do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Você tem que conversar com ela, ser um cavalheiro. Elas gostam disso - ignorava os pedidos do amigo. - Depois a convide para o baile.

- Por favor, Rony! - agora estava deitado de bruços, o travesseiro na cabeça. A experiência de chamá-la para o baile no ano anterior tinha sido suficientemente devastadora. Então percebeu que estava mais empolgado do que o amigo e sugeriu que fossem dormir. Mas disse ainda, antes de dormirem.

- Boa sorte amanhã Harry! Tenta falar bastante...

- Rony, eu já vou ficar bem feliz se conseguir dizer "olá" - e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

Pela manhã nem ele nem Gina tomaram café da manhã. Tinham medo de que a comida se esvaísse dos estômagos já sensibilizados pelo nervosismo. Foram os primeiro a chegarem à biblioteca e estranharam quando viram que nem Draco e nem Cho tinham chegado ainda. Sentaram-se à mesa perto da janela.

- Oi Gina!

- Olá Harry...

Ficaram alguns minutos em um silêncio constrangedor. Gina olhava para os lados, os olhos baixa, Harry coçava a cabeça, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos despenteados.

- Não vai ser moleza, né? - ela olhou para ele, prestando atenção.

- O quê?

- Aturar o Malfoy - ela riu e ele continuou. - Por que ele é mui... – ele parou. Estava hipnotizado. Cho Chang tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca e Harry parecia um perfeito idiota, como Mione tinha dito antes.

"É, Harry, não vai ser fácil...", ela pensou. Draco entrou pela porta no mesmo instante. Lançou um olhar desanimado para a mesa e veio caminhando ao lado de Cho. Ele se sentou ao lado de Gina e Cho ao lado de Harry. O incômodo era tão grande que só diminuiu quando Madame Pince se aproximou.

- Bom dia! Vocês deverão ler o primeiro capítulo do livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, têm duas horas para isso. Depois deverão entrevistar um dos colegas para saber a opinião sobre o capítulo, que deve ser anotada e entregue à professora Figg. Eu estou escrevendo os nomes de vocês e depois vou voltar para saber como estão indo. Com licença - ela ainda tinha que ir até as outras mesas. A cada quatro horas trocavam os alunos na biblioteca e teria muito trabalho pela frente.

As primeiras duas horas e meia foram bem calmas. Embora, de vez em quando, Draco resmungasse algo. Obviamente, em represália ao livro trouxa, não houve nada que pudesse ser tido como desagradável. Gina tinha se pegado olhando duas vezes para Harry mas ninguém percebera. Ela viu que o menino nem se mexia na cadeira. Não tinha sequer virado o rosto para olhar para Cho. Mas quando acabaram de ler Madame Pince retornou e indicou que deveriam formar duas duplas. Antes que qualquer um pudesse disser alguma coisa, Draco simplesmente disparou:

- Vamos lá, Weasley. Me diga o que você achou do livro.

A menina se espantou. Harry também. Ele imaginou que a menina quisesse fazer o trabalho consigo.

- E aí, Weasley? O gato comeu a sua língua? Diga o que achou da droga do livro para a gente poder ir embora - Cho estava chocada com o comportamento de Draco e se virou para Harry, para poder fazer o trabalho.

Gina olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry, ele fez uma expressão de "fazer o quê, né?" e se virou para Cho. Ela não teve escolha a não ser fazer o mesmo. E começou a relatar o que tinha achado do livro. Depois anotou o que Draco tinha achado. Era estranho mas em momento algum o garoto tinha sido mal com ela.

Ao final agradeceram a Madame Pince e se retiraram. Não tinha sido de todo ruim. Até mesmo Draco ter feito o trabalho com ela a ajudou, Gina não sabia como chamar Harry para ser sua dupla e ele provavelmente não a chamaria também. Então até que tinha sido bom. Harry tinha ficado um tanto quanto aborrecido com a ousadia de Malfoy mas também achou que fazer o trabalho com Cho podia diminuir o abismo entre eles.

Já tinha se passado quase dois meses do início das aulas e Hermione ainda continuava a pesquisar sobre projeção astral, viagens ao subconsciente e diversos outros assuntos do gênero. Até mesmo com a professora Trewlaney tinha falado discretamente mas as respostas dela eram tão absurdas que reforçou a imagem de tratante que tinha da professora. Tinha se aconselhado diversas vezes com Arabella, sem chamar atenção para o fato. Bichento estava realmente adorando ficar junto da professora e muitas vezes Hermione deixava que ficasse o fim de semana inteiro com ela.

O tempo que passavam na biblioteca tinha se revelado até mesmo produtivo e os grupos de estudo estavam funcionando muito bem, sem maiores incidentes. Draco era, na opinião de Gina, suportável e por mais incrível que parecesse achava até graça no jeito ranzinza do garoto. Isso a estava ajudando a esquecer os olhares abobados de Harry para Cho e o jeito que a apanhadora da Corvinal jogava charme para o menino. Quando se sentia incomodada com o casal Draco parecia adivinhar e lançava algum comentário sarcástico sobre a matéria e ela ria, mesmo que na maior parte das vezes fosse apenas por dentro, deixando transparecer apenas um sorriso, para não dar o braço a torcer.

Estavam no Dia das Bruxas e a escola inteira estava decorada e cheirava abóboras. Gina adorava a festa. Também estava contente porque Dumbledore tinha permitido que fossem a Hogsmeade para que pudessem comprar doces, bombinhas e foguetes. Os meninos também estavam animados, principalmente Harry. Ele imaginava que poderia ver o padrinho por lá.

Hermione tinha combinado com os meninos e com Gina que iriam juntos, logo após o almoço. Eles então se encontraram na sala comunal e quando já estavam saindo Rony perguntou.

- Você trouxe a sua capa, Harry?

- Não...

- Vá buscar, e se precisarmos dela? Para ver Snuffles... - Gina ficou curiosa.

- Mas Snuffles não é o cachorro preto que estava no aniversário do Harry? - Harry olhou para Rony, que pôs a mão na boca. Não devia ter dito aquilo. Harry olhou para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu quero que ela saiba mesmo. Não vou esconder mais isso dela - voltou-se então para Gina. - Gina, eu quero te contar algo. Mas é uma coisa muito importante para mim e que apenas as pessoas em que eu mais confio sabem - ela arregalou os olhos.

Harry contou rapidamente toda a história de Sirius, a participação de Pedro na morte de seus pais, o fato de ter tido uma madrinha e tudo o que pôde lembrar. Ao final a menina estava lotada de novas informações mas feliz por fazer parte do segredo.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Harry a abraçou. Ela se assustou com o gesto mas retribuiu. Ele se sentiu estranhamente bem abraçando-a, de repente era como se estivesse tudo bem, estava em casa. Gina também se sentiu estranha. Seu coração disparou e as bochechas ficaram escarlates. Mas ele nem tinha percebido. Quando cessou o abraço os dois sorriram. Rony e Hermione já estavam saindo pelo buraco do retrato e então se encaminharam para Hogsmeade.

Quando chegaram foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta os atendeu e viram que a senhora Figg estava lá, numa mesa com os outros professores. Mione riu, Bichento estava no colo da professora, todo encolhidinho.

Ao saírem do bar se depararam com o cão negro, Sirius. Ele abanou o rabo para os meninos, que seguiram o cachorro. Foram até um beco e dali até a caverna que tinha sido seu abrigo durante um tempo. Quando chegaram lá Sirius se revelou. Gina ficou impressionada. Ele era muito diferente das fotos. Estava forte e bonito. Não era o fiapo humano que tinha visto nas páginas do Profeta Diário dois anos antes. Ele cumprimentou a todos e deu um abraço em Harry:

- Que bom ver você Harry! - ele sorriu.

- Também estou feliz! Como está o processo para limpar o seu nome?

- Está caminhando. Mas há muitas coisas que têm prioridade na lista do ministério - Harry concordou.

- Meu pai deve estar atolado em trabalho - disse Rony. - E o Percy ter saído de casa não ajudou muito - Hermione segurou sua mão.

- Moody está trabalhando à beça. Ele colocou até mesmo Mundungo para trabalhar mais.

- Quem?

- Mundungo Fletcher, Rony. Ele tem um emprego trouxa de fachada. Ele é um chefe de polícia trouxa mas na realidade é um bruxo, como nós, grande amigo de Dumbledore. Quando essa confusão terminar ele vai limpar o meu nome no mundo trouxa.

- Ah!

- Eu não vou demorar. Só vim ver vocês. Eu soube que viriam a Hogsmeade hoje - abraçou os meninos e se transformou em cão de novo.

Gina tinha achado aquilo muito engraçado. Sirius então saiu, na forma do cão negro Snuffles.

De noite, depois do jantar, de comerem doces até estourar e se deitar na cama é que Harry se deu conta: quem tinha avisado ao seu padrinho que iriam a Hogsmeade no Halloween se Dumbledore tinha decidido permitir o passeio no dia anterior? Essa pergunta continuou cutucando seus pensamentos até finalmente adormecer.

  



	10. A Passagem Para Érevan

**Capítulo Dez - A Passagem Para Érevan******

Uma semana depois do Halloween os alunos já estavam em total rebuliço. O campeonato de quadribol teria o seu início na sexta-feira á tarde. O jogo de abertura seria Lufa-Lufa _versus_ Corvinal e, por conta disso, não teriam aulas nesse horário. Então os alunos que tinham o grupo de estudo coincidindo com a hora do jogo dividiriam o horário da manhã com os colegas do turno. Seria a primeira vez que o grupo de Rony estaria junto com o de Harry na biblioteca.

Rony não estava nem um pouco animado em dividir a mesa com Draco Malfoy mas, de qualquer forma, Hermione, Harry e Gina estariam ali. Ele foi o último a chegar e quando se sentou ficou espantado de não receber nenhum comentário maldoso de Draco como boas-vindas.

Os amigos já estavam lendo um pergaminho sobre poções, muito complicado, que Snape tinha feito questão que fosse resumido por cada aluno. Mesmo os alunos do quarto e sexto ano tinham recebido a tarefa e Gina estava particularmente enrolada. Poções era a matéria que ela mais odiava, mesmo porque o professor Snape parecia ter por ela a mesma fixação sádica que tinha por Harry Potter. Ele implicava com a menina o máximo possível. Ela já tinha chorado muito por conta disso e por isso era tão difícil suportar a matéria.

Gina estava resumindo o pergaminho e Draco pareceu desviar o olhar do que estava fazendo para observar o que ela escrevia. Ele ficou olhando por um tempo até que ela percebeu e, sem tirar os olhos do papel e continuando a escrever, apenas disse.

- Malfoy, você quer parar com isso! - os outros, distraídos pela tarefa, levantaram os olhos. Os lábios de Rony se crisparam e Hermione segurou os joelhos do namorado debaixo da mesa. Antes que alguém dissesse algo Harry falou.

- O que você está fazendo com ela, Malfoy? - ele olhou com frieza dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Draco.

- Isso não te diz respeito, Potter - e se voltou para Gina, ignorando-o. A menina não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Mas diz respeito a mim, Malfoy! Ela é minha irmã - Hermione agora não tinha conseguido manter o namorado quieto. Malfoy abriu a boca para responder mas Gina o interrompeu.

- Não Rony! Não diz, não... Eu não sou mais nenhum bebê. Eu posso cuidar dos meus próprios assuntos - Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Podia dormir sem essa, hein Weasley? - Gina se voltou para ele, com raiva nos olhos e a expressão de triunfo esmaeceu dos seus olhos. Ele disse, baixo, de modo que apenas Gina escutasse. - O que você está escrevendo... É muito bom mas está errado - ela fez uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Era por isso que você estava encarando? - disse baixinho também. Os outros, ainda incomodados, tinham se entreolhado e voltavam a ler.

Cho tinha sido a única a não manifestar qualquer reação, aquilo tudo era para ela uma grande besteira. Neville, por sua vez, estava rezando para aquilo acabar, só de estar no mesmo recinto que Malfoy tinha arrepios na espinha. Draco virou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que você achou que eu estava olhando, Weasley? - a menina ficou corada. - Se eu te ajudar na sua tarefa ganho pontos para Sonserina e você, se fizer corretamente, não perde pontos para Grifinória. Entendeu agora? - continuavam praticamente sussurrando e os outros não ouviam uma só palavra.

Rony já estava começando a ficar irritado. Hermione lançava olhares a Harry, pedindo socorro. Ela sabia que a qualquer minuto Rony explodiria, suas orelhas estavam quase roxas.

- Está bem então, Malfoy. O que está errado aqui? - ela tinha entregado a pena na mão de Draco e ele circulou algumas palavras que a menina escrevera de forma incorreta.

- Snape não gosta de determinadas palavras. Ele é cheio de manias. Viu? Pronto, agora ele vai te dar uma nota decente - a menina olhou dentro de seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, sorriu para ele da forma que alguém sorri para um amigo.

- Obrigada! Eu não vou esquecer isso - o menino ficou desconcertado.

- Eu... Eu... Foi... Só por causa dos pontos - ela sorriu de novo.

Ele estava ficando incomodado. Não queria que ela percebesse que a achava muito bonita. E devia se ater apenas à ordem de seu pai. Deveria evitar que Virgínia Weasley se envolvesse com Harry Potter, a qualquer custo. Ela virou o rosto e sussurrou, voltando à sua tarefa.

- Se você quiser eu te ajudo com Herbologia. É a minha matéria preferida - Draco sorriu, de modo sinistro, sem olhar para a menina.

- Se eu precisar...

- QUER PARAR DE FINGIR QUE É AMIGO DA MINHA IRMÃ? – Rony berrou, levantando-se da mesa.

Harry e Hermione se olharam e ela apenas olhou para baixo, balançando a cabeça.

- Rony! - disse Harry, vendo que Madame Pince se aproximava.

- Rony! – Gina também disse mas o irmão ainda estava de pé, tinha tirado a varinha de dentro do bolso e agora estava apontando para o meio da cara de Malfoy.

- Agora chega! - disse Hermione, sacando a própria varinha. - _Expelliarmus_! - disse, arrancado a varinha da mão do namorado, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. O namorado olhou com raiva para ela. Madame Pince tinha acabado de chegar na mesa. Ela olhou de Rony, no chão, para Hermione.

- O que está havendo aqui? Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, uma mesa com dois monitores deveria ser a mais bem comportada - ela olhou para Draco, que tinha a expressão monótona.

- Madame Pince - disse calmamente -, nós estávamos demonstrando um feitiço. Não é o que a Sra. está pensando. A Sra. acha que dois monitores não têm mais o que fazer do que causar balbúrdia na biblioteca da escola? - a mulher ficou intrigada.

- Mas eu ouvi gritos. Devem fazer silêncio aqui. Eu adverti a Srta. Granger.

- Madame Pince - agora Hermione tinha conseguido falar -, são os ânimos exaltados, sabe? Daqui a pouco é o início do campeonato de quadribol. Nós estamos empolgados é só... - ela olhou friamente para todos e resolveu relevar.

- Só desta vez, só por que está no fim do período de estudo e logo começará o jogo - ela se retirou.

Rony olhou com raiva para Hermione e saiu pisando firme. Ela olhou para Harry mas ele ainda estava tão chocado quanto os outros, Hermione então foi atrás de Rony.

Draco ainda ficou ali, sentado, enquanto os outros se afastavam. Quando finalmente ficou sozinho deu uma gargalhada. Ele nunca esqueceria a cena da varinha de Rony voando para as mãos de Hermione e o menino caindo de susto, sentado no chão.

Hermione alcançou Rony mas ele sequer a olhava. Eles entraram na sala comunal, ela o segurou pelo ombro.

- Rony! Não faça isso comigo! - ele a olhou ainda com raiva.

- Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de me fazer passar por idiota na frente de todo mundo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu sou monitora, Rony! Tenho que manter a ordem - ele ficou indignado e começou a gritar.

- ORDEM? ORDEM? ISSO INCLUI ESTUPORAR OS AMIGOS? PIOR, O NAMORADO? - estava tão vermelho que parecia que explodiria, as veias saltavam da testa. Ela continuou a falar baixinho.

- Primeiro: eu não te estuporei, desarmei. Segundo: nós acabaríamos perdendo muitos pontos para Grifinória se eu deixasse você lançar um feitiço no Malfoy. Terceiro... - parou de falar, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz embargada. - Eu não queria que o Malfoy machucasse você. Sei que ele seria capaz disso e eu não suportaria - agora chorava com vontade, soluçando. - Eu te amo! Me desculpe - ela subiu correndo as escadas e não deu tempo do menino dizer mais nada.

Rony tinha entendido os motivos de Hermione. Ficou esperando que ela descesse mas estava quase na hora do início do jogo e Harry teve que ir. Ele tinha, como capitão, a obrigação de assistir a todas as partidas para poder montar as estratégias de jogo.

- Rony, eu ficaria aqui com você, você sabe... – o amigo estava arrasado por conta da briga. - Você tem certeza de que não vai assistir ao jogo?

- Tenho Harry. Eu quero ficar aqui, para quando ela descer - o amigo concordou com a cabeça e ele então ficou sozinho na sala comunal.

Rony viu quando o resto dos alunos desceu, Gina e as outras meninas do quarto ano inclusive.

- O dormitório está vazio agora? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça positivamente. - Ela está lá sozinha? – a irmã repetiu o gesto. - Chorando? - ela fez o mesmo de novo.

Rony se sentiu um perfeito patife. Gina então se retirou com as outras meninas para assistir o jogo, Mione tinha pedido para ficar sozinha. Agora só restava Rony e Hermione na Torre da Grifinória. Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos sentado no sofá, pensativo. Então tomou coragem e se levantou. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório das meninas. Pôde escutar os soluços de Hermione do lado de fora e se sentiu ainda pior. Abriu a porta sem que ela percebesse e viu que a namorada estava debruçada na janela, olhando tristemente para o campo de quadribol. Estava falando sozinha, a voz fanhosa.

- Pronto, Hermione Granger! Você conseguiu – Rony ainda estava só observando. - Você conseguiu estragar a coisa mais importante da sua vida, sua idiota. Agora olhe para ele de longe. Ele lá e você aqui. Esta vai ser a menor distância entre vocês, agora. Graças a você... - ela ainda chorava quando ele a abraçou por trás.

- Quem falou que essa vai ser a menor distância entre nós? - ela deu um berro mas logo se virou para ele, retribuindo o abraço.

- Rony! Você está aqui... Mas eu pensei... - disse, fungando. Rony permaneceu agarrado à sua cintura.

- Você pensa demais. Acaba pensando errado... Essa vai ser a maior distância entre nós - disse, referindo-se ao abraço. - Você vai precisar lançar muitas maldições imperdoáveis em mim para se ver livre deste cabeça dura ruivo aqui - disse, sorrindo.

- Ah Rony! Eu tive tanto medo de perder você... - ela estava abraçada fortemente a ele. Podiam ouvir os gritos vindos do campo de quadribol. Parecia que a Corvinal estava realmente levando a melhor.

- Mione, eu te amo, você nunca vai me perder... Ponha isso na sua cabeça - ele riu. - Quer que eu anote para você? - ele fez cócegas na namorada, que riu.

- Não, a sua palavra basta mas eu não me importo de receber cartas de amor. Sabe, poesia é uma coisa... - ele a interrompeu.

- Mione, essa é a parte em que a gente cala a boca e se beija.

Colaram os lábios um no outro e deram o beijo mais apaixonado da vida deles. Quando já estavam perdendo o fôlego ouviram uma grande gritaria lá embaixo. De mãos dadas, foram até a janela e Rony ficou abraçado a ela, Hermione estava com as costas apoiadas em seu peito e ficaram olhando para fora. Os jogadores montados nas vassouras pareciam os bonequinhos em miniatura que Rony tinha dado de presente de aniversário para Harry. O pôr-do-sol iluminava o campo e o quarto com uma luz dourado alaranjada e o lago parecia feito de ouro puro, cintilando. Ele a apertou pela cintura e ela colocou os braços por cima dos dele. Estavam bem juntinhos e Rony podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela. Hermione se recostou ainda mais nele, colando o rosto no dele. Então ouviram o apito de Madame Hooch soar. Era o final do jogo. Corvinal havia ganhado, Cho Chang apanhara o pomo de ouro.

- É lindo! - ela disse.

- O sol se pondo?

- Não! - ela se virou para ele, sorrindo. - Você! - e lhe deu outro beijo.

Desceram para a sala comunal, esperar pelos amigos. Queriam saber como tinha sido o jogo. Em pouco tempo a sala estava repleta de alunos muito animados. O jogo tinha sido muito bom. Harry chegou logo e Gina também, tinham ficado preocupados por deixar Rony e Hermione daquele jeito. Entreolharam-se, sorrindo aliviados, quando viram as mãos de Rony entrelaçadas nas de Mione e ficaram bem mais tranqüilos. Aproximaram-se dos amigos para poder contar como tinha sido o jogo.

- Foi um excelente jogo, Rony! - disse Harry, entusiasmado.

- É mesmo - concordou Gina. Os dois times jogaram muito bem mas Corvinal acabou ganhando. Estava tentando esconder uma pontinha de decepção, tinha torcido por Lufa-Lufa. Mas Harry, obviamente, não.

- Foi incrível quando a Cho apanhou o pomo - ele continuou. Hermione olhou para Gina, que abaixou os olhos. - Não foi Gina? - ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. E Hermione, percebendo a situação, mudou de assunto.

- E agora Harry? Qual vai ser a estratégia do time? Vamos enfrentar a Sonserina, não é?

- Dentro de seis semanas. Teremos algum tempo para treinar, Rony, mas vamos ter que reservar logo o campo. É melhor que os treinos sejam sempre de manhã, bem cedo.

- Agora você está começando a falar como um capitão. Parece que estou olhando pro Olívio – riram e desceram para jantar.

O Salão Principal estava lotado e quase todos estavam já acomodados quando o time da Corvinal entrou, sendo muito aplaudido pelos componentes da casa e Gina reparou que a apanhadora trocou um olhar com Harry, que corou. Antes de se sentar à mesa, Cho Chang foi até a mesa da Grifinória e disse, no ouvido de Harry, após apertar sua mão.

- Espero que você vença o próximo jogo. Vou adorar jogar a final com você - o menino ficou mudo e ela saiu como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

Gina tinha as orelhas púrpuras de raiva. Ela estava, como qualquer Weasley, irada. Hermione tinha ficado impressionada com a ousadia da capitã da Corvinal. Nunca imaginaria que a menina pudesse se expor daquela forma, na frente de todo mundo. Gina estava com tanta raiva e ciúme que praticamente esfaqueava a carne de seu prato, triturando-a com a faca. Permaneceu calada até o final da refeição. Principalmente quando Rony recomeçou a dar conselhos amorosos para Harry.

- Eu acho que agora ela está no papo, Harry - Mione lhe deu um beliscão por debaixo da mesa.

- Hey! Que foi? - ela estava impressionada com a falta de tato do namorado. Será que ele não se tocaria nunca que o que sua irmã sentia por Harry era bem mais do que admiração infantil?

Gina agora estava com o olhar perdido, calada. Parecia em outro mundo, as vozes dos amigos estavam distantes, como se estivesse no fundo de uma piscina. Ficou com os olhos vagando pelas mesas, observando as pessoas, e de repente seu olhar se cruzou com o de alguém. Draco Malfoy estava olhando exatamente para ela. Ela gelou. Sentiu-se incomodada, invadida. Ele continuou encarando a menina com o olhar cinzento e frio, penetrante, como se pudesse adivinhar seus pensamentos mais secretos. Não suportaria aquele olhar por muito tempo e então desviou os olhos. Ele sorriu maliciosamente com o canto da boca.

Quando o jantar terminou subiram para a Torre, para dormir. Estavam muito cansados e o dia tinha sido muito cheio. As meninas ainda ficaram conversando um pouco no quarto de Hermione, antes de Gina ir para o seu, dormir.

- Ah Mione! Você viu só o que aconteceu?

- É, foi realmente péssimo. E o Rony também... Ele devia parar de achar que tem que empurrar o Harry para essa garota. Eu acho que eu vou falar com ele...

- Não! - Gina pediu, quase implorando. - Se você falar ele pode desconfiar. Eu não quero que ele saiba dos meus sentimentos. Eu acho que ele ficaria com ciúme de irmão e acabar fazendo alguma bobagem.

- Você acha, Gina? Mas o Harry é o melhor amigo dele...

- Mas eu sou sua única irmã. A caçula de sete filhos. Eu não gostaria também de ver Fred e Jorge mandando Bombas de Bosta para o Harry - Mione riu.

- Mas o Rony apoiaria, você não acha?

- Não sei Mione, meu irmão às vezes me surpreende. Mas eu acho que talvez ele apoiasse... Mas para que discutir isso, isso nunca vai acontecer mesmo. Eu vou dormir agora, boa noite Mione - ela saiu do quarto, deixando a amiga muito preocupada. Hermione sabia o quanto Gina sofria com aquilo.

Enquanto isso os meninos já estavam dormindo há algum tempo e então, como da primeira vez, Harry começou a sonhar. Estava sentindo de novo a estranha leveza no corpo. Pôde se ver deitado na cama e sentiu o chão lhe fugindo aos pés. Novamente o túnel se mostrou à sua frente, com uma pequena luz, lá no fundo. Ele foi flutuando até a extremidade e lá, bem no final, encontrou novamente Colin, que sorria e agora apontava para os ouvidos. Harry então, sem entender nada, tentou falar, só que desta vez conseguiu.

- O que você disse? - perguntou para Colin e se espantou por conseguir ouvir a própria voz.

- Eu disse que agora nós poderemos nos ouvir – ele sorriu.

- Onde nós estamos?

- Em Érevan!

- Onde? - Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar naquilo.

- É uma dimensão paralela. É para onde nós vamos algum tempo depois de morrermos.

- Então... Isso é real? – Harry estava abismado.

- Pra mim sim. É a minha realidade agora mas para você é como um sonho. Você apenas entrou em uma passagem para cá.

- Você está bem?

- Sim mas eu sinto falta de estar vivo ainda - fez uma expressão triste.

- Da outra vez eu não te ouvi. Por quê?

- Você teve medo e o seu medo os atraiu para nós.

- Quem? - Harry se lembrou. - Os encapuzados?

- É. Eles são atraídos por sentimentos inferiores, como medo, ódio.

- Eles te machucaram?

- Não, eles não podem fazer isso aqui. Eles apenas me deteram por um tempo.

- Por quê você não é um fantasma?

- Só viram fantasmas aqueles que tiveram uma existência vazia e infeliz. Ainda que eu tenha vivido pouco, era feliz.

- Você está sozinho?

- Não. Eu tenho companhia aqui - ele apontou para longe e Harry pôde perceber outros vultos. Um deles parecia estar se aproximando, cada vez mais. Harry começou a ficar receoso. Estavam bem perto agora.

- Não tenha medo - ele ouviu uma voz diferente dizer e reconheceu. Era Cedrico.

- Você? - Harry estava espantado.

- Sim, eu também estou aqui, muitos outros...

- Outros? - Harry fez uma expressão curiosa.

- Eles não estão aqui, Harry - parecia que tinha adivinhado os pensamentos do menino. - Seus pais alcançaram outra existência, superior.

- Eu não entendo por que eu vim parar aqui.

- Você realmente não deveria estar aqui - disse Colin.

- Mas já que está, eu tenho que te pedir. Cuide dela - Harry sabia que ele se referia a Cho. - Eu a amo muito. Você vai fazer isso?

Aquilo começou a fazer com que Harry se sentisse mal. O que podia responder ao menino? Começou a ficar com medo. Na mesma hora viu os vultos negros se aproximando e novamente seguraram os dois meninos.

Ficou olhando para eles e sentiu novamente a sensação de vertigem, só que desta vez foi bem pior. Era como se estivesse caindo de um abismo, de cabeça para baixo. Não tinha como parar e sentia que a qualquer momento se chocaria contra alguma superfície. Sentiu o sangue todo ir parar na cabeça, que começou a latejar. Não conseguia gritar e nem respirar. Quando finalmente a sensação parou ele bateu violentamente na cama e o barulho acordou todo o dormitório.

Os meninos ficaram olhando para Harry, que mesmo estando suado e ofegante disse que tinha caído da cama. Rony olhou para ele e o amigo fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que deveriam descer. Ele colocou a capa de invisibilidade debaixo do braço, o mapa do maroto no bolso e desceu as escadas, seguido por um Rony muito sonolento.

  



	11. A Melhor das Aventuras

**Capítulo Onze - A Melhor das Aventuras******

Quando chegaram lá embaixo Harry disse que tinha tido outra experiência fora do corpo e que aquilo estava se tornando insuportável. A volta era como morrer só que ao contrário.

- Lembra no ano passado, a poção para dormir e não sonhar que me deram?

- Lembro.

- Eu vou precisar tomar de novo. Assim não vai acontecer isso de novo comigo - Rony concordou.

- E para quê você trouxe a capa e o mapa?

- Vamos chamar Hermione. Ela deve saber como preparar a poção.

- Ahn? Agora? No meio da noite? - Harry apenas olhou para o amigo. – 'Tá bem, 'tá bem... Caramba, por que nós temos que resolver tudo sempre no meio da noite, não podemos esperar clarear como pessoas normais?

- Rony! Ela pode precisar pegar algum ingrediente e a capa também vai ser útil.

Rony então se cobriu com a capa e foi até o quarto da namorada. Acordou-a com carinho para não a assustar e fez com que ela entrasse debaixo da capa. Em alguns segundos estavam na sala comunal, com Harry. Depois de explicar toda a situação Hermione deu uma sugestão.

- Gina - os meninos se entreolharam e Mione continuou. - Ela adora Herbologia e vai saber reconhecer as plantas no escuro melhor do que eu. E depois, temos que apanhar a receita da poção na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey é que tem acesso aos livros de magia curativa.

- Tudo bem Mione - disse Harry. - Veste a capa e desce com a Gina aqui. Temos que resolver tudo bem rápido. Eu e Rony vamos na enfermaria e trazemos a receita. E depois você vai com a Gina... - Rony o interrompeu.

- Não Harry. Eu não quero a minha irmã e a minha namorada andando sozinhas por aí. Nós vamos com elas.

- Rony, minha capa não é tão grande, só dá dois de nós, três se nos encolhermos - Mione estava pensativa.

- Harry, eu vou chamar a Gina. Quando ela descer vocês dois esperam aqui. Eu e o Rony buscamos a receita na enfermaria. Depois você e a Gina vão até a estufa número três para buscar os ingredientes. Amanhã eu preparo a poção com a Gina no banheiro da Murta que Geme - o plano parecia razoável e Harry e Rony concordaram com a cabeça.

Mione subiu as escadas e em alguns segundos Gina descia com ela, esfregando os olhos. Harry entregou o mapa a Rony e jogou a capa por cima dele e de Mione, que saíram pelo buraco do retrato e, guiando-se pelo mapa, evitaram que fossem descobertos.

Foi muito fácil buscar a receita. Mas mesmo assim estavam bastante empolgados, era a primeira vez que se aventuravam sem Harry. Em poucos minutos estavam de volta à sala comunal. Tinham dado o nome da planta que deveriam trazer. Agora era a vez de Gina e de Harry. 

Rony devolveu o mapa ao amigo e colocou a capa por cima deles. Deu um beijinho na bochecha de Gina e recomendou.

- Cuida bem da minha irmãzinha. Se acontecer algo a ela mamãe vai me matar - Harry então segurou forte a mão de Gina e mostrou as duas mãos unidas para Rony, levantando-as.

- Pode deixar que vou tomar conta dela - Mione viu que os olhos de Gina estavam brilhando e ficou feliz pela amiga.

Então os dois saíram, invisíveis, pelos corredores. Harry de vez em quando largava a mão de Gina para consultar o mapa mas rapidamente voltava a segurar. A menina estava se sentindo protegida como nunca, apesar de estar vivendo uma aventura um tanto quanto arriscada. Eles estavam muito próximos sob a capa de invisibilidade e Gina estava se sentindo inebriada pelo perfume do menino. Não que ele usasse algum perfume específico mas poderia reconhecer o cheirinho gostoso dele de olhos fechados. Ele a puxava pela mão e pareceu que tinha levado um segundo para atravessarem os jardins e chegarem até a porta da estufa. Harry apontou a varinha para o cadeado e murmurou:

- _Alorromora_! - o cadeado se abriu e eles se esgueiraram.

Dentro da estufa tiraram a capa que os cobria. Harry ergueu a varinha.

- _Lum_... - Gina o impediu, apontando para o teto, que era de vidro, bem como as paredes. Se alguém avistasse as estufas do castelo, veria, facilmente a pontinha luminosa da varinha de Harry e seriam descobertos. - Bem pensado - sussurrou.

De qualquer forma, a noite estava clara e a luz das estrelas iluminava a estufa. Podiam enxergar razoavelmente bem na penumbra e mesmo estando seguros agora não largaram a mão um do outro.

Gina estava muito empolgada. Conhecia a estufa como a palma da sua mão e sabia que a planta que queriam estava bem no fundo da sala. Ela foi andando lentamente e então parou em frente a um vaso grande e pesado. Ela tentou pegá-lo mas era realmente pesado. Harry então tentou mas também não conseguiu. Ela olhou para ele, que deu de ombros. Gina sacou a própria varinha:

- _Vingardium leviosa_! - Harry sorriu quando o vaso desceu da estante como uma pluma e parou exatamente aos pés deles.

Gina coletou algumas folhas e as guardou no bolso. Então ele fez o mesmo feitiço, colocando o vaso no lugar.

Estavam se divertindo muito. Novamente ele segurou a mão dela e já estavam saindo quando ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrando. Harry puxou Gina para um canto escuro e se abaixou com ela, protegendo-a com o corpo. Ele estava tentando alcançar a capa com as mãos e observar o que poderia ter feito o barulho. Não conseguia alcançar e agora podiam ver que quem tinha feito o barulho. Tinha sido Pirraça, o poltergeist da escola. Estava se aproximando deles e logo seria capaz de vê-los. Harry não sabia o que fazer, estava praticamente abraçado a Gina, então ela sacou a varinha e sussurrou.

- _Accio Capa_! - a capa voou para suas mãos, e a última coisa que ela viu antes de jogar a capa sobre os dois foi um Harry extremamente surpreso com a presença de espírito e sangue frio dela.

Ficaram ali por alguns instantes e quando estavam a uma distância segura de Pirraça foram para a saída da estufa. Harry fechou o cadeado e retornaram ao castelo.

Ainda tinham as mãos dadas quando finalmente passaram pela Mulher Gorda e retiraram a capa. Hermione reparou no sorriso de Gina e mesmo Harry estava com uma expressão de grande alegria.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – Rony perguntou, Harry largou a mão de Gina e respondeu.

- Pirraça - os amigos ficaram espantados. - Mas graças a sua irmãzinha aqui ficou tudo bem - piscou para a menina, que corou.

- Tudo bem, agora podemos voltar a dormir? - disse Rony, bocejando.

- Podemos... Amanhã Mione e Gina vão ter que fazer a poção então elas merecem descansar. Boa noite meninas - disse Harry, subindo as escadas aos pulinhos.

- Nossa! Você ficou mesmo feliz com isso, hein? - disse Rony enquanto subia as escadas mas o amigo sequer ouviu.

De manhã eles se levantaram um pouco mais tarde, afinal era sábado. Os quatro desceram para o café mas já havia passado das nove horas e a refeição não estava mais sendo servida.

- Vamos – Harry disse apenas.

Os três o seguiram por um corredor comprido que Rony e Hermione reconheceram logo. Em segundos estavam dentro da cozinha da escola. Gina ficou espantada com a grande quantidade de elfos domésticos, não imaginava que eram tantos.

- Nossa! Eles fazem a comida toda? Coitados! - Hermione sorriu, triunfante, para os meninos.

- Viram, não sou só eu que tenho coração! Gina, depois eu vou te dar uns broches do F.A.L.E... - os meninos passaram a mão pela testa.

- Ahn? Do quê? - Rony balançava a cabeça. Dobby veio correndo ao encontro deles nesse momento.

- Harry Potter, senhor! Quanta honra! O seu Wheezy também veio visitar Dobby - o elfo usava um sutiã na cabeça e tinha uma gravata muito suja amarrada na cintura. Usava uma meia curta e uma longa até a raiz da coxa e tinha um pequeno roupão de banho por cima de tudo. Parecia uma bonequinha de trapos.

- Dobby, será que nós poderíamos comer alguma coisa? Perdemos o café da manhã e... - antes que terminasse a frase Dobby tinha arrumado uma mesa com frutas, suco de abóbora e tantas torradas com mel, que demorariam uma semana para acabar de comer.

Hermione explicou para Gina, durante o café, por que achava que os elfos domésticos eram uma classe excluída e os meninos se divertiram com as idéias dela. Ao final do café agradeceram Dobby e foram para o banheiro de Murta, preparar a poção.

Murta veio recebê-los e quando viu Harry seu rosto ficou iluminado. Gina riu, percebendo que não era a única apaixonada perdidamente pelo rapaz. Só que dos mortos não tinha ciúmes.

- Você sumiu... Nunca mais eu te vi - choramingou Murta. Rony estava segurando para não rir e Harry estava ficando muito vermelho.

- Eu... - mas ela continuou.

- Eu te ajudei muito naquele dia do seu banho - agora Harry estava roxo e Rony não segurou as risadas.

- A Murta te viu tomando banho? - ele caiu na gargalhada. As meninas coraram e Murta começou a soluçar e sumiu por uma parede.

- Cale a boca, Rony. Depois eu te explico. É claro que ela não viu - disse, olhando as meninas.

- Vamos começar logo isso – Hermione disse.

- É bem simples. Nós temos que ferver água e depois espremer bem as folhas para tirar o sumo. Depois deixamos esfriar e acrescentamos algumas gotinhas de mel, senão vai ficar amargo como o quê. Eu trouxe um pouco de mel da cozinha - disse Gina.

- A poção da Madame Pomfrey não parecia levar mel, era amarga demais.

- Ela não gosta de facilitar as coisas para os alunos, Harry - disse Mione.

- Ela acha que o que arde cura e o que aperta segura - completou Gina.

- Nossa! - disse Rony. - E o que amarga, faz o quê? - implicou.

- A gente adoça com mel - sorriu Gina, olhando para Harry, as bochechas vermelhas.

Rapidamente fizeram a poção e deixaram esfriar. Ficaram ali mesmo esperando. Jogaram algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo enquanto esperavam e ao final Gina acrescentou as gotinhas de mel.

- Pronto! Agora você toma na hora que estiver indo deitar. Não vai ter nenhum sonho...

Harry colocou o time da Grifinória em um ritmo exaustivo de treinos. Ele era pior que Olívio Wood e estavam treinando com afinco. Gina e Mione iam assistir na maior parte das vezes mas algumas o treino era tão cedo que as duas não conseguiam se levantar da cama para ver.

Harry estava dormindo otimamente bem, não tinha tido nenhum sonho ou saído do corpo. A poção tinha funcionado perfeitamente bem e estava a cada dia mais bem disposto. O grupo de estudo tinha rendido muitos pontos para Grifinória e mesmo com Malfoy na mesa ele curtia cada momento da presença de Cho. Agora até conseguia trocar algumas sílabas com ela e achava que possivelmente teria coragem para convidá-la para o baile do inverno.

As semanas passaram voando e logo tinha chegado o dia do jogo contra a Sonserina. Harry e o resto do time estavam muito nervosos, como sempre, mas Rony parecia que estava prestes a ser enforcado. Seu estômago dava voltas dentro da barriga e ele finalmente compreendeu por que Harry não conseguia se alimentar antes de um jogo.

O time todo estava reunido na sala comunal e os outros alunos estavam em volta deles, dando muitos palpites e falando alto. Rony estava se sentindo tonto. O menino que tinha competido pela vaga veio lhe desejar boa sorte. Rony quase desejou que tivesse perdido para o garoto a vaga de goleiro. Mas quando ele viu Mione, sorrindo luminosamente para ele, sentiu-se mais calmo. Afinal mesmo que tomasse um balaço na cabeça ela ficaria ao seu lado na enfermaria, segurando sua mão e torcendo para que recuperasse a memória. Ele parou e pensou: "O que é que eu estou pensando? Eu não quero levar nenhum balaço".

Ao chegar a hora todos desceram muito animados, acompanhando-os até o vestiário. Era o momento da verdade. Vestiram o uniforme do time. Rony calçou as luvas de couro ajudado por Fred. E o outro irmão se aproximou, bagunçando seu cabelo. Sabia que era um gesto de carinho entre irmãos e aquilo queria dizer que, de alguma forma, eles o amavam muito e estavam orgulhosos. Ele sorriu em resposta.

Já podiam ouvir os gritos das duas torcidas do lado de fora e quando já estavam saindo do vestiário viram Hermione e Gina caminhando até eles para desejar boa sorte. Porém outra pessoa passou correndo pelas duas e chegou primeiro. Era Cho Chang. Gina e Hermione franziram a testa quando a menina se inclinou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Harry.

- Ganha essa por mim Harry! – disse, e voltou correndo, esbarrando em Gina e Mione, quase as derrubando no chão.

Quando elas se aproximaram apenas sorriram, não criariam uma cena ali por causa da ousadia de Cho, poderiam deixá-los ainda mais nervosos.

Então saíram e foram se juntar ao resto da torcida. Hagrid e os três gigantes estavam juntos e Gina e Mione foram para perto deles. O ex-guarda-caça estava tentando explicar para os outros como era o jogo quando Madame Hooch apitou. Os times entraram em campo. Deram diversas voltas no campo sob aplausos da torcida. Os gritos de "Grifinória" sobrepujavam os de "Sonserina", já que as duas casas restantes torciam para o time de Harry, que apertou a mão de Marcus Flint - capitão da Sonserina - e todos tomaram as posições. Sonserina sairia com a goles. Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou.

Sonserina, com a posse da goles, atacava ferozmente quando o artilheiro grandalhão se aproximou de Rony, Mione fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de Gina. E a torcida vibrou. Rony tinha feito uma defesa espetacular. Assim foi a cada ataque do time adversário, Gina já estava com dor na mão.

- Mione, quer parar? Daqui a pouco você vai cortar a minha circulação. E você está perdendo todas as defesas do Rony. Ele está arrasando.

- Desculpe Gina, acho que estou com medo. Não quero ficar viúva antes de casar – a amiga riu.

Também tinha medo pelos irmãos e por Harry mas já tinha se acostumado. Mesmo seus irmãos mais velhos tinham jogado quadribol e quando se tem seis irmãos se acostuma facilmente com hematomas e contusões.

O jogo continuava a todo vapor. Harry e Draco estavam atentos ao pomo, que ainda não tinha aparecido, e o resto do time parecia bem afinado. Grifinória já estava ganhando de sessenta pontos a zero. Rony parecia ter fechado os aros, fazia defesas espetaculares e agora Hermione assistia, mesmo nervosa.

Harry encarava Malfoy mas tinha percebido um pequeno brilho dourado com o canto do olho e, sem desviar o olhar do adversário, mergulhou com sua Firebolt exatamente na direção oposta da que julgava estar o pomo. Draco na mesma hora seguiu o menino, que deu um looping numa manobra muito arriscada para poder perseguir o pomo.

Draco percebeu tarde demais, agora também avistava o pomo e via que Harry estava muito próximo de pegá-lo. Tinha que fazer algo, algo que pudesse paralisar o jogo. Olhou para o lado e viu Angelina. Não teve a menor dúvida, imprimiu força total à sua Nimbus 2001 e foi em cheio ao encontro da menina, que detinha aposse da goles. Na mesma hora Angelina caiu da vassoura e Harry, percebendo o que tinha acontecido, foi ao encontro da amiga.

Angelina tinha caído bem no meio do campo. A torcida estava indignada com o que Draco tinha feito. Madame Hooch tinha paralisado o jogo e a coisa toda tinha virado um grande circo de horrores. Angelina estava caída, desacordada. Tinha desmaiado de dor e parecia ter quebrado os dois braços, que estavam em uma posição impossível de ser assumida por ossos inteiros.

Harry e o resto do time estavam em volta da amiga e os gêmeos tinham iniciado um corinho de "lincha, lincha" para o Malfoy. O time da Sonserina estava também em volta da menina e Madame Hooch estava apenas esperando que Madame Pomfrey analisasse o caso. A enfermeira rapidamente examinou a menina e foi taxativa.

- Essa menina precisa de cuidados urgentes. Tem várias fraturas nos dois braços e vai precisar de pelo menos dois meses e meio de repouso.

Marcus Flint fez força para não sorrir. O time inteiro da Grifinória ficou indignado. A professora então se manifestou.

- Eu não posso continuar o jogo nessas circunstâncias. Mas como a falta do Sr. Malfoy foi indevida e extremamente violenta eu vou descontar 50 pontos da Sonserina - Harry sorriu. - E vou encerrar o jogo agora. Porém, pelo placar, Grifinória vence - apitou.

A torcida começou a comemorar e Draco ficou furioso. Não imaginava que aquilo aconteceria, até mesmo ele sentia que tinha exagerado com a garota. Só queria impedir Harry de pegar o pomo. O resto do time da Sonserina olhou com raiva para ele e a torcida começou a gritar "Malfoy fede". E mesmo os sonserinos participaram do coro.

O jogo tinha terminado da pior forma possível embora eles tivessem ganhado a partida. Agora estavam na final, que seria jogada depois do Natal. Só que tinham um pequeno probleminha: quem seria a nova artilheira da Grifinória?

Algumas semanas depois ainda se falava do que tinha acontecido no jogo. Todos os dias os colegas de time e de turma visitavam Angelina. Ela estava completamente imobilizada e todos tentavam ajudar da melhor maneira possível.

Harry estava tão aborrecido com o assunto que nem olhava na cara de Malfoy durante o grupo de estudo. Temia que se encarasse o garoto acabaria dando um soco bem merecido no meio da sua cara.

Gina, mesmo estando chateada pelo que tinha acontecido com Angelina, estava com pena de Draco. O garoto estava com a moral tão baixa que mesmo Crabbe e Goyle, seus eternos bajuladores, falavam com o menino. Ele passava todas as refeições sentado sozinho, na ponta da mesa, e os colegas na maior parte das vezes atiravam restos de comida nele. Mesmo tendo feito algo desprezível era horrível o jeito que estavam tratando o garoto. Ela era o único ser vivente na escola que ainda trocava uma ou duas palavras com Malfoy.

Com as semanas se passando rapidamente eles já estavam a poucos dias do Natal e, conseqüentemente, do Baile de Inverno, que tinha se tornado uma tradição e mesmo sem haver o Torneio Tribruxo aconteceria. As meninas andavam afogueadas pelos corredores e volta e meia se ouviam gritinhos de contentamento daquelas que já tinham sido convidadas, contando as novidades para as amigas.

Finalmente chegaram na última sexta-feira antes do baile e Gina ainda estava sem par. Ela obviamente estava louca para que Harry a convidasse mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Sentou-se à mesa e percebeu que Malfoy havia faltado à aula. Madame Pince anotou o nome dos que estavam ali e estranhou que a bibliotecária não tinha dado pela falta de Draco. Ela então se levantou, causando estranhamento a Harry e a Cho, e foi até a mesa principal e perguntou em voz baixa.

- Madame Pince, onde está o Malfoy? - a velha senhora respondeu quase num sussurro.

- Ele está muito doente, querida. Na enfermaria - a menina pareceu muito chocada enquanto a mulher se afastava.

Harry se virou para ela e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Cho segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, fazendo-o congelar.

Gina não percebeu o que a menina tinha feito mas sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo, pela expressão que Harry tinha quando retornou à mesa. Cho então se virou para ele e, com a cara mais cínica que pôde fazer, apenas disse.

- É claro que eu aceito ir ao Baile de Inverno com você, Harry. Obrigada por perguntar - o garoto ficou em choque e só conseguiu dar um sorrisinho amarelo.

O coração de Gina se partiu em mil pedaços mas ela conseguiu se manter firme até o final da aula. Quando finalmente acabou não sabia o que fazer. Mione provavelmente estava ocupada demais para recebê-la. A amiga estava resolvendo várias questões referentes à decoração natalina junto ao professor Flitwick e, com Draco doente, devia estar com trabalho dobrado. Gina não tinha a quem recorrer e estranhou a si própria quando entrou pelas portas da enfermaria para visitar Draco Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey permitiu que entrasse e a conduziu até o leito do rapaz. Ele parecia abatido, não devia comer há pelo menos dois dias. Ela se aproximou da cama e ele ficou em dúvida se devia fingir que estava dormindo. Mas quando se decidiu já era tarde, a menina estava ao seu lado e tinha visto que estava bem acordado.

- Olá Malfoy - disse educadamente.

- Weasley! O que é, veio rir da minha desgraça? - disse secamente.

- Não, eu não ri antes, por que riria agora? - ela ficou séria. - Para dizer a verdade eu nem sei o que vim fazer aqui – disse, virando-se para sair, mas ele a deteve.

- Não! Não saia. Eu não converso com ninguém há dias. Nem mesmo a enfermeira fala comigo. Ela apenas me dá água, remédio, essas coisas idiotas, e sai. Até mesmo os meus amigos me desprezam. Só vieram me visitar para dizer que esperam que eu morra logo - Gina ficou espantada.

- Eu vim porque... - ela nem mesmo sabia. - Acho que porque eu estava triste. Senti sua falta na biblioteca hoje - ele ficou abismado. Nunca ninguém tinha sentido sua falta antes.

- Weasley, você está brincando comigo? Você deve me desprezar pelo que eu fiz.

- Eu desprezo o que você fez mas acho você engraçado. Você me diverte às vezes - o menino preferiu entender aquilo como um elogio. Ficaria fulo da vida se ela estivesse apenas o chamando de palhaço.

- Weasley, você vai ao Baile de Inverno? - a menina corou. Fez uma cara muito triste, tinha lembrado que Harry ia com Cho.

- Não, eu acho que não - suspirou profundamente. - Por quê?

- Nada... Eu... Deixa para lá...

- O quê é, Malfoy? - agora tinha ficado curiosa.

- Eu pensei que se eu fosse gostaria que você aceitasse ir comigo – respondeu, mas o estranho é que realmente gostaria que ela aceitasse. A menina pareceu chocada.

- Se eu aceitar o seu convite você vai se alimentar? Eu não quero ir com uma caveira - ele riu, os olhos cinzentos tinham um brilho diferente agora.

- Então nós temos um trato, Weasley?

- Gina.

- O quê? - ele estanhou a resposta da menina.

- Se você vai me levar ao baile não espera que eu seja chamada por você da mesma forma que você chama o meu irmão - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Está bem Gina - enfatizou.

- Combinado então Malfoy - ela estava saindo quando ele gritou.

- GINA? - ela se virou para ele, que apenas disse, sorrindo com o canto da boca. - É Draco! - ela riu e então saiu da enfermaria.

  



	12. O Baile da Discórdia

**Capítulo Doze - O Baile da Discórdia******

Finalmente havia chegado a véspera de Natal e também do baile. Os alunos estavam muito animados, não teriam aulas naquele dia e alguns corriam pelos corredores, tentando conseguir um par de última hora. Hermione estava ansiosa para usar seu elegante vestido e mesmo Rony estava empolgado. Finalmente estrearia traje novo de gala, que ganhara dos irmãos.

Harry estava um tanto quanto nervoso, iria ao baile com Cho e ainda não tinha a menor idéia de como se guiava uma moça durante a dança. Hermione havia tranqüilizado o garoto, dizendo que a maioria dos homens não sabe dançar e que algumas mulheres acham isso até um charme. Ele ficou desconfiado, achava que ela só dizia isso por que Rony não sabia nem mesmo se mexer no ritmo da música.

Hermione estava preocupada com Gina. Sabia que estava chateada por Harry estar indo com Cho mas a menina ainda não tinha contado quem seria seu par. Mione sabia que tinha comprado um lindo vestido apenas para a ocasião e seria uma pena perder a festa.

Gina tinha optado por não comentar nem mesmo com a amiga que ia com Draco Malfoy. Sabia que se dissesse antes tinha grande chance de ser trancada no armário das vassouras por um de seus irmãos. Ela fingiria até a última hora que não tinha ainda um par. Seria menos perigoso dessa forma.

Depois do jantar Rony e os irmãos jogaram uma partida de Snap Explosivo com Harry enquanto Hermione e Gina conversavam sobre como arrumariam os cabelos. As meninas estavam realmente animadas.

- Gina, eu andei pensando em alisar de novo, o que você acha? – disse, segurando os volumosos cabelos castanhos.

- Eu acho que se você prender o cabelo e deixar alguns fios soltos, ficará bonito Eu gosto do seu cabelo, Mione - Gina tinha os cabelos lisos e tentava a todo custo que tivessem um pouco mais de volume.

- Nossa meninas! - disse Rony. - Eu sei que a conversa de vocês é super importante - riu cinicamente - mas já está na hora de a gente dormir. Amanhã é um dia cheio e de manhã teremos alguns presentes para abrir.

Todos riram. Sabiam que a mãe de Rony mandaria vários suéteres Weasley para todos. Harry tomou um generoso gole da poção anti-sonhos e deitou na cama, dormindo imediatamente. Rony ainda foi ao banheiro e quando voltou o amigo já ressonava. Então também pegou no sono.

Mesmo tendo tomado a poção Harry começou a sentir novamente a sensação de sair do corpo. Agora tinha atravessado o túnel rapidamente e já estava de novo do outro lado. Porém a sensação de medo por saber como seria a volta era tanta que nem mesmo enxergava o que havia do outro lado. Só podia ver centenas de vultos negros à sua volta e nem havia sinal de Colin ou Cedrico. Os vultos então começaram a se mover em sua direção e ele estava tentando correr mas seus pés não saíam do lugar. Tentou gritar mas a voz tinha sumido e ele parecia novamente estar mudo. Começou a fazer muita força para acordar e agora podia sentir mãos geladas e pegajosas segurando os seus braços, seu pescoço. Tinha que acordar, tinha que sair dali.

Então novamente sentiu a vertigem, de forma mais intensa ainda e parecia que a sensação não acabaria nunca. Achou que era o seu fim. Sentiu o baque na cama. Tinha retornado. Ficou em estado de choque. Não quis acordar o amigo mas começou a imaginar o porquê de a poção não ter funcionado. Será que seria apenas uma coincidência não ter sonhado durante todo aquele tempo em que tinha começado a tomar a poção? Decidiu que só contaria aos amigos o que tinha acontecido depois do baile, queria que pelo menos os outros pudessem aproveitar a festa sem maiores preocupações. Mas passou a noite acordado, por via das dúvidas.

De manhã Harry acordou o amigo para descerem para ver os presentes. A árvore de natal da sala comunal estava repleta de pacotes e embrulhos de todos os tamanhos. Logo a sala estava cheia de alunos, abrindo caixas e rasgando papéis coloridos. Gina e Hermione desceram também e os gêmeos riram muito ao verem que os suéteres de Hermione e Rony se fossem colocados lado a lado formavam exatamente um coração com a letra do nome de cada um no meio. Rony ficou desconcertado.

Todos os outros também ganharam suéteres e Harry e Hermione deram de presente a Rony uma Nimbus 2001. O menino ficou tão feliz que mal conseguia falar. Gina tinha dado ao irmão um colar com a letra "H" e para Hermione o mesmo só que com a letra "R". Tinha achado muito romântico e a amiga adorou. Harry ganhou de Rony um livro sobre táticas de jogo e de Mione uma capa para guardar sua Firebolt. Ele deu a Gina uma pena de escrever dourada com o nome dela gravado e a menina riu muito quando entregou exatamente o mesmo presente a ele só que com o nome dele. Dobby tinha mandado várias meias coloridas tricotadas por ele a todos e o elfo parecia ter se aprimorado pois tinha mandado luvas também, só que as luvas tinham todas mais de cinco dedos que eram extremamente estreitos. Todos riram muito e Harry disse que mais iria tarde à cozinha entregar o presente de Dobby. Era um kit de costura bruxo muito bonito.

Passaram o resto da manhã conversando e vez ou outra Mione perguntava a Gina se tinha certeza de que queria ir ao baile sozinha e a menina desconversava. Finalmente depois de um almoço de Natal muito rápido todos subiram para começar a se arrumar para o baile.

Gina passou um grande tempo arrumando o cabelo de Hermione e quando a amiga já estava penteada ela se retirou para se arrumar no próprio quarto. Tinha marcado convenientemente com Draco de os dois chegarem atrasados, não queria ter que entrar no Salão com os irmãos espancando seu par. Quando finalmente Hermione acabou de se arrumar ela foi até o quarto de Gina.

- Você ainda não está pronta? - Gina não tinha nem começado a se arrumar.

- Eu vou mais tarde Mione. Não quero ter que ver o encontro do "casal". Eu sei que você entende...

- Você quer que eu te espere?

- Não! Vá com eles, e não deixa aquela "Jezebel" ficar sozinha com o Harry – riram e Hermione saiu.

Quando Hermione desceu as escadas Rony já a estava esperando e ficou impressionado com a beleza da namorada. Mione tinha os cabelos presos em um coque e tinha deixado alguns fios soltos, como Gina sugerira. Tinha realmente ficado linda no vestido de baile, estava com ares de nobre e o menino não conseguia nem falar.

- Uau! - era tudo o que disse, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados. Mione sorriu, sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Uau para você também - ela olhou para Harry. - E eu arriscaria um "uau" para você também, Harry, se eu não fosse uma garota comprometida - os três riram.

- E a Gina? Não vem? - perguntou Harry.

- Ela vai depois. Vamos?

Saíram da sala comunal, Harry foi até a beira da escadaria que dava para o primeiro andar e encontrou Cho. A menina estava muito bonita, um vestido todo prateado de cetim, bem brilhante e justo. Ele ofereceu o braço para ela e foram então para o Salão Principal.

O Salão estava todo decorado e todo iluminado por velas. A atmosfera era extremamente romântica e havia alguns casais sentados em sofás muito engraçados, em forma de coração. No lugar das enormes mesas das casas pequenas mesinhas com lugar para até quatro pessoas estavam espalhadas. Nas mesas, candelabros dourados com velas tornavam o ambiente misterioso.

Sentaram-se à uma das mesas, próxima à de Neville, Padma, Simas e Parvati. Estavam bem perto e poderiam conversar. Passaram algum tempo conversando quando Rony finalmente perguntou.

- Caramba Mione! Cadê a Gina? - a namorada sacudiu os ombros, estava preocupada também.

Dumbledore tinha contratado uma espécie de orquestra bruxa que, ao invés dos instrumentos, tocava no ar, como se fosse possível tirar música do vento, e quando começaram uma bonita música lenta Cho levantou. Ela esticou a mão para Harry que, mesmo com medo de passar vexame, aceitou. Ela o conduziu até a pista de dança e Hermione começou a ficar tensa. Gina tinha pedido para não deixá-los a sós. Então se levantou decidida e arrastou um Rony muito perplexo pelo caminho que o outro casal fizera. Ela os avistou logo e viu que Harry até que tinha pegado o jeito da valsa. Rony ficou abismado com a atitude da namorada mas estava gostando de ficar abraçadinho com ela. Ele mal estava se mexendo pois Mione se virava o tempo todo para ver o que Harry e Cho estavam fazendo.

Ela viu que Cho tinha colocado os dois braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e Harry estava começando a suar. Nesse instante aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, de maneira muito rápida. Mione começou a pensar que tinha sido melhor que Gina não tivesse vindo ao baile para assistir àquela cena. Rony, que tinha sido virado para a porta do Salão para melhorar a visão que Mione tinha do casal, acabara de avistar Malfoy entrando com uma bela moça ruiva, toda de vermelho e com lindos cachos nos cabelos. E Cho estava começando a se inclinar, sem que ele percebesse, para dar um beijo em Harry, para desespero de Hermione. Rony então disse rápido mas alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Harry.

- Quem é aquela garota com Malfoy? - ele estava de queixo caído com a menina.

Harry se virou para olhar, escapando do beijo de Cho por um triz, e Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio enquanto ela própria se virava para ver quem era a garota. 

Harry ficou impressionado com a beleza da garota, que parecia uma princesa. O vestido vermelho lhe dava um ar de mulher e os cabelos ruivos cacheados um toque angelical.

- Meu Deus! - Hermione exclamou, tinha reconhecido a menina pelo vestido.

- GINA! - Harry gritou, surpreso.

Ele e Rony se desvencilharam das meninas e praticamente correram até a entrada do Salão. As orelhas de Rony nunca tinham fumegado tanto de raiva e Harry também estava extremamente possesso. Hermione e Cho ficaram a princípio sem ação e depois foram ao encontro dos dois meninos. Hermione queria evitar um assassinato mas os dois já estavam tomando satisfação com o casal.

- Que história é essa, Gina? - Rony começou, Harry olhava para Malfoy com tanta raiva que Draco pensou que a sua cabeça fosse explodir. Gina apertou o braço de Draco e deslizou a sua mão para a dele, que a segurou. Harry acompanhou o movimento com o olhar, raiva brilhando nos olhos verdes.

- Rony! - ela disse calmamente entre os dentes. - Hoje é dia de festa! Não crie uma cena. Depois nós conversamos - Draco começou a puxar a menina para a pista de dança, lentamente.

- Largue-a Malfoy! - Harry disse. Gina olhou com raiva para ele. Hermione e Cho já estavam próximas a eles.

- O que é, Potter? Agora deu para defender a irmã dos outros? Fique fora disso, não te diz respeito - ele apertou ainda mais a mão de Gina na sua, protegendo a menina. - Vamos Gina – acrescentou em tom provocativo.

- GINA? - berrou Harry, os olhos fixos em Malfoy. - GINA? - ele olhou da garota para Rony.

- DESDE QUANDO O MALFOY TE CHAMA DE GINA, GINA? - continuou Rony, segurando a irmã pelo braço. A menina agora estava começando a corar, todos estavam olhando para eles e a música tinha parado.

- É o meu apelido, oras... Parem com isso, por favor! Está todo mundo olhando - ela não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara. Harry olhou com raiva para Draco e ergueu a varinha na sua direção.

- Não pense que você vai continuar com isso - Rony também sacou sua varinha e o menino soltou a mão de Gina.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - ela disse, a voz baixinha e chorosa. - O que eu fiz para merecer isso? - agora até mesmo Mione estava com pena da menina. Ela então olhou para Draco e, com lágrimas nos olhos, disse. - Eu sinto muito por tudo, Draco - e saiu correndo, aos prantos, do Salão.

- Viu só o que vocês fizeram? – Draco disse monotonamente. - Estão satisfeitos agora? - e saiu correndo atrás da menina.

Os dois fizeram menção de ir atrás do garoto mas Hermione os segurou pelas golas.

- Ele tem toda a razão! - os dois a olharam, chocados. - Vocês não conseguiram nada com isso, apenas magoar os sentimentos de Gina. Vocês transferiram o problema que vocês têm com Malfoy... - ela foi interrompida.

- O problema que o MALFOY tem com a gente, você quer dizer, Mione - disse Rony.

- O que seja... Vocês transferiram para Gina e quem vai sofrer com isso será ela - Rony compreendeu.

- Mas Mione, é o Malfoy, sabe? MALFOY! - disse Harry. - Ele podia fazer alguma coisa com ela e... - ele foi interrompido.

- Nada poderia ter magoado mais a Gina do que perder esse baile e vocês estragaram tudo. Sabem o quanto ela esperou para usar aquele vestido? - os dois ficaram envergonhados e voltaram para a mesa.

O resto da noite foi um grande fiasco. Cho ainda tentou chamar Harry para dançar, disfarçadamente, outras duas vezes mas o clima estava tão tenso que o garoto sequer percebeu as investidas da garota. Na realidade Cho não tinha uma conversa lá muito agradável. Harry podia perceber isso agora. Ela falava sobre coisas fúteis e Rony e Hermione já estavam achando a menina muito chata.

Por fim até mesmo Harry se convenceu de que a menina era uma grande ilusão criada por ele e que na realidade o único interesse que poderia ter nela era o de protegê-la, como Cedrico havia pedido em seu sonho. Tirando o fato de ser uma bruxa, aluna de Hogwarts e apanhadora, Cho Chang tinha tantas coisas em comum com Harry quanto um hipogrifo tem com um basilisco.

Os três amigos estavam muito preocupados com Gina e passaram o resto do baile sentados à mesa, calados. Nem perceberam quando Cho se retirou para dançar com um dos garotos do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa e não voltou mais. Ficaram lá com a maior cara de deprimidos que tinham e esperavam que a menina estivesse bem.

Draco, que tinha corrido atrás de Gina, teve alguma dificuldade em encontrá-la mas finalmente descobriu a menina dentro do armário de vassouras. Afinal de contas ela tinha ido parar no lugar que temia que a trancassem por ter saído com Draco e de certa forma a culpa dela estar ali, era deles.

- Gina, você está bem? - ela olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Era óbvio que ela não estava bem, ele pensou. - Vou reformular a pergunta: podemos sair daqui? - ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Ele lhe entregou um lenço, Gina limpou as lágrimas e assoou o nariz. - Vamos! Toda essa poeira daqui a pouco vai me fazer espirrar e eu não tenho mais o meu lenço agora - ela riu.

Draco lhe estendeu a mão e saíram do armário. Foram andando de mãos dadas pelo corredor até chagar ao lado de fora do castelo. Caminharam em silêncio até a beira do lago. Ele tirou o paletó e estendeu na grama para se sentarem.

- Você tem uns defensores muito esquentadinhos não é? - ela riu mas ainda estava aborrecida.

- Eles acham que podem controlar tudo... Me controlar - estava começando a desabafar. - Eu queria poder esquecer isso tudo... Esquecer que ele existe... - tinha começado a falar no singular agora. - Mas não... A tonta tem que ficar com ciúmes, tem que ficar babando, correndo atrás dele... - estava falando mais do que devia e agora Draco estava compreendendo o que estava acontecendo. - Eu não tenho nem o direito de viver minha vida, de tentar esquecer... Porque ele fica me lembrando... Me iludindo... - agora tinha voltado a chorar.

Draco já estava começando a duvidar se seria capaz de executar o que seu pai tinha ordenado. Tinha começado a criar um respeito, uma certa afeição pela garota.

- Eu quero esquecer, Draco... Eu juro que eu quero... Eu sei que eu posso lutar contra isso. Eu posso... - ele agora observava a garota atentamente, ela ficava muito bonita à luz da Lua. Poderia facilmente se apaixonar por ela. Mas ela não o amava, isso estava claro. Ela amava, obviamente, Harry Potter, não estava se referindo ao irmãozinho petulante. - Eu preciso esquecer... Isso está acabando comigo... Você pode me ajudar? - ela finalmente abraçou o menino, deixando-o muito desconcertado.

Seria a perfeita oportunidade para ele fazer com que ela abandonasse a idéia de estar sempre tão colada em Potter, como seu pai havia pedido. Mas, de certa forma, não estava conseguindo agir friamente, como deveria. Ela tinha descongelado uma pequena parte do seu coração impenetrável. Ela estava soluçando, abraçada a ele. E finalmente se soltou do abraço, olhando dentro dos olhos cinzentos do menino.

Draco ficou incomodado com o olhar da menina. Era ao mesmo tempo terno, infantil e malicioso, um olhar de mulher. Ele ficou tentado beijá-la mas quando a menina se aproximou dele Draco recuou. Mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo aquilo, muito menos no que disse para ela.

- Gina, eu ia ficar muito feliz mesmo. MESMO - enfatizou e, pior, era verdade. - Mas eu não posso te deixar fazer isso. Eu poderia deixar você fingir que isso era o certo para você, me deixar enganar... Mas eu não poderia deixar você mentir para você mesma. Enganar seu próprio coração. Isso te tornaria uma pessoa falsa, amargurada. Você ama a ele, não a mim. E depois seu coração esqueceria o que é amar de verdade. Eu não quero que você fique assim... Igual a mim - a menina olhou dentro dos seus olhos e concordou. Seria mesmo viver uma mentira se insistisse em algo entre ela e Draco. Sabia que o seu coração sempre seria de Harry e não seria justo com o rapaz também. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, eu não vou esquecer o que você fez... - ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu também não. Mas você sabe... Nós nunca poderemos ser amigos - ela estranhou.

- Por quê?

- Certas coisas apenas são, Gi... Weasley - a menina ficou confusa. - Nosso trato era só por esta noite. Eu sei os limites do que é seguro. No momento não é seguro eu ser seu amigo - sabia que seu pai não tinha a menor preocupação com o bem-estar da garota. - Espero que você entenda isso. Não espero que você me perdoe - ela não tinha compreendido mas resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao rapaz.

- Está bem Malfoy. Posso fazer algo antes de sacramentarmos a nossa inimizade? - ele sacudiu os ombros. Ela então deu um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e o garoto se espantou.

- Por que você fez isso, Weasley?

- Para você ter algo bom para se lembrar. Isso é um beijo de amizade. Não se esqueça - ela voltou correndo ao castelo. Draco nunca se esqueceria do gesto.

Quando ela entrou na sala comunal Harry, Rony e Hermione lhe estavam esperando. Ela disse "oi" apenas para Hermione, como se os dois não estivessem ali. E já ia passando direto quando Rony se manifestou.

- Você acha que um dia vai poder me perdoar por isso? - ela olhou para o irmão, com lágrimas nos olhos, e Hermione sorriu, emocionada. Rony continuou. - Eu vi você bebê, Gina. Eu era pequeno mas eu me lembro quando o papai me disse: "Você deve protegê-la, não deixe nenhuma pessoa má se aproximar dela, você é o irmãozão dela". Eu tinha dois anos e estava com ciúmes de você, eu tinha deixado de ser o bebê da casa e papai estava tentando me mostrar que era bom ser mais velho. Eu passei a te considerar o bebê da casa desde esse dia e nunca mais mudei essa idéia - estava pertinho da irmã agora. Harry e Hermione estavam tocados com a cena. - Eu não queria te machucar. Se você quiser... Se for importante para você eu peço desculpas... Para o Malfoy. Ele é seu amigo, não é? - Gina sorriu e se jogou nos braços do irmão.

- Ele não é mais... Agora não - Rony a olhou, curioso.

- Ele te fez algo? - ele a afastou, examinando-a de cima a baixo.

- Rony! - ela riu. - É claro que não! Esquece isso... Só esquece...

- Você sabia que você era a menina mais linda da festa? À exceção da Mione, é claro - Hermione e ela riram, Gina estava corada. Então Rony lançou um olhar a Harry, e ele se voltou para a menina.

- Gina... - começou.

Mas ela não se mostrou muito receptiva para ele. Gina tinha visto quando Cho quase o tinha beijado, antes de ele e de Rony armarem toda a confusão. E sabia que se falasse com ele ali, naquele instante, acabaria sendo muito grossa e até cruel com ele, possivelmente o magoando mais do que ele havia a magoado. Gina também não gostaria de tornar óbvios os seus sentimentos por Harry. Por isso não queria falar com ele ainda.

- Harry... Desculpe mas eu não quero falar com você agora. Eu ainda estou muito sentida. Não quero falar nada que eu possa me arrepender depois. Você entende? - o menino ficou surpreso com a atitude dela mas concordou. Ela então deu boa noite aos três e subiu.

Harry ficou se sentindo extremamente culpado pelo que tinha feito. Mas ainda tinha que contar aos amigos o ocorrido da noite anterior. Mione e Rony ficaram encafifados por Harry ter tido o sonho mesmo tomando a poção. Harry agora estava realmente preocupado. Será que nada poderia evitar que ele sonhasse? Mione ainda estava muito confusa por causa da confusão toda mas prometeu pensar em algo. Ela iria de novo para a biblioteca e tentaria algo com Arabella.

Harry apenas cochilou àquela noite. Dormia e acordava. Temia entrar novamente em Érevan, estava também com a consciência muito pesada pelo que tinha feito a Gina. Se bem conhecia o temperamento Weasley a menina demoraria um bom tempo para falar de novo com ele. E isso o estava deixando imensamente chateado. Além disso tinha o problema do time. Ainda não tinham conseguido arrumar outra pessoa para ser artilheira da Grifinória. Ele realmente se sentia agora imerso em problemas.

  



	13. A Nova Artilheira

**Capítulo Treze - A Nova Artilheira******

Todos estavam muito apreensivos, a final do campeonato de quadribol estava próxima e ainda não haviam decidido quem substituiria Angelina, que continuava com os dois braços imobilizados, na ala hospitalar. Draco Malfoy tinha praticamente inutilizado a garota, que agora precisava de assistência até mesmo para desempenhar tarefas simples como coçar o nariz. Os alunos da Grifinória tinham ficado furiosos mas, em parte, sentiam-se vingados, uma vez que embora a melhor artilheira estivesse contundida gravemente a Sonserina tinha perdido o jogo devido à falta cometida. Harry, apesar de estar muito cansado - mal pregara os olhos nos dias anteriores - tinha marcado um treino especial para decidir o que fariam em relação à falta de um artilheiro. Estavam todos reunidos no campo de quadribol.

- Ah! Harry, francamente! Não entendo qual foi o objetivo de nos reunir aqui. Está super cedo. E o que um goleiro pode ter a ver com a artilharia? - reclamava Rony, bocejando, com muito sono.

- Ron, você pode não ser artilheiro mas faz parte do time e deve participar das decisões. Olívio era goleiro também e era o capitão - Harry agora estava agindo da mesma forma que o antigo capitão, promovendo treinos matinais e sendo muito disciplinador.

- Está bem Harry, você é o capitão, se você acha melhor... Mas o que nós vamos fazer? Como arrumaremos um artilheiro entrosado com o time se faltam só duas semanas para a final? Mesmo que a gente treine alguém em duas semanas essa pessoa nunca vai se adaptar ao resto do time - Rony tinha uma certa razão no seu ponto de vista.

Harry sorriu enigmaticamente, como se soubesse de algo que os outros não sabiam.

- Não necessariamente... Conheço alguém que já está bem entrosado e joga muitíssimo bem nessa posição - o time todo se olhou curiosamente.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Harry? - ele apenas sorriu.

- Eu vou precisar falar com ela primeiro. Depois, se a pessoa aceitar, eu conto para vocês. Será um grande choque - ele então saiu correndo, deixando o time inteiro na maior curiosidade.

- Tadinho, deve ter surtado - comentou Jorge.

- Esse aí é doido, coitado... – completou Fred.

Harry estava na sala comunal, parecia procurando por alguém em especial, olhava para os lados, varrendo o cômodo com o olhar. Gina estava sentada eu uma das mesas de leitura, parecia muito compenetrada. Ele sorriu e lentamente se aproximou.

- Oi Gina, tudo bem? - ela apenas olhou para ele de maneira desdenhosa e baixou os olhos.

Harry sabia que ela ainda devia estar aborrecida por conta do Baile de Inverno e ainda não tinham conversado sobre o assunto. Mas a causa era nobre dessa vez, era o time da casa e ele tinha o dever, como capitão, de passar por cima de qualquer mal entendido que fosse e arriscar.

- Eu vim em missão de paz - disse, tentando sorrir, parecendo amigável. - Você soube o que aconteceu com a Angelina?

- È claro que eu soube... Você sabe disso... - disse de modo ríspido. - Eu assisto aos jogos, Harry. Ela ainda está muito machucada? - perguntou, sem levantar o rosto para ele.

- Está. E a final é daqui a duas semanas. Ela não vai poder jogar com os braços daquela forma. Se aquele idiota do Malfoy... - ela fez uma cara feia para ele, por mais que ele e Draco não fossem mais amigos e Gina tivesse ficado arrasada por Angelina o garoto tinha sido seu par no baile e tinha agido decentemente. Era natural que ela se aborrecesse com o comentário. - Digo, se ela não tivesse sido contundida daquela forma eu não estaria aqui, te importunando.

- Você não está me importunando – retrucou, olhando dessa vez para ele mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso, virando novamente o rosto. - Quer dizer, você ainda nem disse qual é o assunto, como pode saber que me aborrece? - ela tinha se saído bem na resposta, apesar de ter corado loucamente.

- É o time, Gina. Eu sei que você ainda está chateada comigo mas eu queria te pedir um favor, em nome da Grifinória, da nossa amizade... - ele agora aproveitava que ela estava olhando e fazia a maior cara de cachorro sem dono que conseguia. Embora para Gina isso fosse completamente desnecessário.

- Fala logo, o que é? - ela tentava não se derreter toda para ele, fazendo cara de quem estava com pressa.

- Eu quero que você seja a nova artilheira do time. Você é ótima! É rápida e ágil. Tem grande afinidade jogando, pelo menos comigo. Além disso você já jogou com a maioria dos jogadores do time, à exceção da Katie e da Alicia. Mas já as viu jogando diversas vezes e entende bastante de quadribol. E então, o que você acha? - ele tinha alvejado Gina com os seus melhores argumentos. O que ela podia responder?

- Eu aceito! - ele deu um sorriso que iluminou o seu rosto. Os olhos verdes brilhando. "Deus! Como ele é lindo!", pensava ela, tentando afastar uma imagem de ela se pendurando em seu pescoço ali mesmo, beijando-o loucamente, da sua imaginação. - Mas eu só estou aceitando pela nossa casa, sabe, pela Grifinória - ele concordou, sem deixar o sorriso sumir, balançando a cabeça. Ele sabia que aquilo significava que a menina estava voltando às boas com ele.

- Claro Gina - e deu um beijo na sua bochecha, que ficou escarlate. Ele, sem reparar nisso, se despediu. - Até amanhã e obrigado! O treino será às seis, antes do café da manhã. O resto do time vai adorar - e saiu, satisfeito.

Gina tinha a expressão mais satisfeita ainda, tinha vontade de nunca mais lavar o rosto. Quando achou que ele já tinha ido Harry voltou rapidamente.

- Gina... - ela olhou para ele. - Nós estamos bem? Digo, você me desculpa? - ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. O menino então deu um sorriso ainda mais bonito e saiu da sala comunal correndo.

Depois das aulas Harry reuniu o time e contou a novidade. Tinha arranjado uma nova artilheira mas seria uma surpresa, só veriam quem era na manhã seguinte. Então após um delicioso jantar subiram para dormir. Rony esperava que o amigo fosse abrir uma exceção para ele e contar quem era a nova jogadora mas Harry negou. Explicou que a ética de um capitão o impedia de contar certas coisas. E não podia ultrapassar as barreiras da amizade. Rony ficou muito aborrecido e contrariado, quando o amigo deitou na cama e se cobriu com o cobertor, caindo no maior sono praticamente na mesma hora. Nesse instante Neville entrava no quarto, seguido por Dino e Simas.

- Rony, você ainda está acordado. Que bom! Mione está lá em baixo, quer falar com você - ele ainda tinha uma certa quedinha por ela, por isso tentava dar o recado de forma descontraída.

Com essas palavras deitou na cama, bem como os outros dois amigos. E logo já roncavam. Rony colocou as vestes por cima do pijama e desceu as escadas do dormitório.

- Oi meu amor. O que foi? Eu já ia dormir... Harry não quis me contar nada sobre a nova jogadora do time. Veio com uma conversa sobre ética e funções a desempenhar. Eu não entendo... - ainda tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas de raiva.

- Ora Rony, eu entendo o que ele quer dizer... É como eu. Como monitora não posso falar certos assuntos com vocês. São sigilosos, segredos acadêmicos, é muita responsabilidade – disse, o peito estufado de orgulho.

- Quê? Você também? Minha nossa! Onde o mundo vai parar? Meu melhor amigo e minha própria namorada me escondendo as coisas e...  - Mione deu um olhar para ele de "Se você continuar agindo assim vai ficar falando aí sozinho" e se calou bruscamente.

"Melhor assim!", pensou Mione, sorrindo, triunfante.

- Eu te chamei por que ando preocupada com o Harry. Ele não nos contou todo o teor dos "sonhos" que anda tendo mas eu presumo que tenham algum significado. Eu não acho que sejam sonhos comuns. Ele os tem mesmo tomando a poção anti-sonhos que nós fizemos.

- Ah Mione, eu andei pensando... Madame Pomfrey não é nenhuma medi-bruxa. Talvez a poção dela esteja vencida, talvez não seja uma receita que funcione. Mas era sobre isso que você queria falar? - estava decepcionado. - Eu achei que íamos dar uma escapulidazinha, se é que você me entende... - disse, corando.

- Rony Weasley! Como você pode pensar nisso numa hora dessas, depois das coisas que estão acontecendo? Harry precisa muito da nossa ajuda. Ele está muito confuso. Só pode contar conosco! Francamente... – estava sobressaltada.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas um homem não pode ser guiado pelos hormônios de vez em quando? Caramba, Mione, você sabe mesmo fingir que não tem quinze anos... - agora caminhavam de mãos dadas para o sofá.

- Ah! Rony, eu sei que já faz um tempão que a gente não fica junto. Mas tem tanta coisa acontecendo... Tem a monitoria, as provas finais, os NOM's, o Harry, e a Gina também, agora...

- A Gina? E o que é que tem a Gina? - Mione desconversou, esqueceu que não era para contar para o namorado sobre a paixão da amiga por Harry e do verdadeiro motivo de ela ter se aborrecido com ele no Baile de Inverno.

- Ah! Meu amor, sei lá, são todas essas pessoas atrapalhando a gente... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... – disse, aconchegando-se em Rony, a cabeça no ombro dele, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo.

Rony estava bem mais alto que ela e olhava para Hermione de cima para baixo. Podia ver o alto da cabeça dela e pôde observar, daquele ângulo, que ela usava uma camisola cor-de-rosa por debaixo das vestes. Ele na mesma hora desviou o olhar, corando. Não era direito tentar observar as roupas de baixo da namorada, por mais excitante que isso fosse. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele, alheia ao que o namorado tinha acabado de fazer.

- Eu gosto tanto de ficar assim, juntinho de você. Quase me esqueço que temos problemas. Que o mundo lá fora ainda existe... - e tocou os lábios de Rony com os seus. Quanta saudade tinha sentido de beijá-la.

Na mesma hora ele a abraçou, e assim pôde tornar o beijo mais intenso. Ela suspirava em seus braços. Os dois já estavam ficando um pouco tontos com aquilo. Rony a abraçou pela cintura. Foi deitando com ela aos poucos no sofá, sem parar de beijá-la, e Hermione chegou para o lado, dando espaço para acomodá-lo. Ele se deitou ao seu lado e ficou observando cada detalhe seu. Ela sorria para ele, com os lábios e com os olhos.

- Você é linda! Mas já que eu sou o Senhor-hormônios acho que devemos parar por aqui. Sei muito bem os meus limites, Mione. Ficar assim com você está se tornando, como eu posso dizer? Intoxicante para o meu cérebro adolescente - ela riu.

- Eu compreendo. Mas não podemos ficar só mais um pouquinho? Só até o sono chegar? Eu sinto tanto sua falta... - ela se aconchegou nele, bocejando, e em questão de segundos já ressonava... Era impressionante como dormia rapidamente.

Ele ficou meio sem saber o que fazer. Não podia dormir ali, na sala comunal com ela, tampouco deixá-la sozinha. Subiu correndo e voltou com a capa de Harry. Pegou Mione no colo – ela dormia pesadamente - e a levou para o quarto dela, a capa cobrindo os dois. Assim que entrou certificou-se que todas as meninas do dormitório dormiam e colocou a namorada na cama, cobrindo-a. Fechou o cortinado do dossel de Hermione e desceu as escadas, satisfeito. Quando chegou de novo na sala comunal encontrou Gina sentada, acordada. Ele ainda estava invisível e resolveu ver o que a irmã fazia. Ela estava escrevendo. Ele se aproximou e pôde ler.

_"Querido Diário,_

_Eu estou muito feliz em parte. Acabou tudo bem... Hoje ele me beijou," - _Rony fez uma cara muito feia- _"no rosto é claro..." _- Rony suspirou, aliviado. - _"Ganhei o dia mas foi só isso. Ele nunca vai reparar em mim. Nunca vai me enxergar da forma que eu gostaria. Eu não passo de uma pirralha para ele. E agora vou estar bem próxima a ele. Todos os dias. Como é que eu vou lidar com isso? Eu o amo, cada vez mais. Mas não há tempo para nós, nem lugar ou chance."_

Gina começou a chorar e o irmão se retirou, não queria ferir mais a privacidade dela. Ele subiu e dormiu, no dia seguinte tinha treino bem cedo e estava curioso para saber quem era o novo artilheiro da Grifinória.

Pela manhã o time inteiro da Grifinória já se reunia no campo de quadribol. Só faltava Harry e a nova jogadora, é claro. Ele chegou primeiro e já foi dando as ordens.

- Bom, gente, bom dia! Vamos começar... - mas foi interrompido.

- 'Per'aí, capitão! - protestava Rony. - Cadê o novo jogador?

- Estou aqui - respondeu calmamente Gina, que acabava de chegar. Tinha sofrido um pequeno atraso pois tinha ido até a enfermaria, buscar a vassoura de Angelina, uma Cleensweap, emprestada.

- O QUÊ? - os três irmãos Weasley gritaram em uníssono. Rony continuou, sozinho.

- Você está louco, Harry? A Gina é muito nova, pode se machucar. E depois... - Harry resolveu protestar antes mesmo da própria garota.

- Não estou. Você mesmo foi o primeiro a me apoiar quando entrei para o time. E eu só tinha onze anos. Gina já é uma moça - ela corou. - E as meninas aqui - apontou para Katie e Alicia - começaram na idade dela, Gina joga muito bem, é a melhor solução. Vamos, vocês não querem vencer? - Rony e os gêmeos concordaram, afinal perderiam o campeonato de outra forma, mas ainda assim estavam preocupados com Gina.

- E se ela se machucar, Harry? Sabe, é um jogo para valer, não é como lá no nosso quintal... - Rony era o mais superprotetor dos irmãos Weasley.

- Rony, eu não sou mais criança e não vou me machucar. Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui - ela agora protestava.

- É, ela não vai se machucar. Eu me responsabilizo por ela. E para evitar algum incidente vamos treinar muito, eu já reservei o campo, todos os dias. E depois, o jogo é contra Corvinal, não com os sonserinos. Não haverá violência, vai ser um jogo limpo – Harry estava confiante e, com um sinal, começou o treino.

Gina estava realmente afinada com o time. Era mais leve que as outras artilheiras, mais ágil. Marcava pontos com facilidade e tinha não só bons reflexos como mãos firmes. Os dias que se seguiram foram maravilhosos para ela. A cada dia experimentava uma hora de cumplicidade absoluta com Harry. Entendia as jogadas que ele planejava com um só olhar do rapaz. Estava se tornando uma excelente armadora.

Finalmente chegou a véspera da partida. Harry tinha marcado um treino técnico à noite para ver como eles se saíam com pouca visibilidade. Mesmo assim o time se saiu muito bem. Voltaram todos felizes para o castelo, com a sensação de dever cumprido. Foi muito difícil dormir aquela noite. Especialmente para Gina, seria o seu primeiro jogo. E logo uma final de campeonato. Contra o time de Cho Chang, acabava de se dar conta disso.

O jogo seria no final da tarde e as aulas daquele dia pareceram se arrastar. Depois do almoço os jogadores tiveram um tempo livre para se preparar para a partida. E finalmente chegou o momento.

Havia um grande rebuliço de alunos, atrasados, correndo pelos corredores e os times já estavam no vestiário, em aquecimento. Era a primeira vez que Gina vestia o uniforme oficial de quadribol. Estava muito orgulhosa mas ansiosa também. Hermione tinha ido até o vestiário para desejar boa sorte a eles. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e a torcida estava dividida. Lufa-lufa torcia para Grifinória - pois tinha sido derrotada pela Corvinal - e Sonserina obviamente torcia contra Grifinória. De preferência para que todo o campo de quadribol explodisse.

Madame Hooch apitou e Harry e Cho apertaram as mãos. Ele ficou um pouco intimidado com o gesto, sentiu-se desconfortável e sem graça, e abaixou a cabeça, corando, enquanto a menina sorria para ele. Gina percebeu a cena e ficou com ciúmes mas decidiu guardar essa emoção para depois, precisava ser profissional naquela hora.

Quando começou o jogo todos se surpreenderam com a rapidez de Gina, ela já havia marcado 20 pontos para Grifinória em dois minutos de jogo. E a torcida gritava seu nome. Ela estava muito feliz e trocou um olhar de aprovação com Harry.

Corvinal tinha a posse da goles agora e Harry e Cho estavam atentos, esperando o pomo aparecer. Enquanto isso o placar marcava 60 a 20 para Grifinória. Estavam todos muito compenetrados no jogo quando o tempo começou a nublar. Estava esfriando de uma hora para a outra e uma neblina densa tinha aparecido do nada. Logo o campo estava coberto por um nevoeiro branco e pesadas nuvens carregadas de chuva cobriam as cabeças dos jogadores.

Não conseguiam mais se ver apropriadamente. Só se estivessem muito próximos. E agora até mesmo a torcida pensava se não seria melhor adiar o jogo ou mesmo cancelá-lo. Foi então que Harry avistou o pomo, um pequeno brilho dourado. Tinha acabado de passar a milímetros do seu rosto, como um mini-cometa. Ele acelerou sua Firebolt e começou a perseguí-lo. As vozes dos outros jogadores ecoavam, ele não podia mais identificar de quem eram, de onde vinham, tampouco onde cada um estava.

De repente começou a chover torrencialmente. As nuvens estavam densas, escuras e raios cortavam o céu. Mas Harry estava decidido. Tinha que pegar logo o pomo. O jogo terminaria e venceriam o campeonato.

Estava tão distraído que não percebeu que as vozes de qualquer outro jogador - e mesmo os protestos da platéia, indignada por não enxergar absolutamente nada - tinham cessado. Só se podia ouvir o vento agora e o frio estava ficando insuportável. Ele já estava encharcado e voava insanamente no encalço do pomo.

Então uma fumaça esverdeada começou a invadir seu campo de visão. Ele não percebeu de início. Estava concentrado em vencer. Tinha o pomo já quase fechado na mão direita. Faltava um centímetro para tocá-lo quando se lembrou do seu sonho. Na mesma hora ficou congelado na vassoura. À sua frente ele via um vulto. O mesmo vulto que vira em sonho, a garota na vassoura. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para ela. Estava acontecendo de novo. Seu pesadelo estava se tornando real. Os raios cortavam, verdes, agora o céu e ele se viu gritando.

- Madame Hooch! Parem o jogo! Parem! - não houve resposta.

Ele não sabia mas estava muito alto agora. Tinha subido a uma altitude impressionante, atraído strategicamente, pelo pomo. Estava fora do alcance dos outros. Ele olhou para a garota, lembrou o pedido de Cedrico e gritou.

- Cho! Cuidado! Fique aí. Eu já estou indo! - sua voz parecia se perder no vento, diluindo-se antes de chegar aos ouvidos da moça.

Ele então ouviu a gargalhada. A mesma de seu sonho, aguda, fria, cruel. Sua cicatriz doeu tão forte que teve que se segurar com as duas mãos para não cair da vassoura ou desmaiar. Ele viu quando um raio verde se formou no céu, vindo de uma nuvem negra, e atingiu em cheio a garota.

Ele não pôde ouvir o grito dela mas ela gritou e, com a vassoura fulminada, despencou para o abismo de nuvens, rasgando o espaço. Ele também gritou.

- NÃO! - mergulhou a vassoura, decidido, voando para baixo na direção dela, para tentar amparar a queda.

Harry nunca havia forçado tanto a sua Firebolt. O vento assoviava em seus ouvidos. Sentia a vassoura trepidar, a qualquer momento ela se partiria em duas. A resistência de diamante não suportaria a sobrecarga, arrebentaria. Ele voava alucinadamente por entre as várias camadas de nuvens, não sabia em que direção ela estava caindo mas podia sentir. Era como se estivesse atraído para ela, como se sua própria vida dependesse dela. Sentia a vassoura cedendo, rachando, até que visualizou a garota. Ela caía à sua frente, estava encharcada e chamuscada, as vestes enegrecidas pela descarga elétrica. Forçou mais ainda a vassoura e interceptou a queda da menina.

Despencaram juntos, estavam a poucos metros agora do chão. A Firebolt não tinha suportado essa última arrancada e o peso dos dois. Harry bateu violentamente no chão e ela caiu desajeitadamente por cima dele. Ele estava bem, a queda não tinha sido de muito alto. Mas sua Firebolt estava destruída, a resistência queimada e o cabo de freio partido ao meio. Ele se voltou para a menina, que estava desacordada. Mas ela não era Cho. Era Gina.

- Gina! - ele a olhava, assustado, agora. Ela tinha os olhos fechados. Não respirava. - SOCORRO! - gritou, na esperança de que alguém ouvisse e viesse até eles.

Mas ninguém veio. A chuva, torrencial, ainda castigava. Formava uma cortina que isolava a visão e o som de quem quer que fosse. Só restava a ele para ajudá-la agora. Estavam ali sozinhos.

- Gina! Por favor, não morra! Não morra! - ele se sentia agora da mesma forma que havia se sentido dentro da Câmara Secreta, quando ela quase tinha morrido.

Harry se projetou para frente, tentando protegê-la da chuva com o corpo, e a segurou nos braços. Agora ele percebia, observando melhor, que ela ainda respirava, lentamente, estava por um fio. Os lábios entreabertos, tentando sorver o ar, em vão. A face pálida. Marcas de fuligem pelo rosto. Os cabelos chamuscados. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Gina! Acorde! Deus! Por quê? - segurava a mão dela, que estava muito gelada, tomando o seu pulso, muito fraco. - Gina... - ele começou a chorar.

Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo mas sentia que estava perdendo algo muito precioso. O que deveria fazer? Então se deu conta. A menina do sonho era Gina, o tempo todo era ela. Não tinha percebido antes e era tarde demais. Ele próprio a havia chamado para o time e causado tudo aquilo. Não podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Agora ia perdê-la. Ele se desesperou.

- Não! Gina! Por favor! Não me deixe! Fica comigo, fica comigo... - chorava, desesperadamente, soluçando.

Gina abriu os olhos, devagar. Olhou serena para ele, que retribuiu, olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

- Har...ry - ela gemeu, tinha o rosto contorcido em dor mas mesmo assim o olhava ternamente. Ele a deitou no colo, protegendo-a com o corpo da chuva que ainda castigava. - É vo...cê...

- Gina! Não fale! Não se esforce... Deus! Eu não sei o que fazer... Só me diga como te ajudar... - ele chorava ainda, as lágrimas corriam quentes pelo seu rosto gelado e molhado de chuva.

- Só... Me... Abra...ça... Tá... Tão... Frio... Dói... - ela falava com dificuldade mas não queria deixar de dizer a ele algo muito importante. Estava tentando reunir forças para conseguir falar.

- Foi tudo culpa minha! Eu era responsável por você... - ele agora soluçava e as lágrimas caíam sobre ela, no seu corpo, no seu rosto, enquanto a abraçava forte e esfregava seus braços, tentando aquecê-la. Gina estava muito gelada. - O que eu vou fazer sem você? Como é que eu vou viver?

Ela então esticou, com dificuldade, o braço, esboçou um sorriso e tocou a testa dele, passando com carinho a pontinha dos dedos pela famosa cicatriz em forma de raio.

Ele fechou os olhos, reconhecendo no mesmo instante o toque dela. Era ela a garota que tinha o beijado apaixonadamente no sonho. E ela estava morrendo naquele momento, em seus braços. Ele não podia permitir. Ela ainda conseguiu falar, num último esforço, antes de fechar os olhos, finalmente.

- Não se preocupe... Você... Vai ficar... Bem... Engraçado... - ela manteve o olhar sereno para ele. - Não sinto mais a dor... - deteve a mão no rosto dele, que então a segurou com a própria mão, beijando-lhe a palma. - Tudo que eu fiz... Por você... Valeu a pena... Mas não foi... Sua culpa... Eu quis... Eu te a... - ela não conseguiu completar a frase.

Ele a segurou firme, sentindo seu corpo ceder. A mão desprendeu o toque do rosto dele, descendo, mole, até o chão. Ele a amparou e em total desespero gritou.

- GINA! NÃO! NÃO É JUSTO! EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER - ele chorava como uma criança, sacudindo-a, tentando fazer com que acordasse.

Sentia o coração arrebentando dentro do peito. Gina ainda repousava em seu colo, sem pulso agora. Não respirava também. O tênue sorriso ainda permanecia nos lábios agora pálidos. Ela estava completamente fria. Morta. Uma das lágrimas de Harry caiu sobre Gina e escorreu quente pelo rosto gelado da menina, entrando pelos lábios entreabertos.

- Por favor, não me deixe! – disse, a voz miúda e rouca, quase sumindo, num sussurro.

Não tinha mais condições de falar. Abraçou-a forte, contra o próprio peito, fechando os olhos com força, como se aquilo pudesse por um fim à imensa dor que ele sentia.

Era muito pior do que a maldição Cruciatus. Era como se estivesse sendo dilacerado por inteiro. Lembrava dos momentos que tinham passado juntos. Do rostinho dela, observando-o tímido, com curiosidade, por trás das portas d'A Toca. Do cartão ridículo que tinha mandado para ele no Dia dos Namorados, quando entrara em Hogwarts. Ele podia vê-la deitada, quase morta, frente à estátua de Salazar, dentro da Câmara Secreta. Lembrou, depois, de ela chorando de vergonha por ter aberto a Câmara, no escritório de Dumbledore. Viu-a rindo das "gemialidades" dos irmãos. Revia claramente a imagem dela dançando com Neville no Baile de Inverno do ano anterior, os pés totalmente massacrados por pisões do garoto. O pijama de vassourinhas, os cabelos vermelhos soltos ao vento quando jogaram quadribol n'A Toca. Os olhares cúmplices, os presentes de Natal exatamente iguais. A aventura na estufa, ela vestida como uma princesa na porta do Salão Principal... As imagens passavam em frações de segundos, como um filme acelerado.

Lembrava cada sorriso, cada lágrima derramada, cada vez que ela havia corado simplesmente de olhá-lo. Era como se, naquele momento, todas as recordações se resumissem na existência inteira de Gina. Só tinha em mente o quanto precisava dela, o quanto queria salvá-la. Pensou em como sua mãe devia ter se sentindo, vendo seu pai morto. Na forma que tinha sacrificado a própria vida por ele, Harry. Como sua mãe, ele também daria a vida por Gina. Trocaria de lugar com ela num segundo se isso fosse possível...

Algo inexplicável aconteceu. As nuvens começaram a se dissipar e a chuva parou. O céu estava clareando aos poucos. Ele pôde sentir o calor do sol aquecendo o seu corpo e um dos seus raios atingiu os dois, iluminando-os com uma forte luz dourada. Ele foi se sentindo cada vez mais aquecido e notou que ela também tinha o corpo mais quente. A cor estava lentamente voltando ao rosto dela, podia sentir o coração dela batendo devagar contra o seu. Os lábios estavam novamente cor de carmim. De repente ela sorveu o ar com violência, como quem retorna de um mergulho profundo, para respirar. Sua respiração tinha recomeçado. Aos poucos ela estava voltando a si. Voltando para ele. Estava viva de novo.

Ele viu que ao seu lado estava caído o pomo de ouro. Pegou-o e guardou no bolso, sorrindo pela ironia da situação. Esperou, ensopado e exausto - mas muito feliz -, segurando Gina com força, pelo socorro que viria. Tudo que importava era que agora ela estava viva e segura.

Dentro de alguns minutos pôde reparar que Dumbledore chegava, seguido por vários professores e Madame Pomfrey. Rony e Hermione vinham também. E até mesmo os gigantes, amigos de Hagrid, vinham logo atrás. Todos estavam encharcados até os ossos e muito surpresos e preocupados.

Foram resgatados e levados à enfermaria. Primeiro receberiam os cuidados médicos necessários, depois viriam as explicações. Afinal de contas todos, principalmente Harry, queriam saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

  



	14. O Preço do Futuro

**Capítulo Quatorze - O Preço do Futuro******

Dumbledore esteve presente durante o atendimento médico a Harry e Gina. O menino estava praticamente em perfeito estado, tinha alguns hematomas mas nada que um bom chocolate da Dedosdemel não resolvesse. Gina estava mais grave. Tinha quase morrido e teria que passar pelo menos uma noite na enfermaria.

Toda a família dela perambulava pela enfermaria, para loucura de Madame Pomfrey. Harry já tinha sido liberado e ficou do lado de fora. Assim que Gina estava fora de perigo saiu, bem como o diretor. Não podia permanecer ali, parado, sem explicação nenhuma. Estava muito confuso. Precisava falar com Dumbledore. Ainda não tinha entendido o que acontecera. Foi até a sala do professor, que sorriu para ele. Parecia que já o estava esperando.

- Harry! Eu imaginei que você viria aqui. Estava te esperando. Sente-se - ele obedeceu. - Creio que esteja com muitas perguntas na cabeça... - Harry confirmou.

- Eu queria entender... A Gina... Eu pensei que ela estava... Estava... - não conseguia completar a frase.

- Ela estava Harry... Quase, para dizer a verdade. Apenas um fio de vida a prendia aqui. E esse fio teria se soltado se não fosse por você.

- Mas por que não se soltou? Eu não entendo, o que eu poderia ter feito, eu...

- Amor, Harry... Um tipo diferente, que nós só sentimos uma vez na nossa vida. E uma mágica muito poderosa. Você já se perguntou o porquê de a Srta. Weasley ter estado dentro da Câmara com você? - Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. - Ela é uma sobrevivente de Voldemort. Como você. Mas ela tinha que passar por isso. Ela escolheu, mesmo sem saber, pois faria tudo por você - Harry ainda não compreendia. - Vocês são dois bruxos de primeira... Mas juntos são mais do que isso. Vocês são uma só alma. A ligação de vocês é harmônica, perfeita. Você nunca reparou como podem adivinhar um ao outro? - Harry agora estava entendendo onde o diretor queria chegar. - E, sendo assim, os dois estão ligados a Voldemort. Igualmente. Ele sabe disso. Por isso tentou roubar Gina de você no primeiro ano dela. O poder dele está fragmentado, entre vocês três. Mas ela não passou para o lado dele, quase morreu naquela Câmara. E ela morreria por você, como você morreria por ela. Então ele resolveu matá-la, tirá-la de você, diminuindo suas forças. Seria fácil enquanto as suas atenções estivessem voltadas para outro lugar, você estava convenientemente tendo todas aquelas visões com a dimensão de Érevan, apesar de estar tomando a poção anti-sonhos. Mas ele não contava com a força do amor de vocês dois, Harry. Isso sim foi imprevisível. Ele não imaginava que você, suas lágrimas do mais puro amor e sua força de vontade e desprendimento transfeririam energia vital suficiente para salvá-la da morte. Esse é o maior erro dele, subestima os sentimentos humanos mais nobres. Mais uma vez os planos dele falharam e você o venceu - Harry tinha compreendido. - Vá Harry! Eu creio que a Srta. Weasley vai gostar que seja você a primeira pessoa que ela vir quando acordar...

Ela estava deitada na cama da enfermaria. Todos já haviam se retirado para um quarto próximo, que Dumbledore havia reservado para a família Weasley. Harry fora o único que não havia conseguido permanecer ali. Estava muito confuso para entender o que havia acontecido. Não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Só agora, depois do que havia acontecido e de saber por que havia conseguido salvar Gina da morte, entendia plenamente o que sentia. Harry Potter amava Virgínia Weasley! Incondicional, desesperadamente. Mais que qualquer outra coisa na sua vida. Só não sabia ainda o que fazer com essa nova informação.

Embora não tivesse entrado na sala esteve presente o tempo todo, assistindo todos os cuidados prestados a ela da porta da enfermaria. Só havia se retirado para ir até a sala do diretor. Não tinha coragem de entrar mas ficar longe dela dessa forma o estava matando, era insuportável.

Correu até a Torre da Grifinória e voltou coberto pela capa de invisibilidade que seu pai lhe deixara. Assim, invisível, poderia entrar e olhar para ela mais de perto sem ser notado. Sorrateiramente se esgueirou pela porta.

Gina estava ainda pálida, o que contrastava com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados no travesseiro, os lábios de cereja entreabertos. Respirava profundamente, de forma irregular, os olhos fechados. Ele então, sentindo-se seguro o suficiente pela invisibilidade, aproximou-se mais dela.

Deus! Como ela era linda! Ainda assim, abatida por ter chegado tão próxima à morte, conservava o encanto, a magia que, agora, o arrebatava por completo. Enquanto ele a contemplava, Gina, ainda de olhos fechados, disse:

- Eu sei que você está aqui, Harry... - ele se assustou. Não fez nenhum movimento ou som quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o vazio, exatamente o lugar onde ele estava. - Eu sinto você... Mesmo que não o veja... Não preciso vê-lo para isso. O que nos mantém ligados está além dos nossos cinco sentidos, da nossa compreensão - ele estava calado, confuso sobre o que ela dizia. Tinha andado até a janela, por onde o luar entrava, desenhando apenas a sombra das grades no chão, como se não houvesse alguém ali de pé. - Você não entende - disse enquanto levantava, com certa dificuldade e andava devagar até à janela, onde ele estava. O luar desenhava agora também o contorno de Gina. - Eu sinto você porque eu sinto o que você sente. É como se eu ouvisse os seus pensamentos, sussurrando para mim. Antes eu não entendia também, bloqueava isso em mim. Tentei lutar contra isso com todas as forças. Agora eu não consigo mais e nem quero. É mais forte que eu, que você, mais forte até que a morte, como nós vimos - ela agora estava a apenas um passo dele. - Eu te amo! – disse enquanto puxava, com as mãos pálidas e trêmulas, a capa que o cobria, revelando-o e, assim, projetando a sombra dos dois no chão. - Eu precisava dizer essa última parte olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

Harry, que antes não sabia como agir, deixou-se guiar por seus instintos. Sorriu, como nunca ela havia visto antes. Olhando profundamente nos olhos dela disse, praticamente sem conseguir controlar a própria voz, que saía espontaneamente:

- Eu também te amo, Gina... - o luar e a felicidade iluminaram os olhos castanhos dela.

Harry, não resistindo mais aos próprios impulsos, pegou-a subitamente nos braços e, envolvendo-a pela cintura, tocou os lábios dela com os seus, roçando apenas de leve no início. Dessa vez, os dois estavam muito bem acordados e o beijo podia ser partilhado por ambos.

Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez na vida, como se estivesse sendo consumido por chamas, corria fogo vivo em suas veias. Apertou os lábios contra os dela, intensificando aquela sensação maravilhosa. O coração de ambos batia forte, cada vez mais rápido, num compasso sincronizado.

Os lábios trêmulos, sôfregos, de Gina se abriam para ele, que aprofundava, assim, cada vez mais o beijo. Apertava-a ao máximo contra si, enquanto ela abraçava com força seu pescoço, passando os dedos por entre seus cabelos negros despenteados.

O calor que sentiam era tão intenso que era como se a qualquer momento eles fossem derreter, para se forjarem num só corpo. Sentiam uma brisa morna os envolvendo. Se estivessem de olhos abertos veriam as fagulhas douradas que se formavam, em espirais, em volta deles, como no dia em que foram escolher suas varinhas. Algo mágico estava acontecendo.

Ele a sentiu ceder aos poucos, de súbito seu peso havia aumentado. Harry olhou para ela. Gina virava os olhos. Acabava de desmaiar nos braços dele.

Com esforço, ele a pegou no colo e delicadamente a pôs de volta na cama. Ela havia sofrido emoções demais para uma só noite. Ele também, era verdade, mas por ser tão delicada, pensava ele, tudo devia ter sido muito mais difícil. Novamente, como no seu primeiro ano, chegara à beira do abismo, da morte. Deveria chamar Madame Pomfrey? Foi quando ela abriu novamente os olhos e sorriu.

- Deus! Não foi um sonho! - ela pensava que tudo, desde ser salva por ele até o fato de ele estar ali e, principalmente o beijo, havia sido um sonho. - Você está realmente aqui? - ele sorria, tinha nos olhos o alívio por ela ter acordado do desmaio, além de aquela expressão que ela sempre sonhou que ele a reservasse. Harry a olhava como quem olha para a face do amor.

- Estou Gina, e sempre estarei. Eu te amo! Agora você precisa descansar bastante. Vou ficar aqui até que você acorde, está bem? Não quero te deixar. E não vou, nunca mais! - aquilo era música para os ouvidos de Gina e ela não cansava de ouvir.

Assim, ele puxou uma cadeira para bem perto da cabeceira da cama e sentou. Ele a olhava com carinho, contemplando cada detalhe. Pegou sua mão esquerda na dele, levou até seus lábios, beijando-a, e depois repousou de volta na cama, com a dele por cima. Ela olhou feliz para ele e repetiu o seu gesto. Depois reparou na própria mão, pequena e delicada, guardada sob a dele, um pouco maior, quente, áspera, as unhas roídas... Mão de um garoto.

Piscou e agora via a mão de um homem por sobre a sua. Alianças idênticas em ambas, no dedo anelar. Pegou a mão dele, entrelaçou à sua, conduzindo-as juntas e as repousando no próprio ventre. Ela podia sentir, com a mão, como ele e também dentro de si, o bebê se movendo. O bebê deles, uma parte dele, viva, pulsando dentro de si. Gina estava sonhando.

_Era um dia muito ensolarado, ela levantou os olhos e o encarou, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de alegria, amor, e orgulho de merecer aquela família. Agora ele se inclinava para ela, a outra mão afundando em seus cabelos ruivos, que passavam suavemente por entre os dedos, para beijá-la. Ela sentia com prazer ainda o toque da mão esquerda dele em seu ventre, acariciando-o. O bebê se mexendo ao toque do pai. Ela se pendurava nas pontas dos pés, imersa naquelas sensações, ao pescoço dele. Piscou novamente e o que via era bem diferente agora._

_Estava uma escuridão tremenda, apenas a varinha dele iluminava a sala onde estavam. No colo dela uma menina de uns dois anos, ruiva, os olhos grandes, profundamente verdes e assustados, chorava. Sentia a mão esquerda dele segurando a sua, desta vez com força. Mantinha a ela e a filha atrás de si, para protegê-las. Ela levantou o olhar para ele e viu, pela primeira vez nos brilhantes olhos verdes dele uma expressão desconhecida. Determinação, medo, tristeza... Tudo isso já havia visto naquele olhar mas ódio? Daquela forma? Nunca. Era essa a expressão que tinha. Harry estava extremamente atento, parecia pronto para se defender de alguma coisa, ou melhor, para defender sua família, pronto para matar ou morrer, se fosse preciso. Então ela o ouviu falar, baixo, mas firmemente._

_- Gina, tire a Hannah daqui. Agora! - mas ela não pôde deixá-lo. Não largou sua mão. E em apenas um segundo ela viu o clarão verde, como o que havia visto no campo de quadribol na sua adolescência, e não sentiu mais a mão protetora dele na sua._

Apertou a filha, que chorava, contra si, apavorada. Abaixou no chão, pegando a própria varinha.

_- _Lumos_! - sussurrou e o que viu quando encontrou os olhos verdes dele a desesperou, destruiu._

_Não havia mais o brilho que tanto amava neles, havia se extinguido. Não havia mais vida, estavam mortos. Ele estava morto. Harry Potter estava morto! Não teve nem ao menos tempo de chorar, em seguida viu novamente o lampejo verde e dessa vez piscou os olhos e não os abriu mais._

Quando acordou a mão esquerda dele ainda repousava sobre a sua, a mesma mão de garoto de antes. Ele ressonava, dormindo, sentado na cadeira, debruçado sobre a cama, guardando seu sono. Ela, delicadamente, tirou a mão de baixo da dele, acordando-o com isso.

- Gina, você já acordou? - disse, bocejando. - Você deveria dormir mais meu amor! É preciso que você descanse agora, muita coisa aconteceu - ele próprio devia descansar também.

- Não Harry, eu não posso... - disse, chorosa.

- O quê? Descansar? É claro que você pode. O tempo que precisar. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar aqui com você. Vou sempre estar aqui para você, Gina, sempre. Eu te amo!

- Não, não vai não... - ele não compreendia o que ela estava falando, Gina chorava. - Me perdoe Harry, eu simplesmente não posso. Eu... Eu não suportaria... - ele estava cada vez mais confuso. - Seria tudo culpa minha...

- Gina, eu não vou te deixar! - ele tentava consolá-la, segurar sua mão, abraçá-la. Era tudo em vão, ela se esquivava dos abraços, dos toques, Harry agora estava sentado na beirada da cama. - O que seria culpa sua, meu amor? - ele estava seriamente preocupado agora.

- Não Harry! Não me chame assim, você está tornando tudo mais difícil desse jeito - as lágrimas corriam livres pela face empalidecida da menina. - Eu poderia me sacrificar por você. Eu morreria por você! Um milhão de vezes se fosse necessário. Mas eu não poderia deixar você... Não poderia deixar isso acontecer com você nem com a Hannah - ele agora definitivamente estava certo de que ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

- Eu acho melhor chamar Madame Pomfrey ou mesmo Dumbledore. Você está tendo algum tipo de alucinação! Quem é Hannah, Gina?

- A minha fi... A nossa filha, Harry! O nosso bebê! - olhava desconsolada para ele, estava quase soluçando.

- Gina, nós não temos filhos, você está imaginando ou sonhou. Você não está bem... Eu...

- AINDA! - ela gritou, nervosa. - Não temos ainda mas ela existe. Lá na frente, no nosso futuro, uma pedacinho meu e seu e ela está morta. Tudo está morto. Porque você está morto - chorava compulsivamente agora, não permitindo que ele a tocasse.

- Gina, foi um sonho. Foi só um sonho ruim! - tentava desesperadamente convencê-la de que aquilo era algo imaginário. Queria segurá-la no colo, abraçá-la, protegê-la daquele pesadelo horrível.

- Não Harry, você mesmo viu, os sonhos podem ser reais. Premonições, visões, como a professora Figg nos ensinou. Você as teve várias vezes. Elas sempre querem dizer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar você se sacrificar assim por mim. Eu simplesmente não poderia viver um segundo com isso, sem você. Não sabendo que você morreu por minha causa. Mesmo que fosse por um segundo... - a visão dele morto, o olhar sem vida, voltavam à sua mente agora. - Aquele foi o pior segundo da minha vida - não conseguia mais controlar o choro.

- Gina, por favor, fique calma!  Não chore! Eu não agüento ver você chorar - ele agora tinha conseguido finalmente tocar o rosto dela com a mão. Limpava as lágrimas que escorriam com o polegar. Tentava acalmá-la. Acariciava-a de leve, sentindo a pele dela quente e molhada.

- Não... Me... Toque - Gina soluçava, a voz entrecortada. Não conseguia mais impedi-lo de tocá-la, não tinha mais forças para isso. Sentir o toque dele era maravilhoso, queimava, transcendia a própria carne. As mãos dele, deslizando suavemente na pele macia, deixavam-na arrepiada, era irresistível. Uma tortura à qual ela não suportaria por muito tempo. - Harry, não! Por... Fav... - ela tentava, em vão, ainda resistir, recuar. Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao dele que podia sentir sua respiração.

Ele não pôde se conter. Ela própria não conferiu mais resistência alguma. Ele havia pressionado com força a boca na dela e agora a beijava como se fosse sorvê-la. Não conseguia afastar seus lábios dos dela. Eles se beijavam freneticamente, famintos um pelo outro. As línguas se tocavam, acariciando-se, e se afastavam, imediatamente se procurando para de novo se tocarem, de forma magnética. Parecia algo quase sobrenatural, como se as duas almas estivessem se fundindo numa só. Harry sentia o cheiro dela, o gosto, o hálito quente, quase febril. Nunca haviam sentido nada parecido em toda a vida. Estavam impregnados um do outro. Ele deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela, por sua cintura, causando-lhe arrepios. Gina cedia completamente e se entregava ao beijo, cada vez mais intenso, mais profundo. Doía fisicamente resistir àquilo, estava se contendo para não gritar. Enterrava as unhas nele, tentando se segurar para que não desmaiasse novamente e não perdesse nenhum momento. Sentia que estava quase explodindo por dentro, como se estivesse no limiar da morte de novo. Mas de uma forma diferente dessa vez. A qualquer momento aconteceria.

Então aconteceu, quando o beijo parecia já ter esgotado todas suas energias. Ela gemeu, involuntariamente, sem saber por quê. Estava tonta, o coração batendo muito rápido. Ele não queria parar, ainda não estava satisfeito, mas viu que ela parecia sofrer com tudo aquilo, então não pôde mais continuar.

- Gina... - ela o olhava. O olhar perdido, estava trêmula, muito vermelha, suada, ofegante, fogo nos olhos castanhos. Ainda permanecia abraçada a ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça, não sabia que isso ia acontecer... Eu... Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te mago...

- Harry, por favor... Eu sei disso! - disse, refazendo o compasso da sua respiração e desvencilhando-se do abraço. - Não se desculpe, não por isso! Não por me amar de forma tão intensa! Isso era tudo o que eu sempre quis... - ele estava realmente desconcertado com o que havia feito. - Mas eu percebi, por isso mesmo, que é simplesmente mais doloroso perder aquilo que você tem, da forma que nós temos um ao outro, sabe? Assim, por inteiro. Tudo o que aconteceu... Todos esses anos... Nós somos e sempre seremos um só. Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu não suportaria estar pela metade, sem você. É assim que eu ficaria se algo te acontecesse. Por favor, eu faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa... Mas não me peça para aceitar que se sacrifique, que você morra. Eu te amo mas isso seria demais para mim. Eu não posso viver um sonho sabendo que o final dele é um pesadelo sem fim, do qual eu não vou acordar - com essas palavras Harry olhou para Gina, ele próprio tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora.

- Gina, eu te amo! Quero te ver feliz, eu faço tudo o que você me pedir, mas... - ela o interrompeu.

- Então saia, Harry! Saia! Agora! - "Antes que seja tarde e eu mude de idéia", pensou. Sabia que não resistiria a outro beijo daqueles. - É só o que eu estou te pedindo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, soluçava baixinho agora. O corpo ainda trêmulo, sedento por mais, vibrando com a lembrança vívida do beijo. Ele não podia acreditar. Finalmente disse, com firmeza, determinado agora.

- Eu não vou te perder, Virgínia Weasley! Eu vou te provar que nós podemos mudar esse futuro. E aí vou tê-la de novo para mim. Para sempre! - ela o olhava, triste enquanto Harry falava.

- Eu fui, sou e sempre serei sua, Harry... Só sua! De mais ninguém - era para ela difícil dizer aquelas palavras. - Só que nós não podemos... - ela começaria tudo de novo mas ele interrompeu.

- Está bem Gina, eu vou aceitar isso por hora. Saiba que é só temporariamente, eu sei o quanto você está abalada agora. Mesmo por que depois você própria vai ver que as coisas não funcionam como a gente quer. Você não pode simplesmente ignorar algo assim. Como você mesma disse é mais forte que nós. Mais forte até que a morte. Não podemos ficar longe um do outro, muito menos sem nos tocar. É como um imã, é intrínseco, não depende da nossa vontade. Agora que nós rompemos essa barreira não há mais jeito! Nós passamos do ponto em que poderíamos voltar. E você sabe o que isto significa?

Gina, de cabeça baixa, apenas acenava que não. Temia que ao olhar em seus olhos desistisse de tudo e se jogasse de novo em seus braços. Não conseguia falar nenhuma palavra.

- Que talvez o sonho continue, talvez o final não seja o que pensamos. Se meus pais não tivessem vivido o sonho curto deles eu não existiria. E hoje eu não poderia estar aqui, de pé, nessa sala, te amando desse jeito que eu amo, com meu coração parecendo que vai explodir dentro do peito de tanto amor. Pense nisso...

Com essa última frase Harry se retirou. Gina chorava ainda, não pensaria sobre aquilo, ainda não, ainda doía muito.

Ela acabara de ter os instantes mais felizes de toda sua vida. Sabia que embora só pudesse ser feliz, completa, ao lado dele tinha que desistir de tudo isso. Pagaria o preço mais caro que podia pelo futuro dele. Pela vida dele. Mas numa coisa ele tinha razão, não conseguiria ficar perto dele sem tocá-lo, sem abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Só de pensar no beijo dele seu corpo estremecia, descontrolado, precisando senti-lo contra si de novo. Ela tinha tomado a decisão mais difícil da sua vida: ela devia ir para longe. Deveria partir, para sempre. Para longe do amor da sua vida. Para longe de Harry Potter.

  



	15. Algumas Compensações

**Capítulo Quinze - Algumas Compensações******

Harry subiu correndo para a Torre da Grifinória e estava tudo muito silencioso. Todos estavam dormindo. Sabia que Rony não estaria no quarto, depois do que havia acontecido com Gina todos os Weasley estavam dividindo um aposento próximo à enfermaria, por sugestão de Dumbledore. Hermione, por sua vez, provavelmente estava acampada por lá. Então só lhe restou a solidão e os próprios pensamentos para lhe confortar. Havia acabado de quase perder Gina, salvado-a, descoberto que era o amor da sua vida, para perdê-la de novo. Estava confuso e não sabia direito o que pensar. Sentia uma raiva inexplicável dentro do peito. Talvez após uma noite de sono ela mudasse de idéia. Isso não poderia ficar daquele jeito, seria sobretudo injusto.

Com isso em mente ele deitou na cama e mesmo tentando ficar acordado, para pensar, acabou dormindo. O dia tinha sido estafante para todos, principalmente para ele, que tinha sofrido muito, física e emocionalmente. De manhã foi acordado por Hermione, que parecia muito triste.

- Harry, acorda, já são onze horas - ele deu um pulo da cama. Tinha dormido de óculos e tudo. Não tinha sequer posto os pijamas.

- Mione, eu tenho que correr, a Gina... - estava ansioso agora, tinha que saber como ela estava, se tinha dormido bem e, principalmente, se aceitaria vê-lo. Quem sabe tinha mudado de idéia...

- Harry... Ah, Deus! Como eu vou te dizer isso? - Mione estava desconcertada. 

Rony entrou no quarto. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, parecia que tinha chorado muito. Harry ficou desesperado. Algo terrível havia acontecido para os dois irem lhe dar a notícia daquela forma.

- Rony! O que houve? Gina? Deus! Não! Ela está... Está... - agora sentia como se o coração fosse sair pela boca, tremia e os olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Ela está bem, Harry! - Rony disse em tom monótono. - Mas temos algo para te contar, não sabemos como você vai aceitar isso - mal conseguia olhar para o amigo.

- Harry, a Gina nos contou tudo... - era Mione quem falava agora. - Ela disse por que você conseguiu salvá-la - ela suspirou fundo. - Nos disse também por que não podia ficar ao seu lado - agora Mione tinha a cabeça baixa, a voz embargada. Não podia continuar. Ela olhou para Rony, pedindo ajuda.

- Ela partiu, Harry... – Rony disse secamente. Estava tendo dificuldades de aceitar o romance da irmã caçula mas o pior era vê-la partindo por causa disso tudo.

- Como partiu? Pra onde? Que absurdo é esse que vocês estão falando? - Harry agora estava ficando furioso com os amigos.

- Ela pediu autorização a Dumbledore ontem à noite para que pudesse ingressar em Beauxbatons. Diante dos motivos dela ele permitiu. Ela foi para a França hoje de manhã, com o nascer do sol. Mamãe foi com ela. Madame Maxime ficou muito feliz em poder ajudar. Ela vai terminar seus estudos por lá. Meus pais só deixaram porque sabiam que era caso de vida ou morte e... - Harry não ouvia mais o que Rony dizia. Estava em choque. Com uma raiva que nunca tinha sentido antes. Não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo. Apenas saiu do quarto, batendo violentamente a porta. Queria ir para o mais longe possível dali. Sumir talvez.

Hermione chorava agora. Rony percebeu e prontamente foi abraçá-la enquanto Harry saía, furioso, porta afora.

- Temos que dar um tempo para ele, Rony... Você tem que ficar menos amargurado com isso. Ele é nosso amigo. Ele também ama a Gina e está sofrendo. Vai precisar de nós agora. Ele não tem culpa...

- Eu sei mas eu mesmo estou tendo dificuldade de aceitar, Mione. Ela é minha irmã... Como eu vou protegê-la de tão longe? - também chorava.

- Tudo vai se acertar... Deus! Que situação mais triste...

Harry saía agora da sala comunal. Andava cada vez mais depressa. Já estava praticamente correndo pelos corredores, sem rumo, chorava de ódio quando esbarrou em alguém que quase o derrubou. Era a professora Figg.

- Oh! Querido! Você está bem? - ele a olhou sem expressão.

- Me desculpe Arabella mas estou com pressa - ele queria sumir dali, fugir.

- Agora, infelizmente, você não vai poder sair, Harry. Dumbledore quer vê-lo. É importante, antes que você vá arrumar suas coisas para partir.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça e acompanhou a professora. Logo estavam em frente à gárgula e em seguida na sala do diretor. Dumbledore tinha a aparência cansada, parecia que não tinha dormido bem àquela noite.

- Ah! Bem na hora. Eu estava imaginando que você dormiria até amanhã - olhava para Harry por cima dos óculos. - Eu tenho uma visita para você.

Nesse momento entravam pela porta Bichento e um grande cão negro. Sirius. Por mais que Harry estivesse feliz em ver o padrinho não conseguia ter nenhuma expressão no rosto. Parecia morto por dentro. Os olhos estavam apagados, com um tom de verde muito peculiar. Transparecia total infelicidade.

Dumbledore acenou e Sirius se transformou.

- Olá Harry! Diretor! Sra. Figg - agora Bichento se enroscava nas pernas de Arabella.

Dumbledore olhava divertido para a cena. Harry permanecia apático. A senhora Figg simplesmente pegou o gato no colo. E o diretor começou a falar.

- Bem, agora que todos estão aqui posso devolver as coisas aos seus devidos lugares.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Meu caro, você nunca reparou na afeição que esse gato tinha ao seu padrinho? Protegeu-o diversas vezes no seu terceiro ano... E como se apegou rápido à professora Arabella? - Harry mantinha a mesma expressão de outrora. - Esse gato na verdade é um animago - Harry se espantou. - Mas estava sob um feitiço que o mantinha transfigurado. Agora nós já desfizemos o feitiço. E posso garantir que, embora Hermione tenha saído perdendo, você, Sirius e Arabella ganharam e muito - com essas palavras Bichento começava a sacudir estranhamente no colo de Arabella, que o colocou no chão. Ele brilhou um pouco, espichou-se e então se tornou humano.

- Olá pessoal! - Uma bela moça de cabelos acaju e olhos amarelados expressivos falava agora.

- Harry, essa é minha filha, Allana. Essa é a sua madrinha – disse, orgulhosa, a professora Figg.

Ele estava surpreso. É claro que tinha reparado que o gato era estranho, muito grande, inteligente... Bichento adorava a professora Figg e parecia ter uma paixão paradoxal pelo cão negro Sirius mas daí a ele, ou ela, ser sua madrinha?

- Perdoe-me por não ter contado antes mas estava ajudando Sirius. Mamãe mesmo só soube um tempo depois. Espero que você não se chateie comigo... - ela agora tentava ganhar a confiança do afilhado. - Todo esse tempo... Se eu pudesse teria ficado com você mas fui pega pelo Pedro. Ele achou que seria engraçado se eu ficasse para sempre como um gato. Eu tinha me tornado animago para salvar Sirius, sabia que desse jeito os dementadores não me influenciariam tanto quando chegasse em Azkaban para resgatá-lo mas fui descoberta e... Bem, aqui estou - ela sorria, sem graça, para Harry.

- Eu entendo Allana - mais uma vez Rabicho havia lhe roubado a possibilidade de uma família, junto a Allana e Sirius. - Que bom que você está salva agora - percebia o olhar embevecido de Sirius para a madrinha enquanto ela falava.

Ela não resistiu e deu um abraço no afilhado, que retribuiu. Sirius se juntou a eles em seguida. Harry reparou nas mãos do padrinho, entrelaçadas às de Allana ao final do abraço. Dumbledore continuou.

- Harry, eu sei que você passou momentos difíceis então vou direto ao ponto. Achamos que seria interessante que você passasse uns tempos com a sua madrinha... - Allana interrompeu.

- Na verdade eu queria saber se você quer morar conosco, quer dizer comigo, definitivamente. Infelizmente Sirius é ainda um fora da lei - ele a cutucou, sem graça, quando disse isso. - Ele só poderá vir quando for tudo esclarecido mas podemos tentar formar um lar enquanto isso e recebê-lo nele depois, o que acha?

Era a primeira boa notícia em muito tempo. Harry conseguiu até sorrir. Estaria livre dos Dursley. E teria uma família.

- Allana, quando eu posso me mudar?

Tudo estava resolvido, Harry moraria com a madrinha e Arabella. E quando Sirius estivesse com o nome limpo moraria com eles. Todos estavam animados. Mas antes de saírem Harry pediu para falar com o diretor a sós. Ainda estava confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido com Gina.

- Eu sei o que te aflige - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo, antes que Harry dissesse algo. - Posso garantir que a Srta. Weasley estará segura na França. Madame Maxime vai cuidar dela pessoalmente. Ela dividirá o quarto com Fleur Delacour. Eu não permitiria que corresse nenhum risco - Harry respirou, mais aliviado, embora o peso em seu coração permanecesse. Antes de sair o diretor ainda acrescentou. - Harry, às vezes a mesma onda que leva traz de volta na próxima maré aquilo que perdemos. Não se esqueça disso.

Harry saiu um pouco mais leve, era como se Dumbledore soubesse, como sempre, o que dizia. O resto do dia foi uma grande correria na escola, todos arrumando os seus pertences para partir. Os Weasley e Hermione já tinham ido antes e não acompanhariam Harry no trem. O Sr. Weasley havia recebido autorização especial do diretor para levar os filhos mais cedo. Por causa da viagem da filha e da esposa ele agora estava tomando conta sozinho de todos e ainda tinha que retornar ao Ministério. Mione, é claro, tinha ido junto com Rony, apesar de ser monitora e ter o dever de ajudar no trem tinha obtido autorização para quebrar o protocolo e acompanhar o namorado.

Chegou então a hora de pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, de volta a Estação King's Cross. Harry estava sentado muito sozinho no trem. A cabine estava vazia. Neville, Dino e Simas estavam jogando Snap Explosivo com Lilá, Padma e Parvati em outra cabine e ele tinha preferido ficar. Olhava perdido a paisagem passando monotonamente pela janela. As últimas vinte e quatro horas tinham sido devastadoras demais para ele. Pelo menos iria para a casa da madrinha. Se estivesse indo para a casa dos tios pularia do trem ainda em movimento.

Quando estava quase dormindo foi interrompido por uma batida seca na porta da sua cabine. Era Draco Malfoy.

- E aí, Potter? Onde estão os seus "amiguinhos"? - Harry permanecia calado. - A Srta. sangue-ruim e o pobretão do Weasley desertaram? - ainda assim Harry olhava para o horizonte, sério. - Ah! Quem diria, nossa celebridade agora anda sem seus fãs? E ficou aqui, amarrando o bode sozinho? - ele continuava alheio aos comentários de Draco. - Deve ter sido um choque para você aquela pirralha da Weasley ter sido expulsa! Antes tarde do que nunca... - agora Malfoy tinha acertado o ponto. Harry olhou com raiva para ele e respondeu entre os dentes.

- Ela não foi expulsa. Ela quis sair. E o nome dela é Virgínia.

- Ah! Sim, ela fugiu de você! Até que a pirralha pobretona é esperta. Se bem que ela podia ter aproveitado seu dinheiro para alimentar aquele bando de Weasley famintos - Harry agora estava começando a se aborrecer.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - disse, bufando.

- Ops! Falei o que não devia? - Draco agora abusava do cinismo. - Pobrezinho do Potter. Chutado pela namoradinha! Deve estar com uma tremenda dor de cotovelo agora! - os olhos cinzentos cintilavam.

- Eu estou avisando, Malfoy! - já tinha os punhos cerrados.

- Você é um idiota patético, Potter! Eu teria sabido aproveitar melhor o tempo com ela e a teria feito querer ficar, se é que você me entende...

Aquela tinha sido a gota d'água. Harry se levantou e, com a mão esquerda, levantou Draco do chão, batendo com sua cabeça na parede da cabine. Draco grunhiu.

- Vai lançar um feitiço em um monitor, Potter? É proibido, você sabe - Draco sorria cinicamente.

- Não! - ele então deu um soco no meio da cara de Draco, que permaneceu "dormindo" o resto da viagem e se retirou da cabine.

Harry tinha descontado parte da sua raiva e agora se sentia um pouco mais leve para acompanhar os amigos numa partida de Snap Explosivo.

Quando o trem chegou à estação King's Cross Allana já estava esperando por ele e tinha um embrulho dourado nas mãos.

- Mamãe e eu queríamos te dar um presente de boas-vindas mas não sabíamos o que comprar. Tinha que ser algo especial. A idéia foi de Sirius.

Harry tinha acabado de abrir o presente. Era a nova Firebolt Thunder Power 3000. Estava surpreso. Já tinha até esquecido que sua antiga Firebolt fora completamente destruída no acidente. Ficou muito agradecido, o presente devia ter custado uma fortuna.

Quando eles chegaram à casa de Arabella e Allana a madrinha apenas disse:

- Seu quarto é lá em cima. Segunda porta à esquerda. Você tem um banheiro próprio. Fique à vontade, agora você está em casa. Qualquer coisa que precise é só falar. Depois, se você quiser, faremos compras para decorar melhor seu quarto, mais ao seu gosto. Mamãe vem só mais à noite.

Harry subiu as escadas. Estava na porta de seu quarto, mal podia acreditar. Tinha uma plaquinha bruxa escrito "Harry Potter", com um rapaz numa vassoura que voava para lá e para cá, perseguindo um pomo de ouro minúsculo. Quando entrou não entendeu o que a madrinha tinha querido dizer com "mais ao seu gosto". O quarto era perfeito, não precisava de nenhuma mudança. Deitou na cama. Como era grande e macia, os lençóis eram novinhos e cheirosos. O armário estava repleto de roupas que tinham como principal qualidade ser do seu número exato. O melhor de tudo era que aquela era uma casa bruxa e vários itens do quarto eram mágicos, como o abajur que acendia e apagava sozinho. Agora tinha um lar. Mas ainda assim não estava feliz. Tinha um peso dentro do coração.

Harry se sentia traído por Gina. Ela não tinha dito a ele que partiria. Havia deixado-o sozinho simplesmente. Estava ainda em choque. Não podia acreditar. Só não desejava nunca a ter conhecido pois os breves momentos juntos haviam trazido um novo sentido à sua existência. Então uma pequena coruja cinzenta bateu de leve na janela dele. Era Pichitinho. Ele levantou e abriu o vidro.

- Entre Píchi - ele abriu o envelope. Dentro dele havia um bilhete e uma mecha de cabelo ruivo trançado. Era, obviamente, de Gina.

_"Harry,_

_Me perdoe mas não poderia ser de outra forma! Eu não teria conseguido partir se olhasse novamente nos seus olhos. Nunca vou ser capaz de dizer adeus a você... Eu não passo de uma covarde, afinal... Eu te amo!_

_Para sempre sua,_

_Gina._

_PS: Guarde esse pedacinho de mim como lembrança. Eu guardarei você inteiro em meu coração."_

Harry lia a carta e segurava entre os dedos o pedacinho de Gina, a trança que havia deixado. Ele não percebeu mas as lágrimas corriam soltas por sua face. Até então não tinha desabafado. Leu e releu a carta várias vezes. Sentiu-se desvanecer. Quando acabou chorava como um bebê. Soluçou até esgotar os pulmões, deslizou, encostado na parede, até o chão.

- Eu nem pude me despedir! – murmurou entre soluços, desejando estar morto. Pior, desejando estar na casa dos Dursley ao invés de ter um lar se isso pudesse lhe devolver Gina. Nada mais fazia sentido. Permaneceu ali, no escuro, sozinho, chorando ainda por muito tempo. Até que adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois ele acordou, estava com fortes dores no corpo e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Viu-se ali, largado no chão, totalmente destruído.

"Eu não ligo mais para nada. Não acho que seja possível eu me sentir pior do que isso. Se eu tiver que dormir para sempre no chão duro, comer as sobras dos outros, usar roupas esfarrapadas, não me importa. Eu hoje ganhei uma casa, uma vida nova, tudo que eu sempre havia sonhado. Mas por ironia não é mais esse o meu sonho. Eu posso agora dormir em uma cama macia, comer como um ser humano e me vestir decentemente mas nada disso importa mais. É como tomar sorvete no inverno, cheirar uma rosa estando resfriado, ver o mundo por trás de uma vidraça suja, tomar sopa fria... Tudo perdeu o sentido, o colorido. Porque você não está aqui para dividir isso comigo. Porque eu não tive o direito sequer de te dizer adeus. Mas que sina é essa a minha? Ganhar o mundo inteiro só para perdê-lo no segundo seguinte? Você disse que fez isso para salvar a minha vida mas eu não acho que tenha sobrado muita coisa para você salvar. Você diz que me tem inteiro, guardado no seu coração. Eu estou certo disso pois não existo mais de outra forma que não seja em você. Sou agora um corpo sem espírito. Faca sem corte. Fio sem meada", Harry pensou.

Então lembrou as palavras de Dumbledore: "Às vezes a mesma onda que leva traz de volta na próxima maré aquilo que perdemos". Respirou fundo. Ergueu a cabeça. Lembrou-se de Fawkes, renascendo das cinzas após se consumir em chamas e imaginou que era o que devia fazer. Aliás era só o que tinha feito desde que nascera, já tinha feito coisas mais difíceis. Pensaria em algum jeito para reverter aquela situação. Levantou-se, espreguiçou, como se estivesse nascendo de novo, ressurgindo. Sorriu, sentindo-se reconfortado naquela certeza. Olhou no espelho da cômoda para sua imagem, confiante. Seria um novo recomeço.

Pegou a pena e um pergaminho e começou a responder a carta dela. Travaria uma batalha diferente. Mas com certeza no final Virgínia Weasley voltaria para ele. De qualquer maneira. Ou não se chamava Harry Potter.

FIM

Continua em Harry Potter e o Ressurgimento da Fênix


End file.
